Once Upon A Time: Heart Of The Devil
by Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki
Summary: Picking up where 'Deal' left off, Emma now has to deal with Kathryn's sudden reappearance, proving Regina had something to do with the whole thing and Sidney's betrayal. Fifth in a series.
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon A Time: The Heart Of The Devil, Part One

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

( ABC owns 'Once Upon A Time' and I don't. Part five in my series. Shortly after Mary-Margret is freed from jail, Emma embarks on her mission to expose Regina's frame job, deal with Sidney's betrayal and try to get David and Mary-Margret back together as she contemplates her next step with Mr. Gold. I'll keep with writing from both Emma and Mr. Gold's third person points of view. Connects back to 'Into The Devil's Den', 'Dancing With the Devil', 'Through The Devil's Eyes' and 'Deal With The Devil')

Mr. Gold was in the workroom at the shop, tinkering with an old clock. He was trying to get it to work but wasn't having much luck. He was just about to give up for the day when the sound of the front door made him look up. He frowned, sensing an unwelcome yet expected presence.

Just the day before, Mary-Margret Blanchard had been cleared of murder charges. She hadn't been responsible for the murder but Mr. Gold knew who had set everything up to make it look like she was. He could hear his visitor's high heels tapping on the floor as she slowly approached the curtain, the only barrier between her and Mr. Gold himself.

He kept poking around at the clock, trying to look preoccupied with it as the curtain swished aside. He could feel Regina's anger as it poured off of her in waves. " Your highness, " His tone was curt. He didn't bother looking at her, something he knew would just make her angrier... and he hoped she'd have a stroke from it.

" I should kill you right now, " Regina said in a low, threatening tone.

" Whatever for? " Mr. Gold asked, still poking at the clock. " I carried out my part of the deal. "

Regina stormed to the table, snatching the clock up and throwing it against the wall. The glass face shattered, gears and springs flying everywhere. " I thought you were helping ME! "

Mr. Gold sat back, furrowing his brow, " Helping. You. Wherever did you get that impression? "

" You put the key in the cell and became Miss Blanchard's lawyer at my request, remember? " Regina looked infuriated even further by his lack of reaction.

" You did, " Mr. Gold nodded then smirked ever so slightly. " After that, you told me to sit back and watch the show. I thought you were finished with me. "

Regina frowned, " But I didn't tell you to help them! "

" I was no longer under obligation to you, " Mr. Gold said. " I was free to do as I wished. "

" No you weren't! " Regina slammed her hand down on the table. Everything on it jumped from the force of her hit.

Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow, still trying to appear nonchalant as he fought the urge to wring her pale white neck. She was close enough, all he had to do was reach up and do it. " As I saw it, I was. The terms of your deal were that I place that key in her cell and be her lawyer. You said nothing after that. "

Regina sneered, " Always trifling with technicalities... "

" Yes, my dear. It's the technicalities that make a deal what it is, " He smiled.

" I wanted Mary-Margret out of Storybrooke! " Regina shouted. " I didn't get what I wanted! "

" No one ever does, " Mr. Gold said. " But, as I recall you were not clear with what you wanted. Clarity makes all the difference, you see. "

" Then I'll make something very clear to you, " Regina leaned closer. She gave him an icy smile, " You will never get what I promised you. "

Mr. Gold snorted, " I am well on my way to getting what I want without your help. I was before you offered your assistance. "

Regina frowned deeply, " I should have known. Just how close are you to getting Miss Swan? "

" That is none of your concern, " Mr. Gold replied. He had been with her as much as he could manage while Mary-Margret was incarcerated. The tactic served as a way to keep Sidney away from Emma as much as possible but also so he could spend time with her. It was vital he build a rapport with her to build her trust in him.

Regina scowled, " I see. Well, the two of you deserve each other. You are both damaged goods. "

" And what is that supposed to mean? " Mr. Gold felt his smile fade a little.

Regina seemed to have noticed his offense at the insult and she smiled an evil smile, " Where shall I start? With you or with her? "

" I prefer you left us both alone, " Mr. Gold clenched his hands into loose fists. The urge to throttle Regina was getting stronger and he was determined to resist it. It wasn't his place to kill her. Fate had bestowed that honor on someone else... this he had known for a long time.

" Well I won't, " Regina pushed herself away from the table. She began to pace as she thought then cocked her head to the side, " I think I'll start with the cowardly little man who fled battle and got his entire squadron slaughtered by ogres. "

" Those were rumors and lies, " Mr. Gold hissed. " They were fine when I left them. "

Regina scoffed, " I know you like to tell yourself that but everyone knew the story. You can't fight that. Just like you can't fight the fact you traded your soul for the power to save your son from the Ogre Wars and you still lost him even though you ended the war. "

Mr. Gold's frown deepened, " He was all I had left in the world. I had to do something. "

" Oh yes. Of course you did, " Regina scoffed. " Then, when someone had the heart to love you, you pushed her away and she... "

" If you say one more word, I will kill you right now, " Mr. Gold clenched his fists tighter. The thing that happened with Belle was second only to losing his son and Regina had the gall to mention both. She knew full well that bringing those things up was like shoving a knife in his heart.

" Then let's move along, shall we? " Regina said. " Let's talk about Miss Swan. "

" I would prefer you didn't, " Mr. Gold said evenly.

" You asked what I meant so I'm telling you, " Regina narrowed her eyes. " What do you know about her, really? "

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth. He knew more about Emma than Regina ever hoped to. He had seen it all in his vision he told Prince Charming and Snow White about. Of course, they were anxious to know how to stop the curse so he only told them what they wanted to hear.

Everything else, he kept to himself. The knowledge was a terrible burden and he wanted to step in and pluck her from her tumultuous life many times. However, he knew better than to disrupt the course of fate. It would deliver her into his hands when the time was right.

It had been part of fate's plan when he had been enabled to leave Storybrooke and collect Henry. He had been quite crafty, asking Regina's permission when she still thought he was affected by the curse. That was the closest he ever got to Emma before meeting her in the foyer of Granny's bed and breakfast. After that, he had made it a point to keep tabs on her and always know what she was doing.

" As much as you know I suppose, " He sighed, knowing she'd believe it. He smirked, " And what Sidney's printed in the paper. "

" My point exactly, " Regina said. " How can you be going after her when you know her past? She could up and leave at any time. "

Mr. Gold smiled, " I believe her running days are over. "

" And what makes you think that? " Regina arched an eyebrow.

" She's found a reason to stay, " Mr. Gold said firmly.

" Oh? Do you mean Henry... or someone else? " Regina eyed him intently.

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, " Only time will tell. Now, get out of my shop. Please. "

Regina frowned, knowing she had to honor his request. Mr. Gold was pretty sure she rued the day she had agreed to their deal. " This isn't over, Rumple. "

" I know it it isn't, " Mr. Gold smiled coldly. " It won't be until one of us is dead. "

Regina returned the cold smile but said nothing as she turned and walked out of the room...

* * *

Emma sat at her desk, poking at the bug she found in the tulips with a pen. After getting Mary-Margret home the night before, they both went to their respective rooms and crashed out. She hadn't come in until one the afternoon, her mind set on exposing Regina's frame job. It had been so elaborate and well planned, a less suspicious person would have taken everything at face value.

Emma wasn't like that though. She knew too much to be fooled by the things on the surface. She could see past that, finding evidence that Regina planted things to make Mary-Margret look guilty. She reconsidered that theory, knowing Regina would do everything she could to keep her hands clean.

Emma poked at the bug a little harder, wondering just how much Sidney had done under orders from Regina. She frowned, unable to believe she had been so blind to his betrayal. She recalled Mr. Gold's words about emotional entanglements, his meaning becoming even clearer than when he explained himself at the police station. She realized he wanted her to see it for herself because she probably wouldn't have believed him otherwise.

At the time, she thought Sidney was still on her side and would have defended him. Now, she knew better. The proof was right in front of her and now she had to decide what to do about it. She wanted to go right out and confront him then thought better of it.

She needed more proof. Dealing with Regina had taught her not to jump right up and go after someone. She needed to take her time and build her case. It had to be airtight with no way for Sidney to tap dance his way out of it.

She sighed, picking up the bug and putting it in her desk drawer. She would deal with Sidney later. She had other things on her mind, like proving Regina had framed Mary-Margret. Her mind went to the heart in the jewelry box, wondering just exactly where it had come from. She grabbed the file folder containing all the paperwork on the case and opened it.

She flipped to the lab report and picked up the phone on her desk. She dialed the number for the lab and waited for someone to answer. " Storybrooke medical and forensic services, " A lady answered after the third ring.

" Hello, " Emma said. " This is Sheriff Emma Swan. I was wondering if you or someone else could tell me if the evidence from the Kathryn Nolan case is still there. "

" I'll transfer you to the forensics lab, please hold, " The woman said before the 'on-hold' music came on.

Emma waited patiently for someone to answer. As she did, she heard footsteps outside of her office. " Gold, " She sighed. " I'm on the phone. "

" Gold? " August poked his head around the corner. " Were you expecting him? "

Emma shook her head, " No. He just shows up when I'm not, that's all. Sit. I'll be with you in a moment. "

August came into the office and sat in the chair across from Emma. " So what's going on? "

Emma shushed him as the forensics lab finally answered, " Peter Cook, lab tech. How may I help you? "

" Ah yes, " Emma said. " Mr. Cook, do you know if the evidence from the Nolan case is still in the lab? "

" Nolan... Nolan, " He muttered, the sound of papers rustling coming through the phone. " Oh yes. What did you need? "

" I need to see the heart that was sent in for testing, " Emma said.

Peter sighed, " We don't keep entire organs for a long time. We just take tissue samples and dispose of the rest. "

" Do you still have it? " Emma asked sharply. She hoped they did.

" Let me look at these papers again, " Peter said then took a sharp breath. " We do. It's scheduled for disposal tomorrow morning though. "

" And how do you dispose of those things? " Emma said.

" We incinerate them in the mornings, " Peter said.

" What time? " Emma got the pen she had been poking the bug with.

" At eight, " Peter replied.

Emma frowned, " Can I come by and look at it today? "

" As long as it's before six. We close at six, " Peter said.

Emma sighed, " Fine. I'll be there around five. "

" We'll be looking for you, " Peter said. " See you then. "

" Bye now, " Emma said and hung up the phone. She looked at August, " What do you want? "

August frowned, " Grumpy much? "

" You know what I've been through, " Emma said. She sighed, " And you know what I'm about to go through. "

" I wouldn't want to be in your shoes, " August said.

Emma arched an eyebrow, " Did you come here for something? "

August smirked, " Actually, I did. "

" Then tell me what it is, " Emma said.

" I have a theory... " August started.

Emma growled, " Everyone does. "

" Everyone? " August looked puzzled.

Emma sighed, " Well, Gold has one. It's way far fetched though. "

" Tell it to me, " August leaned forward in the chair. " I'd love to hear it. "

Emma tried to remember it, " It was something about whoever tried to kill Kathryn tried to kill her some other way than cutting out her heart then dumped her in the mines. Of course, I asked Kathryn what she remembered and it wasn't that at all. "

" What did she remember? " August seemed to be hanging on every word.

Emma thought about it, deciding it would be safe to tell August. " She said that she crashed her car to avoid hitting a deer. When the airbag deployed, it knocked her out. When she came to, there was a figure in black standing over her with a knife. "

" Did she say if it was a man or a woman? " August arched an eyebrow.

" She said she couldn't tell, " Emma said.

" I see, " August nodded once then furrowed his brow, " Did she tell you she was in a mine? "

Emma frowned, " She said she ran away and fell down a shaft of some sort. She was still kind of out of it when I questioned her. "

" So who said she was in a mine? " August cocked his head to the side.

Emma frowned, " I told you. Mr. Gold had a theory. "

August chuckled, " Right. A theory. "

" Are you trying to say something? " Emma quirked her mouth.

" You're the police officer, " August sighed. " You tell me if that tells you something. "

Emma stood up, " I'm not in the mood for riddles. I get enough of that from Gold. "

" Going somewhere? " August stood up as well.

" Yeah, " Emma nodded. " I have to go to the lab, remember? "

August nodded, " Oh yes. I guess you should. "

Emma gathered her things then looked at him, " I'm having a party on Saturday night to welcome Mary-Margret home. You can come if you want. "

" Me? Really? " August stood up. " Are you sure? "

Emma scoffed, " Yeah. You helped me a lot. It'd be wrong not to invite you. "

August smirked, " I'm flattered. "

" Let me give you the address, " Emma grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

" Can I ask who else is coming? " August asked.

Emma wrote the address down, " I don't know yet. You're the first person I've asked. "

" Are you asking Ruby to come? " August asked, a hopeful edge to his voice.

Emma handed him the paper, " I'm thinking about asking her, yeah. Why? "

August chuckled, " You and her are the only two people I've really talked to since coming to town. I'll need at least a couple of people I know to stick with so I don't feel totally alone. "

" Oh, " Emma muttered as she walked out from behind the desk. The smiles that Ruby had been giving August hadn't gone unnoticed. If Emma didn't know any better, she would say Ruby was in puppy love with the stranger.

" I'd better go, " August followed her out " I have some things to do before I go back to the bed and breakfast. "

Emma cocked her head to the side, " Oh? Like what? "

August gave her a slow smirk, " I found a really pretty place to get some inspiration. I'm going to go watch the sunset. "

" Hmm. Sounds like fun, " Emma sighed. " I wish I had time to watch a sunset. "

" Maybe some day you will, " August smirked. " See you out? "

Emma shrugged, " We're going the same way so why not? "

August bowed a bit stiffly, putting his left arm out, " After you. "


	2. Chapter 2

Once Upon A Time: Heart Of The Devil, Part Two

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma waited patiently at the lab. She had called earlier in the afternoon to find out if they still had the heart that was supposedly Kathryn's. The lab said on the phone that they still had it but Emma had to hurry because it was scheduled for disposal the next day. As Emma waited, she could hear hushed panicked voices just down the hall from where she stood.

A few minutes later, the lab tech that had went to retrieve the heart returned. The woman was a little blonde, shorter than Emma, and probably weight ninety pounds soaking wet. Emma had mused to herself Henry would have sworn she was Tinkerbell if he saw her. The badge on her lanyard said her name was Helen Henderson.

Helen had a very worried look on her face as she approached Emma. " What's wrong? " Emma asked before Helen could open her mouth.

She wrung her hands, " There's a problem. "

" What is it? " Emma asked a little sharply.

Helen sighed, " We can't find it. "

" What? " Emma blinked.

" We can't... " Helen said. " We think it may have accidentally been disposed of earlier today. "

" I just called an hour and a half ago. Some guy named Peter said it was still here. "

Helen shook her head, " He must have looked at the wrong papers. There's no sign of it anywhere. "

Emma frowned, " Were any tissue samples taken? "

" Of course, " Helen nodded then looked at the floor. She almost mumbled, " We can't find those either. "

Emma rolled her eyes, " It figures. "

Suddenly, another lab tech came running from the room Helen had been in. He was holding up a single glass slide. " I found one of Mrs. Nolan's tissue samples. "

Emma looked at it, " Is that the only one? "

The male lab tech nodded, " Yes. "

Emma looked at the man, " Is that enough to do another DNA test? "

He looked at it then frowned, " Maybe. "

" And if it's not? " Emma knew the answer already.

" It will be destroyed if we try, " The lab tech frowned. " We can if you want to run that risk. "

Emma had to think about it. She wanted as much proof as she could that Mary-Margret hadn't harmed Kathryn in any way. The more the better. She looked at both the lab tech in their eyes, " Do it. Just do it. "

The techs looked at each other then nodded. Emma watched as they walked away before heading out of the lab facility. She got to the parking lot and got into the police cruiser. She turned on the car and looked at the clock.

It was almost five-thirty and all she wanted to do was go home and go to bed. She knew Mary-Margret was there, probably fixing dinner. She would have to go to the police station first to switch cars. She entertained the idea of just taking the cruiser home but decided against it.

She pulled out of the parking space before heading out of the lot. The lab was on the opposite side of town from the police station so it would be a good while before she made it back. It would give her time to think of what she would do next. She had to find the mine shaft Kathryn fell through and more proof that Regina had something to do with the whole debacle.

She knew the shaft was close to where she had found the heart but on the other side of the river. Mr. Gold had mentioned something about a mine entrance in that general area and Emma wondered if it was as well hidden as he made it sound. If she couldn't find it, she would have to have him help her.

" Oh damn, " She muttered to herself as she remembered she was supposed to have dinner with him. He hadn't said what time or where that she could remember, just that Frederick was going to pick her up. She pressed the gas pedal down a little more, trying to make some time so she could get back to the station...

* * *

Mr. Gold waited in the main part of the shop. He had called Ruby to come over and she said she would be there. Ten minutes had passed since he placed the call and he knew it should have taken less time for her to get there. The door to the shop opened, the tiny bell tinkling as she slipped inside and shut the door behind her.

After her little career change and return to the diner, she had adopted a more conservative look. Gone were the red shorts, replaced by not too tight red pants. She no longer wore sky-high platforms but flat knee high boots. Her blouses were also different, the necklines no longer revealing like they had been.

Even her hairstyle had been toned down, just a few faint traces of red streaking her dark hair. He had heard that Granny was training her to take over the diner and inn for when she retired. If that were the case, it would be almost impossible for Ruby to get out from under his control. In fact, it would only increase it since he was the landlord of the property.

" What took you so long? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow as he gave her a disdainful look. " I don't approve of tardiness. "

" Granny made me wait until my break. You know the dinner rush is going to start soon, " Ruby said. " I have fifteen minutes. "

" Hopefully we'll be finished before then, " Mr. Gold walked out from behind the counter. He frowned, " So. I heard you were with the stranger yesterday. "

Ruby nodded, " He was talking to Emma when I found Kathryn. "

" Right, " Mr. Gold said. " Emma said he took you into the diner. "

" I was freaking out and he was trying to calm me down, " Ruby said. " I mean, I FOUND the heart and everyone thought Kathryn was dead. How did you expect me to react when I see someone I thought was dead? "

" Point taken but that's not what I called to ask you about, my dear, " Mr. Gold said. " I wanted to ask you to something else. "

" Oh, " Ruby blinked. " What did you want to ask me? "

" Do you think he's attracted to you? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

Ruby furrowed her brow, " I guess... I don't know. He seems interested. We always talk when he comes in. "

" Are you going out on Saturday night? " Mr. Gold already knew the answer.

Ruby sighed, " Granny has me working every other Saturday night and this is my Saturday to be at the diner. "

" Then find a way to get it off. I need you to go out this Saturday night. I want you to take him out, " Mr. Gold cocked his head to the side. " And keep him out. "

" What? Why? " Ruby asked.

Mr. Gold sighed, " I would like to look through his things in his room. It seems he's going to stay a while and I want to know why. "

" But I can look in there, " Ruby said. " I... "

" You looked before and you failed, " Mr. Gold cut her off. " And you didn't know what to look for. "

" If you would tell me. I can put everything back the way I found it and... " Ruby began.

" I can't tell you, " Mr. Gold said sharply. " I'll know it when I see it. "

Ruby frowned, " Oh. Okay. So, where do you want me to take him if I can get it off? "

" Somewhere away from the bed and breakfast. Keep him... occupied, " Mr. Gold quirked his mouth. " Do whatever you need to keep him away for as long as possible. "

Ruby nodded, looking uneasy with the request. " I guess I could do that. "

" You had better, " Mr. Gold replied. He smiled just slightly, " We have a deal after all. "

Ruby frowned but said nothing. He could tell by the look on her face she was thinking about the secret she was keeping from Granny. The amount of interest owed on the back rent was sure to take her a while to earn and give to him. That meant she still had to do as he said without argument until the debt was paid off.

Mr. Gold waved his hand, " You may go now. That's all I needed for tonight. "

" Okay, " Ruby said and went to the door. She opened it and slipped back outside.

Mr. Gold watched as she walked past the window before going to the display case the phone sat on. He picked it up and dialed, waiting for the person he was calling to answer. After the third ring, they did. " Yes, boss? "

Mr. Gold glanced at the clock on the wall, " It's almost time. Come get me and take me home. After that, collect Miss Swan and bring her to me. "

" Got it, boss, " Frederick said.

" Oh and Frederick, don't forget her present. "

" I won't boss, " Frederick replied.

Mr. Gold hung up the phone and started closing down the shop...

* * *

Emma was tearing her room apart, looking for something to wear. She wanted to look nice for her dinner with Mr. Gold but she couldn't find anything nice enough for it. The last time she had dressed up was the night of her twenty-eighth birthday. She had went after a skip and he had tried to stop her by turning over the table they were at.

That dress had been ruined for all intents and purposes, Emma trashing it after she took it off. She hated losing that dress because it was the only one she owned. Now, she stood in a trashed bedroom scattered with camisoles, tank tops, sweaters and jeans.

She had an idea and ran for one of her nicest sweaters, the green one. She snatched it up, turning to head back over to her mirror when she noticed Mary-Margret at the top of the stairs, blinking at the mess. She smiled sheepishly, " Oh. How long have you been there? "

" Long enough for you to throw every piece of clothing you own in the floor, " Mary-Margret still surveyed the mess. " What's got you so worked up? "

Emma didn't want to tell her she was going out on a date. She was even more opposed to telling her who the date was with. She smiled just slightly, " I have... something to do tonight. I want to look nice. "

" Something? " Mary-Margret arched an eyebrow.

Emma nodded then pulled on the sweater, " Yeah. "

Mary-Margret looked suspicious, " Are you going out on a date? " She asked.

Emma sighed, " It's more of an obligation. I agreed to... something before everything happened. Now it's over and I have to keep my promise. "

" Oh, " Mary-Margret nodded though she still looked puzzled. " I see. Who did you promise this dinner to? "

" It's not important, " Emma said.

" Is it the person who sent you those flowers? " Mary-Margret asked. She cocked her head to the side, " Did you ever figure out who that was? "

Emma sighed, " No. I'm still working on that. "

" Oh. Okay, " Mary-Margret said. " I guess you didn't have the time to. "

" No, " Emma shook her head. " I barely had time to sleep and eat. How could I find out who the flowers were from? "

" That's true, " Mary-Margret looked like she was buying Emma's little fibs. There was a knock at the door and she furrowed her brow, " Who could that be? "

Emma's heart stopped in her chest as Mary-Margret went downstairs. She had hoped to be ready in time to meet Frederick outside so Mary-Margret wouldn't see. She already knew from the looks she had already been getting there were a lot questions in her best friend's mind. She knew she wouldn't be able to explain about Mr. Gold for she was still trying to figure it all out herself.

She held her breath, waiting for Mary-Margret to call her down. She didn't have to wait long. Mary-Margret's voice faltered as she said, " Uh... Emma. It's for you. "

Emma took a deep breath and walked down the steps, each one feeling like it was in slow motion. When she reached the bottom, she looked towards the door. Frederick was standing there, holding up a garment bag. Emma blinked, " What's that? "

Frederick held it out to Emma, " The boss said it's yours. "

Emma glanced at Mary-Margret. She was just standing there, looking shocked with her mouth hanging open just slightly. Emma took the bag, " Thanks. "

" I'll wait in the car, " Frederick said. He then turned and walked away.

Emma grabbed the door, closing it. She eyed the garment bag then looked at Mary-Margret. She sighed, " I guess you know now, huh? "

Mary-Margret finally blinked then whispered, " Mr. Gold? You're going to dinner with Mr. Gold? "

" Yes, " Emma nodded slowly. " I made a deal with him that I would have dinner with him once a week. "

" But why? " Mary-Margret asked.

" He helped me with the robbery case, " Emma said. She wasn't going to give her all the details of the deal. They had planned on coming up with a way to topple Regina but an opportunity ended up presenting itself. If they could prove Regina framed Mary-Margret, her reputation would take a serious hit.

Emma sighed, " I hate to admit it but his input helped me solve the whole thing. It was the price for his help. "

" So you're doing it because he helped you with a case? " Mary-Margret said.

Emma nodded, " Yeah. That's about it. "

" Okay then, " Mary-Margret said then looked at the garment bag Emma was holding. She furrowed her brow, " I wonder what that is. "

Emma looked at the bag as well, " I guess we should open it and find out. "

They walked over to the coat hooks on the wall, hooking the bag to one. Emma glanced at Mary-Margret before pulling the zipper down slowly. When it was open, they pulled the bag aside and revealed a sleeveless lapis blue dress with an empire waist and delicate ruching. The neck was a deep V in the front as well as in the back.

She reached into the bag and pulled it off the hanger gently, her eyes going wide as she whispered, " Oh my God. "

" What? " Mary-Margret looked at her.

" Feel it, " Emma said. " It's silk. "

Mary-Margret touched it and blinked, " It's HEAVY silk. "

" Yeah, " Emma already knew it had to be expensive from just that. She held it up to her body, finding the hem stopped just shy of her knees. It was one of the prettiest things she had ever seen but she hesitated. She had never been given something so beautiful.

" Are you going to put it on? " Mary-Margret asked.

Emma looked at her then at the dress again. She bit her lip then sighed, " I guess I should. "

Mary-Margret took it from Emma, holding it with the zipper facing her. Emma pulled off her sweater and tank top, throwing them over the back of a chair. After that, she quickly shed her jeans. Her hands trembled as she unzipped the dress.

Mary-Margret helped her put it on, zipping it up once it was on. She gasped, " It fits you perfectly. "

Emma nodded, a bit shocked that it fit so well. " I need to go look in the mirror. "

" Let's go, " Mary-Margret said. " We can look in mine. "

The two women rushed to Mary-Margret's bedroom, Emma stopping in her tracks when she saw herself in the dress. She turned around once before looking at Mary-Margret, furrowing her brow at the worried look on her friend's face. " What's wrong? "

Mary-Margret frowned, " I'm not sure you should wear that. "

" What? " Emma was confused. " You just said it fit me perfectly. "

" I know I did, " Mary-Margret said. " But I'm worried. "

" About what? " Emma said.

Mary-Margret sighed, " I know you said this was an obligation but what if... What if Gold sees it as something else? "

" Something else? " Emma tried to sound clueless. " Like what? "

Mary-Margret wrung her hands, " Emma... what if he thinks this is a romantic date? "

" It's not, " Emma said. She knew differently but she didn't want to worry her friend.

Mary-Margret frowned, " You two have been together so much lately. "

" It couldn't be helped, " Emma said. " Like I said, this is just part of a deal I made with him. Nothing more, nothing less. "

" The flowers were from him, weren't they? " Mary-Margret asked as if the thought just occurred to her.

Emma nodded, not wanting to lie any more. " Yes. "

" Emma... " Mary-Margret said. " Can't you see why he's giving you such expensive gifts? "

Emma blinked, " Because he can? "

" No. Emma, " Mary-Margret said. " I think he... "

There was another knock at the door, cutting the conversation short. Emma looked at Mary-Margret, " I really have to go. He's waiting. "

" Without shoes? " Mary-Margret looked down at Emma's bare feet.

Emma looked down as well, " Oh damn. "

There was a more insistent knock at the door, " Miss Swan? I forgot something, " It was Frederick.

Emma walked past Mary-Margret and out to the living room. She went to the door, opening it. Frederick was standing there, holding up a bag big enough to hold a shoebox. " Oh, " Emma took the bag. She looked in it and found that it indeed contained what she thought was in it.

" He called, " Frederick said. " He wanted to know what was taking so long. "

" I'm almost ready, " Emma said as she walked over to the table. She pulled the box out of the bag and opened it. There was a pair of black ballerina flats in it.

Mary-Margret was by the stairs, watching as she put them on. " How does he know your shoe size? " She sounded puzzled.

" He bought me a pair of boots, " Emma said as she stood up.

" Why? " Mary-Margret asked.

" Long story, " Emma sighed as she pulled her hair out of the ponytail it was in. " I got to go. "

Mary-Margret frowned, " We're not done talking. "

" I'll be back later, " Emma said as she grabbed her black leather jacket and put it on. " I have a promise to keep. "


	3. Chapter 3

Once Upon A Time: Heart Of The Devil, Part Three

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Mr. Gold sat on the window seat that looked out towards the street. He had made sure dinner was perfect before going to wait for Emma's arrival. He had Alston prepare a rather simple meal of Caesar salad, ginger roasted lamb and red velvet cake for dessert. He had picked a fine red wine to go with the meal, something Mr. Gold was certain Emma would also enjoy.

Though it wasn't complicated, the chef's prowess in the kitchen would most certainly shine though and hopefully make a good impression on Emma. He reached for his pocket watch to check the time again when he heard a car pull up to the house. He felt his heartbeat quicken as he heard the slam of a car door and the car pull away. He got up, making his way to the front door as he silently cursed his still sore right leg.

He had really pushed himself to retrieve Kathryn from the mines but it had to be done. Regina couldn't win. She had to know she couldn't always have her way. If he couldn't kill her then he would surely put her in her place as much as he possibly could.

He reached the door, opening before Emma could ring the doorbell. He looked her over and smiled, " You wore it. "

Emma nodded, " Yeah. It's beautiful. Thank you. "

" You're welcome my dear, " He smiled. She was absolutely breathtaking in the dress he had so carefully picked for her. He wanted something that would compliment her creamy white skin, blue/green eyes and flaxen hair. She had put on a jacket over it but it did nothing to obscure her beautiful curves or long shapely legs.

" You look very nice in it, " He said.

She looked him over slowly. He had picked out a black suit, a blue shirt that was a few shades darker than her dress and a black tie to wear for her. She smiled nervously, " You look nice too. "

" Thank you, " He smirked. He stepped aside to usher he in, " Come in. Let me take your jacket. "

Emma hesitated then came inside, waiting for him to close the door behind her. She shrugged the jacket off then handed it to him gingerly, " Thanks. "

He placed it over the staircase banister, the closest thing to him. He turned back to Emma, smiling at the way the dress fit her, getting the full effect with the jacket out of the way. He followed her curves with his eyes for a brief moment before looking at her face again. He smiled, " Dinner is waiting for us in the dining room. "

Emma gave him a sheepish smile, " I've only been here once. I don't know where that is. "

" Then I shall show you, " Mr. Gold put his left hand gently on Emma's elbow to guide her. He felt her shiver a bit at his touch, smiling just slightly. He recalled that Ruby had told him Emma was dreaming about him. The way she shivered whenever he touched her let him know the dreams weren't like the one she had told him about.

She had only shared the one with him, telling her it meant she needed to be prepared to suffer some hardships before realizing her full potential. He also told her the dream meant she was insecure and needed to get past that. Once she did that, she'd be able to do anything. After that, she hadn't spoken of her dreams again.

He knew why after Ruby had revealed to him the tidbit of information at the diner. It was only logical to assume the dreams were intimate from the way Emma reacted to his presence. He was curious to know just what they had entailed but he wasn't going to ask. He wasn't naïve or innocent by any means and her reactions let him know neither were the things going on inside of her head.

He led her through the house to the dining room. It was much smaller than the one at the summer house but still just as elegant. He took his hand from her and went to the dark walnut dining table, pulling out one of the low back chairs for her. " Please sit. "

Emma did as she was told, her eyes fixed on the large covered plate in front of her. She glanced at him, " It smells good. "

" Oh, it is. Alston is one of the best chefs I have ever met, " Mr. Gold smiled. " That's why I hired him. "

Emma nodded, " That breakfast he made for Mary-Margret and I was absolutely amazing. I forgot to thank you for it. I've never had French toast that good. "

Mr. Gold smiled and sighed. He hadn't expected her to thank him for it was the morning after she had pushed him away and she still seemed unhappy with him when he came with the food. They made up later in the day though so it was alright. " There were other things going on at the time. "

Emma chuckled nervously, " Yeah. There was. "

" Would you like some wine, my dear? " Mr. Gold motioned to the bottle that was chilling on the table in a silver ice bucket.

" Yes. Thanks, " Emma nodded.

Mr. Gold went to a cabinet that ran along the back wall of the dining room and brought out two gold-rimmed red wine glasses. He carried them to the table, setting one down for Emma and placing the other by his plate. He got the wine and filled Emma's glass about a third full. He poured himself the same amount before putting the bottle back in the ice bucket.

He walked around to the other side of the table before sitting down, leaning his cane against the table. He watched as Emma took a sip of wine, furrowing his brow when she got a peculiar look on her face. " Is there something wrong, my dear? "

Emma shook her head, " No. This wine is really good. "

Mr. Gold smiled, " That's why I picked it. I knew you would enjoy it. I feel you will enjoy dinner as well. "

" I hope so. I'm starving, " Emma reached for the lid that covered her plate. She glanced at Mr. Gold and he nodded his permission. She took the lid off and gasped, " This looks wonderful. "

Mr. Gold removed the lid from his plate, " It does, doesn't it? "

" This all looks so delicious, " Emma picked up her salad fork.

" Wait until you see dessert, my dear. You may just say that again, " Mr. Gold said as he took up his fork as well.

" What's for dessert? " Emma asked.

Mr. Gold smirked, " Red velvet cake. "

She blinked in surprise, " That's one of my favorites. "

" Oh, is it now? " Mr. Gold already knew that. Ruby said she had mentioned it once and passed the information along to him.

" Yes, " Emma nodded then took a bite of her salad.

" What a lucky guess, " Mr. Gold mused.

Emma then took a taste of the lamb. She chewed and swallowed, " I swear you're trying to make me fat with all this good food you keep feeding me. "

Mr. Gold chuckled, " No, my dear. I'm just making sure you're well taken care of. "

Emma blushed slightly. She always seemed so flattered when he tried to impress upon her that he wanted to take care of her. He knew for a fact that no one had ever cared for her as much as he was trying to... when she's let him anyway. " Oh. "

Mr. Gold watched her for a little longer before he started to eat as well. He let there be silence for a few moments as they ate and drank. When she finished her first glass of wine, he refilled it for her. She was taking her time and he knew it was probably because she hadn't had a decent dinner since all of the trouble started.

He finished his first glass of wine then refilled it. He took a sip of it and swallowed before saying, " How is Miss Blanchard doing? Is she happy to be home? "

Emma nodded, " More than you know. "

" I'm glad to hear it, " Mr. Gold said.

Emma looked like she suddenly remembered something and set down her fork. She swallowed then took breath, " Oh. I forgot. "

" What did you forget? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

" I'm throwing a welcome home party for her on Saturday, " Emma said.

" Is that so? " Mr. Gold said. " And who all is coming to this little party? "

Emma frowned, " I don't know yet. I just started asking people today. "

" I see, " Mr. Gold said. " And who have you asked so far? "

" I asked Ruby and... " Emma's voice trailed off. She smiled nervously, " And now you. "

Mr. Gold nodded once, " I will try to make it but I cannot make any guarantees. I am a busy man after all and there's quite a few things I had to put off because of this whole mess. "

Emma looked disappointed, " I guess so. "

He smiled gently, " I will try to drop by. "

Emma perked up just slightly, " Really? "

" I said I'd try, " Mr. Gold said.

" Great, " Emma smiled and took a big drink of wine.

Mr. Gold took another sip of wine before starting on his food again. He glanced at Emma, " I assume you've started working on proving Regina tried to frame Miss Blanchard? "

Emma nodded, " I have. I went to the lab today to take another look at the heart. "

" And how did that go? " Mr. Gold cocked his head to the side. " Was it still there? "

" It wasn't, " Emma frowned. " It was supposed to be disposed of in the morning but there was some mistake and it was disposed of early. "

Mr. Gold frowned, " How unfortunate. At least we know it wasn't Mrs. Nolan's. I mean, how could she be alive otherwise? "

Emma looked like she was thinking about something then nodded, " I know, right? "

" Surely they had some tissue samples? " Mr. Gold asked then took another sip of wine.

" They found one, " Emma put up her right index finger to illustrate her point.

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, " Enough for another test? "

" They said maybe, " Emma replied. " It's our last shot to prove the test results were faked. "

" I see, " Mr. Gold nodded. They were silent for another long moment as they ate and it gave him time to think. He recalled Emma had said someone was spying on her, the reason she lost the last shred of evidence that pointed to Regina. " Any luck finding your mole, my dear? "

Emma scoffed, setting her fork down. She finished her second glass of wine and poured another. " It was Sidney. You remember those tulips he brought me? "

" Those cheap hideous things? " Mr. Gold said and took another drink of wine. " Yes. I remember. "

" Well, I found a microphone in them. Apparently he was never on my side at all, " Emma drank a little more. She frowned, " I don't know how I could have been so blind. "

" As I told you before, " Mr. Gold sighed. They had talked about it enough so he was certain she knew what he was getting at. He had warned her a few times about emotional entanglements in hopes it would finally get through to her.

" I know, " Emma sighed. " But now I want to pay him back along with Regina. "

" Of course, he's probably aware you've found the bug by now, " Mr. Gold pointed out then finished his second glass of wine. He recalled the pictures he had at the shop. If needed, he would pass those along to her as further proof against Sidney. He had held onto them because Emma was so beautiful in them but he would use them if needed.

" True, " Emma said, pouring herself another glass of wine. " Maybe he'll leave me alone for a while now. "

Mr. Gold gave her a serious look, " Just make sure you watch your back. You know he's a sneaky one. "

Emma rolled her eyes, " Yes I do. "

Mr. Gold pushed his plate away, " I do believe I am finished. Are you? "

Emma looked at what was left of her food then pushed the plate away. There was hardly anything left of the salad and she had eaten about half of the meat. " Yeah. I want to save some room for that cake. If it's as good as you say... "

" It is, " Mr. Gold smiled. " Come. Let's go to the kitchen. "

Emma watched him as he went to stand up, getting up when a sharp pain in his right leg made him grimace. She got up and walked around to his side of the table, placing her left hand on his right shoulder. " Are you okay? " She sounded concerned.

" I'm fine. My leg is still sore and sitting has made it a bit stiff, " Mr. Gold replied. He found it quite touching that she was so worried about his well-being. He let her help him stand, grabbing his cane before rising fully.

" Which way? " Emma asked.

" The kitchen is through that door, " Mr. Gold motioned to a door on opposite wall from the glass cabinet. He took her by the hand and gave her the sweetest look he could muster, " I'll show you. "

" Okay, " Emma blushed again. Mr. Gold wasn't sure if it was because of his touch, the wine or a little bit of both. She seemed to be getting a little tipsy though.

He led her into the kitchen, letting go of her hand when they reached the middle of the room. He went to the refrigerator. " I didn't know how long dinner would take so I had Alston cut the slices earlier and place them in here. "

" Oh, " Emma said.

He brought out one plate, turning and holding it out to her. " This one is yours. "

Emma stepped forward, taking it from his hand. She smiled, " Triple layer? "

Mr. Gold turned back and got his slice of cake out, shutting the fridge with his elbow, " Yes. I asked him to make it that way. "

" Wow, " Emma smiled. " I really think you ARE trying to get me fat. "

Mr. Gold chuckled, " Ah, you caught me. "

" I knew it! " Emma had a playful tone to her voice as she smiled the smile he loved so.

" Come, " He said. He looked towards a tiny bistro table that sat in a little nook. It had two chairs and they were quite close. " Let's sit at the kitchen table. "

Emma nodded and followed him. He set his cake down and took hers, setting it down before getting her chair for her. She sat down then frowned, " What about forks? "

" I knew I was forgetting something, " Mr. Gold snapped his fingers. He went to the silverware drawer and got two forks. He brought them back to the table, offering one to Emma before he sat down. He watched as she took the plastic wrap from the cake and took a bite.

" Oh my God, that's good, " She said.

" I told you it was, " Mr. Gold smiled as he unwrapped his cake. " I don't know what Alston does to it to make it so good. "

" The frosting is amazing too, " Emma said as she took another bite. " This is even better than the cake down at Granny's. "

Mr. Gold couldn't help but take pleasure in the joy Emma was getting, watching her as she ate. He sighed, taking a bite of his own cake. He looked at Emma again, smirking slightly. " You have frosting in the corner of your mouth. "

Emma blinked as she reached for her face, " Where? "

Mr. Gold set his fork down before reaching over to her, flicking the frosting away with his thumb, enjoying the softness of her lips as he did. He smiled before taking his fork up again. " It's gone now. "

" Thanks, " Emma had blushed again when he touched her. She seemed to be thinking of other things and he wondered just what they were.

He got a wicked idea, one he knew would make her squirm. He liked to make her do that once in a while. He cocked his head to the side, " So, have you had any more dreams? "

Emma stopped mid-chew, " What? "

" Have you had any more dreams, " Mr. Gold repeated. " Like the one you had me decipher. "

Emma swallowed her cake and frowned, " I did actually. It's been a long time though. I'm not sure if I can recall all of it. "

" Just try, " Mr. Gold said. He quirked his mouth, " Unless it's one you don't want to share. "

Emma took a sharp breath then set her fork down. She thought for a long moment then said, " I don't know if you'll get much out of it. It really didn't make much sense to me when I had it. "

" Most dreams don't make sense until they're analyzed, " Mr. Gold shrugged. He gave her a coy grin, " Try me. "

Emma took a deep breath then started to speak, " I was in the white nightgown again. Barefoot too. "

" Did you have this one recently? " Mr. Gold asked.

She shook her head, " No. It was right after the first one. "

" Oh. So it was like a continuation of the dream we already talked about? " He arched an eyebrow. If she had it recently, the fact she was barefoot and in the gown again would have meant she was still unsure of herself.

" Yes, " Emma nodded.

" Were you in the woods again? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

Emma shook her head, " No. I think I was in a mine. A crying man was there. "

" I see, " Mr. Gold nodded. " Go on. "

" Well I found a torch and I followed the path downward until I got to what I guess was the bottom. It was there I found the crying man. He was in some kind of cell and was asking me to get him out, " Emma explained. " His voice was kind of creepy and childish. "

" Oh really? " He listened intently. It sounded like she had dreamed of him while he was imprisoned. She was still skeptical enough she wouldn't have believed it was him but it would certainly put a different spin on everything.

" Yes. He kept asking me to come closer and I tried to, " Emma said.

" What did he look like? Did you see him? " Mr. Gold cocked his head to the other side as he set his fork down. He had to know if she had seen him the way he used to be.

" No, " Emma shook her head. " This big wind came up and blew out the torches before I could. I woke up after that. "

Mr. Gold frowned, " That's not a whole lot to work with. "

" I know, " Emma said. " But that's what there was of it. "

Mr. Gold thought for a long moment then sighed, " It sounds like you need to rescue someone from some sort of prison. Perhaps a figurative one. "

" A figurative one? " Emma blinked.

" Yes, " Mr. Gold clasped his hands in front of him. " People get locked up with emotions and... mistakes from their past. Perhaps you are going to show someone how to get around that and release them from a prison of their own devise. "

Emma scoffed, " I don't know how I'm going to do that. I have enough issues without taking on someone else's besides. "

Mr. Gold sighed, " Perhaps that person will help you with your issues as you help them with theirs. "

Emma quirked her mouth, " I could only hope. "

" I'm just telling you what it means, " Mr. Gold said. " What you choose to do with it is up to you. "

" Oh, " Emma said.

Mr. Gold gave Emma a slightly evil grin, " Any other ones I might find interesting? "

Emma shook her head almost instantly, " Nope. "

" I see, " He nodded once. He looked at her plate, " Are you going to finish that? "

Emma pushed the plate away, " I'm done. "

" I'm done as well, " He pushed his plate away. He gave her an imploring look, " Would you like a tour of the house while you're here? "

Emma frowned, " Are you sure? I mean, with your leg... "

" I'm fine, " Mr. Gold waved her off. " It will get worse if I keep it still for too long. "

" Oh, " Emma said. " Sure then, if you want. "

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, " I do. Now, if you could help me up. "

Emma hesitated, looking a bit unsure. He could see she had goosebumps and looked a little flushed. She had looked that way since about halfway through dinner. He began to wonder if the wine was hitting her a little harder than he expected.

" Sure, " She finally stood up and went to his side. She shivered when he slipped his left arm around her as she slipped her right arm around his shoulders.

Mr. Gold stood up slowly, smiling at Emma once he was on his feet. He looked her in the eyes and gave her a sweet look. " My dear? "

" Yes? " She whispered, obviously trapped by his gaze. She tried so hard to avoid it but often failed, becoming helpless and unable to do anything but look at him.

" My cane? " He murmured.

" Oh yes, " Emma grabbed it from where he had leaned it against the table. She offered it to him, " Sorry. "

He took his arm from her and she let go of him. He took her by the hand, smiling. " Where would you like to begin? "

* * *

" So you want me to take her home, boss? " Frederick asked as he and Mr. Gold looked at Emma as she slept on the Queen Anne couch in the den. After taking a tour of the house, they had went to sit in the den for a bit. Emma had complained she was thirsty and he went to get her a glass of water.

By the time he returned, she had fallen asleep. He chose not to wake her and called Frederick to take her home. Mr. Gold looked at Frederick, " Yes. "

" Okay, " Frederick leaned down and gently lifted Emma from the couch. He looked at Mr. Gold, " Are you coming along? "

" No, I don't believe so. I need to rest as well. You may go now, " Mr. Gold said. He turned to leave then stopped, leaning in and kissing Emma lightly on the forehead.

" Goodnight, my dear, " He whispered as he touched her cheek. He looked at Frederick, " You may take her now. "

" Right, boss. "


	4. Chapter 4

Once Upon A Time: Heart Of The Devil, Part Four

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma rolled over, opened her eyes then shut them again when the light in the room was too much for her. Her head hurt and the covers were not the way she always slept under them. She pushed them off and tried to sit up but her head felt like a bowling ball... a heavy one at that.

As she lay there, she realized something was amiss. She slowly opened her eyes, hissing as the light once again assaulted her tender brain. When she could see, she looked down and found she was in nothing but her black bra and panties. She took a sharp breath, wondering what had become of her clothes.

She looked around the room, careful not to turn her head too quickly. She found the dress Mr. Gold had given her was hanging on the wardrobe, the shoes placed neatly beneath it. That still didn't explain what had happened between asking for a glass of water at Mr. Gold's house and waking up in her own bed. She shut her eyes and sighed, " The wine... "

With the one word, the whole night came back to her. Everything had been perfect and he had been a gentleman. She couldn't recall a time when she had been treated so well. She had been uncomfortable though, being so close and alone with him made her mind torment her the entire night.

Her dreams kept running though her mind and she tried to stop them with the wine. It was futile, her tipsy state making the images come stronger and faster. It had been made worse when he started asking if she had anymore dreams like the one he had interpreted. When he first said the word, her mind went to the ones she swore she would never tell anyone about.

She realized what he meant and shared the last non-intimate dream she had with him. After relaying to him, he explained it the best he could. After that, he asked her if he had any other ones and she denied it. He looked like he knew something but didn't press the issue.

Him mentioning the dreams was all it took for her mind to switch into overdrive. She couldn't get it to stop as she walked around the house with him, pretending to listen as he told some of the stories behind the trinkets he owned. All her mind would let her do was recall every lurid detail of her dreams. It took everything she had to try to fight it off, her mind tired by the time she had sat down on the couch.

Her body was still tired too, her sleep pattern still in a shambles from the turmoil she had just been through with Mary-Margret. She must have fallen so deep asleep, she didn't even recall being moved much less being brought home or stripped. She pulled the covers back up, not sure what time it was nor did she care. " Emma? " Mary-Margret's voice reached her ears from the kitchen.

" What? " Emma called back then grimaced.

" Are you awake yet? It's almost nine, " Mary-Margret called back. She had taken a little time off from school and would return to work on Monday.

" Oh damn, " Emma muttered. She had a ton of things to do and she wasn't going to let a hangover stop her. She had many that were much worse. " Make some coffee, " She called then hissed at the pain in her head.

" I have a pot on now, " Mary-Margret called back.

" Great, " Emma said, throwing the covers back off. She sat up slowly, surveying the damage she did to her room. She would have to clean it up for the party the next day in case anyone wandered up there. She got up, picking out a pair of yoga pants and a night shirt to put on.

She got dressed and went downstairs. Mary-Margret glanced up from what she was doing. She looked back down, " Food will be ready in a few minutes. "

" Coffee first, " Emma said as she sat down at the bar. " And maybe some aspirin. "

" You shouldn't take it with coffee, " Mary-Margret continued to work on breakfast..

" Then can I have some water? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

Mary-Margret glanced at her again, " You know where the glasses are at. "

Emma frowned. She sensed a little bit of hostility in Mary-Margret voice. She got up and went to the cabinet where the glasses were. She got one and went to the sink.

" You're a little touchy this morning, " Emma muttered as she filled the glass.

Mary-Margret sighed, " I'm still trying to figure out what was going on last night. "

" There's nothing to figure out, " Emma went to the cabinet where the aspirin was. She opened it and got the bottle. She opened it and shook out two. " I made a deal and I had to honor it. "

Mary-Margret stopped what she was doing and turned to look at her, " And you couldn't tell me that last night? "

" My mind was somewhere else, " Emma put the pills in her mouth and swallowed them with the water.

" So you decided to lie to me? " Mary-Margret asked sharply. " All you had to do was tell me the truth. "

" If I told you the truth, you would have just asked more questions, " Emma sighed.

Mary-Margret frowned, " Well, maybe I would have. But you would've probably lied to me if I asked them. "

Emma blinked, speechless because Mary-Margret was probably right. She sighed and went back to the bar. " Can I have my coffee now? "

" You know where the coffee pot is, " Mary-Margret started to put the bacon and eggs she had been cooking onto plates.

Emma rolled her eyes, " How long are you going to be mad at me? "

" I don't know, " Mary-Margret said. " When are you going to stop lying to me? "

" Mary-Margret... " Emma almost whined.

Mary-Margret put the plates on the bar then glared at Emma, " After everything we've been through... After what you said to me outside of that madman's house, you couldn't tell me the truth last night? "

Emma frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, " What do you want from me? "

" The truth, " Mary-Margret said. " I just want to know what's going on between you and Mr. Gold. "

Emma sighed, " It's hard to explain. "

" Then try, " Mary-Margret said. " It can't be good if you think you have to lie to me about it. "

" Actually, it's been wonderful, " Emma uncrossed her arms from over her chest and looked at the floor.

" What? " Mary-Margret sounded bewildered.

" It's been wonderful, " Emma looked at her. She sighed, " He's been doing things for me, looking out for me and he worries about me if I don't take care of myself. "

" And what does he ask for in return? " Mary-Margret asked. " You know there's always a price with him. "

Emma cocked her head to the side, " Not always. Didn't you tell me he was representing you for free? "

" That was different, " Mary-Margret said. " That was a professional decision. Emma, what's his price? "

Emma sighed, " He wants me to spend time with him. Dinner once a week and to talk to him for a little bit when we run into each other. "

" So companionship? " Mary-Margret arched an eyebrow. " He's taking care of you for companionship? "

" Yes, " Emma said.

" So he's buying your friendship? " Mary-Margret arched an eyebrow.

Emma frowned, " It's not like that. I tried to get him to stop but he won't. He told me he wants to do it and won't take 'no' for an answer. "

" And how do YOU feel about it? " Mary-Margret asked. " How do you feel about him? "

Emma took a breath and looked at the ceiling. Her hangover was making it hard to think, to find the right words to explain how she felt. She then looked at Mary-Margret, " I feel like he's just like everyone else and needs someone to care for him. "

" And do you care for him? " Mary-Margret asked.

Emma had to think about it then decided not to tell her how she felt. She knew if she answered the question she was just asked, it wouldn't exactly be a lie. She had only asked if she cared, not if she loved him. She really wasn't for sure if it could have been called love but it was certainly something more than caring.

She thought back to how if felt to hold him as she helped him, how she didn't want to let him go once her arms were around him. She recalled how he had told her her dream meant she was going to save someone from themselves and she couldn't help but wonder if it was him she was going to save.

She knew he was in pain and had suffered so much. Some things he had shared and other things she had only heard about. Regardless, she knew he had felt pain equal and greater than her own. She looked Mary-Margret in the eye, " Yes. I care for him. "

Mary-Margret looked at her for a long moment then sighed, " Alright. Eat your breakfast before it gets cold. You have to get to work. "

Emma sat down and sighed, " So how did I get home last night? "

Mary-Margret walked around the bar and sat down next to her. She took a drink of coffee then sighed, " There was a knock on the door about two hours after you left and it was Frederick. I opened the door, he carried you upstairs and left. "

" That's it? " Emma said. " Did he say anything? "

" Not a word, " Mary-Margret said. " After he left, I took your clothes off and tucked you in. "

Emma smiled, " Thanks. "

" No problem, " Mary-Margret sighed. " What are friends for? "

Emma leaned over and hugged Mary-Margret, " I'm sorry I lied. I just didn't know how you would feel. "

Mary-Margret hugged her back, " It's okay. It's your life. "

* * *

Emma was looking around at the site where she found the heart. The hole was still there but the police tape had long blown away. It didn't matter though. She just needed to use the spot to find her way to where she needed to be.

She thought about what Kathryn had told her in the hospital. She remembered Kathryn said she had knocked the cloaked figure away and ran across the river. She took into consideration that Kathryn was scared and confused, looking around at all the possible paths she could have took. She walked back up the embankment to get her water boots, startling when she found August waiting by the police car.

" Damn it, " Emma growled. " You need to stop sneaking up on me like that. "

" Sorry, " August smiled. " I saw the car and wanted to see what you found out at the lab yesterday. "

Emma rolled her eyes, " The heart was gone. They had a tissue sample though and they're going to test it. "

" What for? " August scoffed. " We know it's not Kathryn's. "

" But it'll be proof that the test results were faked and I need that, " Emma said.

August shrugged, " Point taken. "

" So is that all? " Emma asked as she went to the trunk and opened it. She pulled out her wellies then leaned against the trunk and started to pull her boots off.

August looked around, " Why are you back out here? "

" Mr. Gold's theory, " Emma sighed. " I thought I'd take a look into it since there's a mine entrance around her somewhere. I want to see if it holds water. "

" I see, " August nodded. " And what if you don't find anything? "

" Then I don't find anything, " Emma grunted as she pulled on her left boot. She pulled on the right one and stood up. " You wanna come with me? "

August shrugged, " Sure. Why not? "

Emma arched an eyebrow, " How's your shin splints? "

August smirked, " You remembered. "

" I did, " Emma returned the smile.

" Better, " August said. " Why do you want to know? "

" I asked because we're going to a lot of walking, " Emma turned back to the trunk and got out a small pickaxe, some flag tape, a handful of flag stakes, a hank of rope, a couple of flashlights and a back pack. She put the things in the back pack and put it on before shutting the trunk. " Especially if I find that mine entrance. "

" Sounds good, " August said. " Lead the way. "

Emma walked back down the embankment then glanced at August, " I'm guessing the incident happened close to where we found the jewelry box. She would have ran across the river and to the other side. "

" There're some rocks sticking out of the water right there, " August pointed to a spot further down the river. " Maybe it happened there. Did she say she was in the river? "

" Yeah, " Emma said. " That's too far away from the place the heart was buried. "

" Well, let's mark the spot on this side somehow then use the rocks to get across, " August said.

" I'm on it, " Emma snorted and took off the back pack. She got one of the flag stakes out and pushed it into the ground.

August sniffed the air, " Gah. Do you smell that? "

Emma sniffed as she got out the flag tape and tore a piece off, " Yeah. Smells like something died around here somewhere. "

" Yeah, " August said. " Somewhere. "

" Anyway, the spot's marked, " Emma said after tying the tape to the stake. " Let's go across and see what we can find. "

Emma and August walked down the bank until they reached the rocks. She glanced at him then at the rocks, " Can you make it across? "

" Yes, " August nodded. " I told you, I'm fine. "

" Okay, " Emma said then stepped out onto the first rock. August waited until she got to the next one before following and they made their way across. Emma stepped off onto the bank on the other side and turned to make sure August was going to make it. He grimaced sharply as he stepped off the last rock then had to walk in a circle for a few seconds.

" You said you were okay, " Emma quirked her mouth.

" I am, " August hissed. " That was just a big step. "

" Whatever you say, " Emma shrugged then walked over to the spot directly across from where she had stuck the flag. " She probably ran across this way then she said she ran up... "

" The part that goes up is over there, " August pointed.

" I was just about to say over there, " Emma narrowed her eyes at him. " Are you going to come with me? "

" It's not that steep, " August scoffed.

Emma walked towards the spot they had decided on, the smell of the dead thing getting much stronger. She covered her mouth and nose as she looked around for the source of the stench. August grimaced from the smell. " Oh yeah, something's dead around here, " Emma said from behind her hand.

August looked around, " That wood pile has a lot of flies around it. "

Emma looked to the pile in question then approached it carefully. She picked up a stick off the ground and started moving the wood around, causing the flies to scatter. She moved the wood enough to see what looked like what was left of a stag, the antlers almost blending in with the wood. She gagged and ran away from the pile, feeling like she was going to throw up.

August went to her side, " Are you okay? "

" I'm fine. I just had... a little too much to drink last night, " Emma explained as she tried to get a hold of herself. She gasped for air, " I think it would be fair to guess that's where our heart came from. "

" Probably, " August said. He furrowed his brow, " Why were you drinking last night? "

" Don't worry about it, " Emma waved him off. " I just had too much wine after work. "

August chuckled, " Oh. Celebrating Mary-Margret's release? "

" Yeah, " Emma felt like the nausea had subsided enough. She stood up straight, " We need to find where Kathryn fell. "

" Right, " August said. " Hopefully, it's away from that carcass. "

" It better be, " Emma sighed. They went away from the wood pile and back to the path they were on. As they walked, the toe of her boot caught on the edge of what looked to be a piece of plywood. " I think I found something. "

August looked down, " I believe so. "

" Help me lift this, " Emma said as she reached down and tried to pull up the wood.

August tried to help then frowned when he had no luck. He let go, " It feels like it's nailed into the ground or something. "

Emma sighed, " Looks that way. I guess whoever chased her covered it up so she couldn't find her way back out. "

" I wouldn't be surprised, " August said. " So we should find the mine entrance now, huh? "

Emma nodded, " Back down we go. "

August frowned, " I don't think it's on this side. I didn't see any sign of it anyway. "

" So what do you want to do? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

August pointed in the opposite direction, " Let's try that way. "

" Okay, " Emma nodded. She had to admit, there wasn't any signs of an entrance by the water. They walked together for a while before August spoke again. " So who else is coming to the party? "

" I asked Ruby yesterday before I headed for the lab, you and... " Emma didn't want to mention Mr. Gold. Something inside of her would not let her. " A lot of people. I asked Ruby to get the word around to all of Mary-Margret's friends. "

" She asked me to go with her when I went to dinner last night, " August smirked. " She seems to have bounced back from finding Kathryn. "

" She's a resilient girl, " Emma sighed. " She's a lot stronger than she looks. "

" Emotionally or physically? " August arched an eyebrow and gave Emma wry smirk.

Emma narrowed her eyes, " Emotionally. "

" Oh, " August dropped the smirk.

As they walked, something caught Emma's eye. What she first thought was a hill wasn't. As they got closer, she could see a faded 'Keep Out' sign. Just beyond that was a boarded up mine entrance.

" I think we found it, " August said before Emma could.

" Yeah. Be careful where you walk, " Emma looked on the ground. " There may be footprints around here. "

August stooped and pointed at the ground, " What about tire tracks? "

" Tire tracks? " Emma looked to where he was pointing. There were indeed tire tracks but there was more than one set, like someone had driven over the spot a couple times. She followed them, the tracks becoming one set as they neared the mine entrance.

" Someone pulled up here, " Emma said. She followed the tracks with her eyes as they curved and went away from the mine. " And then they left. "

" Yeah, " August said. " But what did they come down here for? "

" I hope to find out, " Emma took the back pack off and got the pickaxe out. She went for one of the boards and was surprised when it fell off when she touched it. She furrowed her brow and tried another with the same result. " Looks like someone was here. "

" Yeah, " August said.

" Give me a hand, " Emma said as she set the pickaxe down. August helped her pulled the rest of the boards off by hand.

" Let's see what's down here, " August took a step forward but Emma stopped him. He furrowed his brow, " What's wrong? "

" Footprints, " Emma pointed down. She frowned, realizing one set was rather large. She only knew one person with really large feet. The fact the prints looked like high-end dress shoes cemented it in her mind that they belong to Frederick.

" Oh, " August said. " Those are huge. "

" Yeah, " Emma nodded. She looked a little more, finding smaller but definitely male footprints alongside the big ones. Her heart sank when she also saw what appeared to be cane prints alongside the right shoe prints...


	5. Chapter 5

Once Upon A Time: Heart Of The Devil, Part Five

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Mr. Gold stared at the phone on the display case, waiting for it to ring. He had called the police station and left a message for Emma but she still hadn't returned the call. He wanted to find out if she was alright. He was fairly certain she had rough morning after all the wine she had drank the night before.

She had seemed a bit uncomfortable being with him, puzzling him at first. The way she reacted when he mentioned dreams made things a little clearer and caused him to wonder just what the dreams entailed. He could use his clairvoyant powers to see the dreams but he felt unsure about doing it. Some things were sacred, regardless of the need for knowledge.

He didn't want to violate her for she was far too precious. He couldn't lose her... he needed her. She was the key to so many things he wanted to accomplish. All of that aside, he had to have her in his life because she seemed to genuinely care for him.

The last time someone had cared for him, he doubted their motives and chased them away. He frowned, hoping he wouldn't ruin things with Emma like he had with Belle. Not a day went by that he didn't regret what he had done but he couldn't lose his power, not then. It was the only thing he had that could help him find his son.

The power. It had taken so many things from him but still he couldn't let it go, not for her or anyone. He had to use it until he found his way to a land without magic... the land where Baelfire had tried to take him. He couldn't go though then for he was just too scared to lose his powers.

For the first time in his life, people respected him and didn't call him a coward. Well, at least not to his face. A few fools had done so and suffered the consequences. He enjoyed the way people feared him and did anything he wanted.

He wouldn't have gotten any of that as the frightened, crippled man he had been before. In fact, he had hardly ever left his home when he was an ordinary man because he did not want to face the ridicule and scorn of others. They frowned upon him for fleeing the Ogres War even though his reasons were noble ones. He had already known his squadron would be fine for he had looked into the future before he left.

It was the one thing he had and kept through it all. From the time he was a small child, he could see things before they happened. It made him an outcast even then, the more ignorant villagers saying he was touched by the Devil. His mother had called it discernment and said it was a gift from the gods that needed to be used wisely. It had been enhanced when he was The Dark One and developed it into the only power he could use to keep ahead of Regina in the place they were now in.

He sighed, looking at the phone again then at the clock. He wondered what Emma was up to, figuring it had to be her investigation into the frame job Regina had done. He looked over to his gold lighter on the display case, seriously thinking about using it. He had never really held much sacred in the past, doing whatever was necessary to get to a goal.

He decided just to take a little look, not too long. He needed to know why she was so nervous around him. He began to ponder the possibility that the dreams were nightmares. Nightmares could have a profound effect of one's psyche, causing fear in waking life as well.

If that were the case, looking into them could help him find a way to quell her anxiety. He went to the lighter and picked it up before heading to the back room with it...

* * *

Emma sat at her desk, listening to the messages that came in while she was at the mines. It was the usual complaints from Miss Ginger, the ones that either made no sense or weren't police matters. She was just about to stop listening when a familiar voice made her frown. She resisted the urge to hit the 'stop' button and listened to the message.

" Emma dear, it's Mr. Gold. I'm afraid I made a terrible mistake last night and picked a rather strong wine to go with dinner. I hope it didn't affect you too badly. Call me later... I have something I'd like to talk to you about, " He said then hung up.

Emma erased the message, " I have something I'd like to talk about too, " She muttered.

" Who are you talking to? " Henry's voice startled her.

She looked to the doorway of her office and he was standing there. When he had come in she wasn't sure. She sighed, " Hey kid. What's up? "

Henry came into the office and sat down across from Emma, " I heard there was a party for Mary-Margret tomorrow night. "

Emma sighed, " Yeah. I was going to invite you but you've been pretty scarce these last few days. "

" Mom's had me on lock down, " Henry frowned. " Ever since Mary-Margret escaped actually. She caught me sneaking in through the window. She knew about me letting you in the garage too... somehow. "

" So you were grounded? " Emma arched an eyebrow. " That's never stopped you before. "

" She threatened me with taking away my allowance if I didn't mind her this time, " Henry offered.

Emma quirked her mouth. The kid was sitting on a stockpile of cash. If Regina did cut him off, he would be able to get by for quite a while. The sheepish grin he had on his face made her wonder if he was up to something she didn't know about.

" Anyway, I'm supposed to be spending the night at Nick and Ava's tomorrow. I figured I could drop by since they live really close to Mary-Margret, " Henry still looked a little shifty to Emma.

" I guess you could come by for a bit but I'm sure your mom's going to be calling Mr. Tillman to check on you. "

Henry rolled his eyes, " She always calls at eight thirty when I'm over there. If I come by and give Mary-Margret a gift, I can be out in no time. "

" A gift? " Emma said. " What are you giving her? "

" I don't know yet, " Henry said. " I'm going shopping in the morning. Oh, and the kids from class made her a card so I can give it to her too. "

" Sounds like a plan, " Emma nodded. She furrowed her brow, " Wait. Where are you supposed to be right now? "

Henry looked at his watch, " Uh. The arcade for another thirty minutes then I have to meet mom at the diner. "

" Oh, " Emma said. " I guess you better get going then. That's quite a hike. "

" Yeah, " Henry stood up. He smiled, " Thanks, Emma. "

Emma smiled, " No problem, kid. "

She watched as he left the office then got her cell phone out. She opened the pictures she had taken at the mine, frowning at them as she scrolled through. A thought occurred to her and she stood up. She needed to go see Kathryn again to see if she remember anything else. She had time to rest and for her mind to clear.

She gathered her things and left the office...

* * *

Kathryn was sleeping when Emma came into the room. Emma almost felt bad to wake her but she had to know the answer to her questions. She moved slowly to the side of her bed and touched her shoulder lightly. Kathryn startled and looked around, blinking.

" Hey. Hey, " Emma said gently. " It's just me. How are you? "

Kathryn ran a hand through her hair, " A little better. Resting. Eating. I thought I'd never say this but hospital food is tasting really good right now. "

Both women chuckled at the little joke but the moment of humor soon passed. Emma sighed then took Kathryn's hand in hers, " I came to ask you a couple more questions. I wasn't finished when David busted in here. "

" I still had a lot of questions too, " Kathryn sighed. " What do you need to ask me? "

Emma took a deep breath, still unsure if she wanted to know the truth. It was always such a difficult thing. " While you were down there, do you remember seeing anyone? "

Kathryn thought about it then shut her eyes, " No. I was alone after that night. "

" No one brought you food or water? " Emma blinked.

" No. I think there were some bats down there but other than that, I was alone. I'm still not even sure how I got out, " Kathryn shook her head slowly. " It was like every day I was down there got darker and longer. "

" How did you survive so long? " Emma furrowed her brow. " With no food and water? "

" There was water, " Kathryn said then grimaced. " It was river water but it was water. I drank what I needed to get by. At first, it disgusted me but I realized it would help me survive so I kept drinking it. "

" I see, " Emma nodded.

Kathryn let out another strained chuckle, " After I guess the second day, it really didn't matter how much I drank. I had no food and I started to get confused and weak. "

" And you looked for a way out? " Emma asked.

" Every day but I guess I kept walking in circles, " Kathryn sighed. " I was so weak, I could only look for a while then I'd have to rest. It got to the point where I slept most of the time. "

" And I guess you were probably wandering when you finally found your way out, " Emma said.

" Probably, " Kathryn's voice broke. " After the third or fourth... I don't know how many days I was down there... It's all a big blur. "

Emma stroked her hand, " It's okay. I'll find out who did this to you and I will make them pay. Believe me, I'm going to do it. "

" I believe you Emma, " Kathryn said. " Please do. The pain they caused... "

" Yeah, " Emma said. " That's why I'm not going to rest until I find them. "

Mr. Gold set the lighter down. After concentrating long and hard, he managed to conjure up scenes from the dreams that had been tormenting Emma. He was only able to see bits and pieces but they had all been downright torrid. The scenarios mimicked things they had been through together but would all end up taking a turn towards the erotic.

It had all been in bits and pieces but it was enough to give him an idea of what was going on in Emma's mind. It explained a lot about how she behaved towards him when they were alone together and the way she reacted to his touches and kisses. Dreams tended to reflect one's deepest desires, Emma's seeming to be with him.

He sighed, standing to his feet before walking out to close the shop for the night. What he had seen put a new light on everything and he needed to go home early to decide what to do with the knowledge...


	6. Chapter 6

Once Upon A Time: Heart Of The Devil, Part Six

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

_ Emma waited patiently for Mr. Gold to return. After taking a tour of his house, they had ended up back in the den. As much as she tried to listen to the stories he told about his trinkets and knick-knacks, her mind was keeping her distracted. All of the dreams she had kept playing in her mind and she was doing her best to fight it._

_ He came back into the room with a glass of water, " Do you want anything else, my dear? "_

_ Emma took the glass from him, " No. Thank you. "_

_ " You're welcome, " He smiled the smile that made her knees weak and she was glad she was sitting down. He then motioned to the space next to her, " May I please sit with you? "_

_ " Of course you can. It's your house, " Emma smiled then raised the glass to drink._

_ " It is, " Mr. Gold nodded. " But you've been a little uncomfortable with me all night. "_

_ Emma lowered the glass then frowned, " You noticed? "_

_ " Yes, " Mr. Gold nodded. " Care to tell me why? "_

_ Emma looked at the floor, " It's nothing. "_

_ " It has to be something to affect you so, " Mr. Gold cocked his head to the side. " Have I done something to put you off? "_

_ Emma shook her head slowly, " No. You've been wonderful. Dinner was great... "_

_ " And yet you still act apprehensive, " Mr. Gold cut her off. He motioned to the dress, " Was this too much for you perhaps? I know it's not what you're used to. "_

_ " No. This dress is beautiful, " Emma smoothed her hand down the silk. " I've never had anything like it. "_

_ " Then what is the matter? " Mr. Gold sat down gingerly. He leaned his cane against the arm of the couch before taking her left hand in both of his hands. " We're alone and everything that you say to me tonight will be between us. "_

_ Emma bit her lip, then quietly said, " Promise? "_

_ " Yes. It's a deal I intend to keep, " He smiled gently at her. " Now, what's bothering you? "_

_ Emma didn't know how much longer she could hide her feelings for the man that was so softly holding her hands and staring deeply into her eyes. Gone was the stone cold emotionless face of the town's most feared man, replaced by a kind, soulful expression. He looked more human than she had ever seen him look before. She almost didn't believe he was the same man she arrested for nearly beating another man to death._

_ She sighed, " I... I think... "_

_ " Yes, my dear? " He leaned closer. She was almost whispering so she figured it was so he could hear her better._

_ His scent mixed with the wine made it hard to think and nearly impossible to hold on to her composure. He was so close, she could feel his breath on her skin. The warmth from his hands seemed to spread across her body like fire, her skin tingling as it feathered out to every corner of her being. Her heart pounded in her chest and her breath was catching in her throat as she could do nothing but look back into his beautiful brown eyes._

_ She took a deep breath, " I think I love you. "_

_ He blinked, his grip on her hands tightening, " What? " He whispered, looking a little confused._

_ " Don't make me say it again, " Emma said quietly. " I know you heard me. "_

_ A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he took his left hand from her hands. He brought it up, hooking his index finger under her chin. A slow, sweet smile spread across his lips as he said, " I did. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming. "_

_ Emma gasped as he closed the gap between them, taking her lips in his. He kissed her for a few seconds before she began to return it. She brought up her right hand, placing it on his cheek. He pulled away for air, taking a breath before he moved to her throat and moved his left hand so it cradled the back of her head._

_ She took a sharp breath as he kissed and nibbled at the skin there. She leaned her head back into his hand to give him better access, moving her hand so it tangled in his silky soft hair. He came back up, looking her in the eyes just for a moment before giving her another kiss. He probed her lips with his tongue until she parted them and let him in._

_ The ferocity of the kiss left her stunned for a moment before she gained the courage to meet him, shyly at first then escalating to matching his motions. As they kissed, he ran his right hand from her knee to her hip and back again. She gasped against his mouth when she felt it slip under her dress, his fingers hot against the bare flesh of her thigh..._

* * *

Emma woke with a start then frowned. She had another dream regardless of the fact that she was feeling horribly betrayed by the man who haunted her. She looked around the room, her eyes settling on her wardrobe. She had stuck the dress he had given her in the night before when she cleaned her room.

She threw her blanket off as she got out of the bed and walked over to the wardrobe, flinging the door open and grabbing the dress. She wasn't for sure what she was going to with it. Part of her wanted to tear it to pieces and another part of her wanted to burn it. She felt like such a fool for trusting him.

She walked downstairs, her eyes going to the knife block in the kitchen. She went to it and grabbed the biggest butcher knife there was. She turned to head over to the coat hooks but jumped back when she found Mary-Margret standing there, blinking and looking scared. " Emma... what are you about to do? "

" I'm getting rid of this dress, " Emma said firmly. The last time she had been this angry, Mary-Margret's toaster met an untimely end. The thought of that incident again made her think about Mr. Gold, making her wonder if she'd ever be able to get him out her head. So many things in her life had become entwined around him but she wasn't for sure when it happened.

" Why? " Mary-Margret looked confused. " I thought you liked it. "

" I did, " Emma frowned. " Until I found out I was being lied to and treated like a fool. "

Mary-Margret furrowed her brow, " You're not making any sense. Put the knife down and I'll make some coffee. We can talk about it. "

" I don't want to talk about, " Emma said. " You wouldn't understand. "

Mary-Margret scoffed, " Excuse me? I wouldn't understand? Did you forget what I just went through with David? "

Emma blinked, realizing Mary-Margret would indeed understand. David had lied to Mary-Margret and made her feel like an idiot. She sighed, setting the knife down on the counter, " I'm sorry. It's just I... I woke up mad about it and had to do something. "

Mary-Margret took a step forward, " Give me the dress. "

Emma gripped the hanger tighter, " Why? What are you going to do with it? "

Mary-Margret reached for the hanger with one hand and managed to pry Emma's fingers loose with the other. " I'm taking it into protective custody. "

Emma blinked then watched as Mary-Margret carried it into her bedroom. She was a bit shocked the mousy looking school teacher had the strength to pry her fingers loose. It was almost as surprising as when she kicked Jefferson out the window. When she came back, Emma asked, " Why did you do that? "

" I don't want you doing anything you'll regret later, " Mary-Margret said. She walked over to the knife and picked it up. She put it back in the knife block then pointed at one of the chairs at the bar. " Sit. "

" Alright, " Emma growled but did as she was told. Mary-Margret started getting the things together for the coffee, Emma's mind going back to the night Mr. Gold had made coffee for her. She leaned forward, putting her head in her hands as she tried to push the memory away.

" Are you okay? " Mary-Margret asked. From the sound, she had stopped doing what she was doing to ask the question.

" I'm fine, " Emma muttered. " I just... I'm just trying not to think about someone. "

Mary-Margret went back to what she was doing, " So what happened with you and Mr. Gold that pissed you off this badly? "

Emma looked at her, " How do you know it's him? "

" Who else could it be? " Mary-Margret glanced at her as she put the water in the coffee machine. " You were about to slash up the dress he gave you. "

Emma frowned, " Point taken. "

" So what did he do? " Mary-Margret spooned the coffee into the basket.

Emma looked at the counter again, unsure of what to tell Mary-Margret. She still believed Mr. Gold had been on her side during the whole thing. She didn't want to complicate things by telling her he was working with Regina when he had done such a great job to make it look like he was on their side. At least, that's the way it seemed to her.

" You don't have to give me all the details, " Mary-Margret walked over to the counter. " Just tell me the basics. "

Emma looked at her, " He lied to me about something... and I found out about it yesterday. "

" Oh, " Mary-Margret nodded. " I see. Have you talked to him about it yet? "

" I'm so mad right now, I don't want to see him. Not yet anyway. I want to cool off some before I confront him about it, " Emma explained. She then scoffed, " If I can cool down. "

Mary-Margret took a step back, " I hope for his sake you do. I can only imagine what you'd do to him right now. "

Emma nodded, " I know I have a few things in mind at the moment. "

" I have an idea, " Mary-Margret said. " Why don't you avoid him until tonight and, if you've cooled off by then, talk to him at the party. "

" I can't make any guarantees but I guess that's my only choice, " Emma sighed. She looked over at the coffee pot. " Uh, Mary-Margret? "

" Yes? " Mary-Margret said.

" It helps if you turn the coffee machine on, " Emma pointed.

Mary-Margret blinked then looked at the machine. " Well crap, " She muttered then walked over to it and turned it on...

* * *

Mr. Gold stood in the back room of the shop, still puzzled with what had just happened. After Henry had paid for Mary-Margret's gift, Mr. Gold had come into the back room to find August Booth there. After trying to hunt down the mysterious stranger for so long, his quarry had just suddenly appeared there. He acted like he didn't know who he was at all and Booth did the same.

The exchange was brief, Mr. Gold listening to Booth's lie about looking for maps before sending him out to the shop. It was apparent Booth wasn't looking for anything at all for he just went straight through the shop and left. What puzzled him even more than the weird exchange was fact Booth seemed somehow familiar. He couldn't put his finger on what it was but he was now determined to find out more.

He walked out to the shop, going to the telephone. He knew one person besides Emma that had been spending a lot of time with Booth. Considering the time it was, he knew she'd be available. If she wasn't, he knew she would make every effort to become so. He picked it up and dialed the number for Granny's.

The phone rang twice then Ruby answered, " Granny's diner. May I take your order? "

" Yes. Get yourself down to the shop right now, " Mr. Gold said. " I have some questions for you. "

Ruby paused then sighed, " I'll be there as soon as I can. It's the tail end of the breakfast rush and... "

" I said now, " Mr. Gold said sharply. " Do you not understand that word? "

" I understand, " Ruby said quietly. " At least give me five minutes to slip out the back. "

" You have three, " Mr. Gold said. " Be here in eight. "

" Yes sir, " Ruby sighed then hung up the phone.

Mr. Gold hung up the phone and leaned on the counter to wait. He enjoyed the fact that, in spite of the lack of magic, he was still feared and respected. No one in town crossed him and he could pretty much do as he pleased like he had in The Enchanted Forest. Well, until Emma came to town.

He found the way she stood up to him and tried to put him in his place amusing. No one had tried to do that in a long time and the ones who did didn't live very long. He let her do it though for she was the one who would save everyone, including him. If he had to trifle with her stubbornness, so be it.

He found her spirit one of the most attractive things about her outside of her big blue/green eyes, long blonde hair and long legs. His mind slipped back to the things he had seen from her dreams, a slow grin coming to his lips. Truth be told, he wouldn't have minded doing the things she had imagined. He had been holding back a bit but the dreams made him feel like he would be able to move things along without much resistance.

He looked up when the door to the shop opened, the bell ringing to announce a visitor. He glanced at the clock then at Ruby, " You made it in six minutes. I'm proud of you. "

" You said to hurry, " Ruby looked like she had ran the whole way. " Now, what are these questions? "

" That stranger was here, " Mr. Gold pointed to the back. " I was out here helping a customer and went back to find him poking around my things. "

" Was it Henry? " Ruby asked. " The customer, I mean. "

" It's of no consequence who was out here. I'm talking about back there, " Mr. Gold frowned.

Ruby put a hand up, " I'm asking for a reason. "

" And what reason would that be? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

" Because August just came into the diner right after Regina picked him up from there, " Ruby jerked her thumb over her shoulder. " I asked him to come to the party and he just wanted to make sure I would be there. "

Mr. Gold furrowed his brow, " He's going to be there? "

" Yeah, " Ruby said. She glanced around before coming closer to Mr. Gold. She leaned in to him, " He helped Emma a lot on the case so she invited him He told me when I asked him. "

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, " Is that so? "

" Yeah, " Ruby nodded.

" I see, " Mr. Gold nodded. He already knew August had been with Emma but he didn't want let on to Ruby he knew. " Well, Emma invited me. "

" How are you going to look in his room if you're at the party? " Ruby looked confused.

" I'll make an appearance and excuse myself, " Mr. Gold said. " I'm not much of a party person. I'm only coming because Emma asked me to. "

" Oh, " Ruby nodded.

Mr. Gold looked Ruby in the eyes, " Once I leave, you need to keep August occupied. I will search his room while you do that. "

" I understand, " Ruby nodded. " I'll so whatever it takes to keep him busy. "

Mr. Gold smirked, " I'm sure you will. "

Ruby looked at the clock, " Is that all? I need to get back before Granny starts looking for me. "

Mr. Gold sighed, " For now. I will see you tonight. "

" Alright, " Ruby said and went to the door.

Mr. Gold watched her as she left then went back to the work room...


	7. Chapter 7

Once Upon A Time: Heart Of The Devil, Part Seven

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Mr. Gold watched as Emma walked away from him. She had just told him she thought he had something to do with Kathryn's disappearance. That wasn't what hurt though. What hurt was the fact she said she trusted Booth more than she trusted him.

He thought he had built it up in her but something had happened that destroyed it to some degree... if not completely. She didn't bother to explain why she thought what she did, she just walked away. Her words were like daggers to his heart, especially since he thought everything had been fine. He hadn't seen or heard from her since they had dinner and he wondered just what could have occurred in such a short period.

He frowned as he watched her talk to Booth, seeming charmed just by his presence. As they talked, she smiled and laughed. Her laughter was so rare and the sound of it would have normally delighted him but not at that moment. It made the rejection he felt only sting more.

She had hurt him and she had done it without a second thought. It left him feeling cold, empty and unwanted. He had felt that way before but now it seemed worse... harsher than before. It felt like he was all alone in the roomful of people, deciding it would be better if he just left.

As he walked to the door, he heard Booth say something to Emma that made her laugh again. It was like a knife being twisted in his heart, making his already dark mood still blacker. He opened the door just enough and slipped out. He walked down the stairs, stopping to take one look back before continuing down the stairs.

He walked outside, shutting his eyes as he fought back some tears. He took in a deep breath of the night air, hoping the coolness of it would do something to chill the burning anger he felt. He knew the stranger had done something to get to Emma, to turn her against him somehow. He couldn't think of a reason why though. He thought he had looked familiar when he saw him but just couldn't place it... could he have been an enemy he had forgotten about?

He opened his eyes, looking down the street. He needed to get to the bed and breakfast while the party was still in full swing. Ruby had said she would try to keep Booth occupied but he seemed more interested in Emma. Either way, he needed to get into his room while he still had the chance...

* * *

Emma was listening to Booth as he told a story about being in some far away place, Ruby hanging on every word and completely enthralled. Emma found it interesting but something sat at the back of her mind, poking her. She was trying her best to forget what had just happened with Mr. Gold but it was hard.

She couldn't get the confused, hurt look he had on his face out of her mind. She told herself he deserved to feel that way, to feel some of the pain she had felt when her eyes fell on his footprints in the mine entrance. When she looked at them, Booth had said something about answers to unasked questions but she hadn't heard it all... she was too busy trying not to cry on the spot.

She could still see the footprints in her mind, just like they looked on her cell phone and when she saw them in person. The vision made her skin crawl with that sick, prickly cold feeling just like it had when she had been there. She took a sip of her punch, trying to push the feeling away.

She planned on heading back to the mine the next morning to see if she could find more evidence to prove he had been involved somehow. If he really had been working with Regina, she wasn't going to let him get away with it. He had betrayed her trust as well as Mary-Margret's and he would have to pay for it. No one treated her or her friends that way.

" Emma, " Mary-Margret had walked up to her while she was lost in her thoughts.

She looked around, " Are we out of something? "

" No, " Mary-Margret said. " Mr. Gold left. "

Emma looked over at the tiny space he had been haunting since he arrived. He had greeted Mary-Margret then sequestered himself under the stairs. No one there had bothered to pay him any mind while he had paced to keep his leg from locking up or so she assumed. She hadn't spoken to him until she ushered Henry out and rebuffed David.

She hadn't intended to speak to him at all but he initiated the tense conversation they had. She had managed to suppress her anger, keeping her voice as calm as possible as not to cause a scene. If they had been alone, she probably would have yelled at him and perhaps hit him. She was still angry enough to but she had succeeded in controlling herself.

She frowned when she saw that the words Mary-Margret spoke were true. He was indeed gone. She glanced at Mary-Margret, " Well, no one wanted him here any way. "

Mary-Margret frowned, " Emma! How can you say that? "

" No one did, " Emma replied.

Mary-Margret grabbed her arm, " My room. Now. "

Emma rolled her eyes, setting her punch down on the table before going with Mary-Margret to her bedroom. Mary-Margret shut the door then turned to Emma, crossing her arms over her chest. " I want to know what he lied to you about. "

" But this morning you said... " Emma started.

" That was this morning, " Mary-Margret frowned. " I saw the way you were when you were getting ready to go have dinner. "

" That was the other night, " Emma said. " That was before I found out he lied to me. "

" About what? " Mary-Margret said sharply. " It must have been something horrible for you to be behaving like this. "

Emma frowned, " It was... but I just can't tell you. Not yet. I still need to find more proof. "

" Can't you at least give me a hint? " Mary-Margret said. She grabbed Emma by the shoulders, " What did you find out? "

Emma pushed her hands off her shoulders, " I can't tell you everything. "

" Then tell me something, " Mary-Margret nearly whined. She suddenly became very serious and scared, " Did he do something to you while you were drunk? "

" No! " Emma said sharply. " He wouldn't be alive right now if he did. "

" Then what, Emma? " Mary-Margret plead.

Emma ran her hands through her hair then growled, " He told me he had a theory about something and I decided to check it out. When I got there, I found evidence he had been there. "

Mary-Margret blinked, " Really? "

" Yes, " Emma said.

" Maybe he went there to check his theory out before he told you? " Mary-Margret offered.

Emma shook her head, " I don't think... "

" Have you asked him? " Mary-Margret interjected.

Emma shook her head, " No. "

" I saw you talking to him, " Mary-Margret said.

" I did but I just told him what I thought, " Emma said.

Mary-Margret frowned, " And what did he say? "

" He told me to prove it and then asked about August, " Emma cocked her head to the side. " I don't know why but he's been really interested in finding out about him. "

" He's a stranger and Mr. Gold thinks he owns this town. Of course he would want to know what a stranger is up to, " Mary-Margret said.

Emma frowned. She began to feel that she perhaps had been too harsh towards Mr. Gold. She stopped herself though, wanting to wait until she went back to the mine. " Fine. Point taken, " Emma sighed.

Mary-Margret was silent for a long moment then said, " So are you going to try to prove he lied to you? "

" I have to now, don't I? " Emma said.

" And what if it turns out he didn't lie? " Mary-Margret arched an eyebrow.

Emma quirked her mouth, " I guess I'll have to apologize. "

* * *

Mr. Gold sat in the back room of the shop, thinking about the drawing he had seen in August's room. No one else knew about the dagger... no one else except for Baelfire. He had spent years finding a way to get to him and even more years trying to find him once he had come to this world. He searched everywhere he could but with nothing to show for it.

It had been so long since he had seen Bae, he didn't know what he looked like. He had an image in his mind but that was of a thirteen year old boy. Since crossing over, Bae would have grown and become a man. The curse would have never affected him and he would have changed... and remembered everything. The drawing of the knife was proof of that.

He couldn't confront Booth though. He recalled how mad Bae had been with him when they were separated. He had gone as far as calling him a coward, the one word he knew his father hated more than anything. He was sure Bae had harbored some animosity towards him. Otherwise, he wouldn't be looking for the knife.

Mr. Gold frowned for he could only think of one thing he would want it for. He didn't blame his son for wanting to kill him. Without magic, the dagger would do the job quite nicely with no repercussions. It made him sad to think his son could have grown to hate him that much though.

It seemed everyone he loved ended up hating him. His first wife killed herself to escape the ridicule of the other villagers after he had fled his post in the Ogres War. He blamed himself for it though his intentions were honorable or so he thought. He had done it because he had been crippled but also because he didn't want Baelfire to grow up without a father.

His intentions were good when he stole the dagger from the Duke Of The Frontlands. He wanted the power of the Dark One to rescue the children from war and keep Baelfire from having to go. He did what he said he would with the power and led the children home. But again, his sacrifice had unforeseen consequences.

People feared him and, in turn, they feared Bae. That fear made it impossible for the boy to find friends and left him lonesome. Some of the children still spoke to Bae, mostly the ones that were brought home but they never stuck around long. Even they feared Rumplestiltskin even though he had saved their lives.

His heart ached for his boy and he just wanted him to be happy. He tried to get Bae to understand he could have anything he wanted with just a word but Bae wasn't interested any material things. He just wanted his father and for him to be the way he had been before. Rumplestiltskin couldn't understand why he would want him the way he had been.

It seemed Bae had forgotten how hard life had been. They had struggled to survive, most of Bae's time being spent caring for him. Bae had to often stand up for Rumplestiltskin, his feelings getting hurt when people treated the lame so-called coward like garbage. It was beyond him why he would ever want him to be that way again.

It was what Bae wanted though and he made a deal with the boy he would do whatever it took to get him back to the way he was before. When that time came though, he wasn't able to bring himself to let go of the power. He just couldn't bring himself to losing it so he lost his son instead. He vowed then and there he would do whatever it took to get him back.

He worked for years and years to come up what he needed to find Bae. He collected things he thought would have the magic to help him but nothing did. He even collected clothing for the day he would find Bae to give to him. He even set aside rooms in his large estate for the boy for when he brought him home.

Belle had stumbled across his rooms and it prompted her to ask uncomfortable questions. He wasn't ready to talk about it so he sent her to town for straw, rather certain she would never come back. When she did return, he was surprised. He was even more surprised when the girl had kissed him.

He doubted her intentions though. He didn't know how anyone could love him because he was a monster. He had thought the power had snuffed out the last little bit of humanity he had left, Belle's kiss had stoked the tiny ember that remained. When she said that it was true love's kiss breaking his curse, he knew he had been tricked and of that he was certain.

He really had grown to love the girl but he couldn't lose his power until he found his son. Though he had told her his power meant more to him than she did, he really meant Bae. He had to stay the way he was until he had his boy again. It was the only thing he had left in the world that was truly his.

He drove her away in spite of the fact he wanted to keep her near. He knew he couldn't though for she wanted him to be ordinary again. If he were ordinary, he would most certainly die before reaching his goal. He couldn't do that.

He almost instantly regretted their parting. He wanted to go after her and bring her back but he knew she wouldn't have him. Not after he had been so cruel to her. When Regina brought news of her death, he thought he would die as well.

But that was impossible. The only way he could die was if someone stabbed him in the heart with the cursed dagger that had taken so much from him already. Even Belle's kiss hadn't worked really. If it had, it would have only taken the one.

No, it only rattled him a bit before the dark curse took a deeper hold on him, rage and hate flooding his veins. The anger was almost uncontrollable but he somehow managed not to harm Belle. He just threw he in the dungeon and went about trashing the den, his rage only growing as he smashed things. When there was nothing left to smash except for the cup she had chipped, he knew what he needed to do.

He threw her out. He told her to leave and never come back. She was the next biggest threat to him aside from the dagger and he couldn't have that. She had some words for him, words he still recalled as he sat there all alone in the shop. She told he would never have anything but an empty heart and a chipped cup.

For years, it was indeed he all he had. No one had ever loved him again and he was beginning to think no one ever would... until he had his vision in the prison. The curse had been created but it still needed to be enacted. He knew when it fell into Regina's hands, it was only a matter of time until she used it.

When he sensed she had it, the vision had came of how it would be broken. The child of Snow White and Prince Charming would be the one with the power to break it. She had come but she didn't believe. The curse would remain intact until she did.

At the thought of Emma, he frowned deeper. He had done nothing but help her and tried to take care of her. He silently looked out for her, having Ruby keep an eye on her as well as a few others. At any given time, he had a good idea of where she was at and what she was doing.

The only exceptions were when she was with the stranger and when she had been kidnapped. He still had no idea what had occurred that night but he was sure it was traumatic for Emma still wouldn't talk about it. He had been worried when he couldn't see anything about it when he tried. He hadn't slept the entire night, staying up and hoping for a word from her.

He was beginning to care deeply for her and he thought she was doing the same. However, there was something or someone keeping her from it. It was like there was someone whispering doubts into her ear and making her think his intentions were not pure. He had never done anything to hurt her, only trying to push her in the direction she needed to go.

He began to wonder just what had happened to make her so angry with him. He glanced at his lighter, deciding it was the only way he would find out. He picked it up, flicking the flint wheel until the flame jumped to life. He stared into it, concentrating as an image appeared.

Emma was at the river, poking around in a wood pile. Suddenly, she dropped the stick and ran away from it when she uncovered the rotting carcass of a stag. She was talking to someone but he couldn't see who. He frowned for he knew only one person he couldn't see in his visions.

Emma was with the stranger. He focused on her, recalling what happened the last time he tried to see August. He wasn't in the mood for a flare-up, especially with the lighter so close to his face. Something was protecting August from his second sight and he wanted to know what.

He would deal with that later though. He watched as Emma nearly tripped on a large piece of ply wood. She tried to pull it up but to no avail. ~That must be where Kathryn fell through, ~ He thought as Emma started to move again. She walked for quite a while before coming to the mine entrance.

She stopped, looking down at the ground. Though the image was wavy, Mr. Gold could make out tire tracks... tire tracks made by his car. He frowned as she went to the mine entrance and pulled the boards loose with first a pickaxe then her hands. He could see the hands of the stranger helping her, uncovering the entrance within moments.

Emma looked down, the image showing footprints just inside the mine. He took a deep breath and flipped his lighter shut before getting up and going to the phone. He dialed, waiting for the person on the other end to answer. " Hello? " Frederick answered on the third ring.

" Come to the shop, " Mr. Gold tried to keep his voice even though his blood was boiling. " I need to talk to you. "

" Did I do something wrong, boss? " Frederick sounded confused.

" Just come to the shop, " Mr. Gold said and hung up the phone. He went to the front door of the shop and unlocked it. He then waited. It took ten minutes for Frederick to get there.

He pulled up in front of the shop, parking the car and turning it off. He got out and walked to the door. Mr. Gold opened it, " Come in, " He said shortly.

Frederick furrowed his brow, " What's wrong, boss? "

" I'll tell you, " Mr. Gold replied. " Come in. "

Frederick walked into the shop and Mr. Gold shut the door behind him. He thought about whacking him over the head with his cane then thought better of it. He had no way to get rid of the body if he killed the giant of a man. After all, Frederick was the only man he had that could do heavy lifting.

Frederick turned when he heard Mr. Gold lock the door, " Am I in trouble, boss? "

Mr. Gold took a deep breath, " What was the last thing I told you to do after you dropped Mrs. Nolan behind Granny's? "

Frederick blinked, " Uh... go back to the mine and get rid of the... uh oh. "

" You didn't do it, did you? " Mr. Gold asked.

" I just barely pulled away when that waitress girl came out and started screaming, " Frederick explained. " You told me not to be seen so I took off and hid out. "

Mr. Gold growled, " You could have still went to the mine and did what you were supposed to do. "

" I panicked, " Frederick started.

" I don't want excuses, " Mr. Gold put his hand up the out. " Give me the car keys. "

Frederick blinked, " What? "

" Give me MY car keys, " Mr. Gold said slowly. " You're taking tomorrow off. "

" What? " Frederick frowned.

" I said you're taking tomorrow off, " Mr. Gold said. " You're lucky I don't fire you. "

Frederick nodded, " Yes, boss. I'm sorry. "

Mr. Gold unlocked the door and opened it, " Leave. "

Frederick walked out and Mr. Gold shut the door again, locking it. He sighed, deciding to go home for the night. He needed to make some plans for what he would do next...


	8. Chapter 8

Once Upon A Time: Heart Of The Devil, Part Eight

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma pulled up to the mine and got out of the beetle after shutting the engine off. She had found the way to get there without having to go through the river. She figured it was also the way Mr. Gold had taken to get there. She went to the entrance, looking at the footprints again.

As she stared at them, she noticed something she hadn't before. From what she could see, there were only two distinct pathways made by the prints. One seemed to be heading into the mine while the other headed out. She crouched down to take a closer look as she thought about Kathryn's story.

Kathryn said she must have walked out of the mine but didn't remember. If that were true, the boards would not have been in place and there would be more footprints, a woman sized set of footprints. Emma stood up, deciding she had to go further into the mine to get the answers she needed. She went to the beetle, got in and opened the glove compartment.

She grabbed the flashlight she kept there before getting back out. She walked back to the mine, silently hoping that it was sturdier than the one she had to rescue Archie and Henry from. If it collapsed, she didn't know if she'd be able to get out. She carefully walked inside, shining the light from the flashlight on the path Frederick and Mr. Gold had taken.

She then moved the light around to make sure the walls looked stable. She blinked, finding there were chalk arrows drawn on the wall to her left, all of the ones she could see pointing to the entrance. " Well, at least I won't get lost, " She muttered to herself.

As she walked, she found nothing but the footprints of the two men. She followed them through several confusing turns and a couple of steep slopes. After a long time, she checked her watch, finding she had been in for almost an hour. The time had went so quickly as theories went through her mind.

At first she wondered if Mr. Gold and Frederick had made the prints bringing Kathryn down to leave her. That really didn't make sense though. Kathryn had remembered falling through a hole after running from the cloaked figure with the knife. She also pondered why anyone would take so long to get rid of a body.

Frederick was strong but she didn't know if the man could carry anyone for that long. He probably would have had to rest several times along the way and there were no signs of that on the trail into the mine. The larger footprints stopped just short of the ones with the cane prints next to them and then they stopped as well. Emma looked around, finding she was at a bit of a crossroad.

She looked down all of the walls with the flashlight, unsure of which way to go. None of the walls had markings on them. She shined the flashlight on the floor, looking to see if there were any more tracks. She furrowed her brow when she found some but they weren't like the others.

They were small, feminine. She knelt down, examining one. She got out her cell phone and took a picture. She was fairly certain the tracks would match the boots Kathryn had on when she was taken to the hospital.

She stood back up, keeping the light aimed at the ground. She followed the female footprints until they met up with Mr. Gold's. Frederick's were there as well. Emma walked back to the path, looking at the trail that led out of the mine.

She arched an eyebrow when she found only the footprints of the men. Frederick's seemed to have gone deeper into the dirt for some reason on the way out though. It was like he had been carrying a weight. Emma frowned, a scenario running through her mind of Mr. Gold somehow finding Kathryn and rescuing her.

Unable to carry her himself, he would have had to gotten Frederick to help. She followed the path back, finding evidence that Kathryn had been sat down several times along the way, the semi-soft dirt retaining the pattern of her body. By the time she reached the entrance again, she felt terrible for assuming the worst about Mr. Gold.

" But I need to prove it, " She muttered. She decided she would go to the hospital and take look at the boots. If they matched... well, she didn't know what she would do...

* * *

Mr. Gold sat in his car, his hands on the steering wheel though he hadn't even started it yet. He had just finished talking to Mother Superior, a million thoughts racing through his mind. She had said Booth had come to town to find his father and he had. This had made Mr. Gold hopeful but he tried to remain composed as he continued to talk to the nun.

He asked questions he hoped would validate his belief that August was indeed Baelfire, the former Blue Fairy answering them in a way that made him feel even more certain. The realization was almost paralyzing but he couldn't show any signs of weakness, not to her. He saved that for when he was alone, in the car. No one would see him, not where he had parked.

After years of searching, one of the things he truly wanted had come back into his life... and he didn't know what to do about it. Things had been left in such a bad place when they were separated by that wretched fairy. Bae was so angry when he let him go, crying as he slipped away. Rumplestiltskin knew it had probably left the boy broken hearted but he just couldn't lose his powers.

For all he knew, the passage to the magic free land could have torn him apart. Baelfire could pass through no problem because he was still human but not Rumplestiltskin... not as the Dark One. Fairy magic did not mix well with what he was at the time, it's effects possessing untold consequences for one such as he. It was just too dangerous for him to go through with.

However, he regretted not going almost as soon as the passage closed. When the reality of his son being taken away hit him, it hit him hard. Sorrow, despair and anger fell down upon him all at once, causing him to shout and cry as he dug at the dirt like a mad animal. When he realized he wasn't going to get to him that way, he sought out the source of the magic that took Bae away from him.

When the Blue Fairy appeared to him, it was all he could do not to cut her down before she could speak. Being a creature of magic, she would know what would have happened to anyone who used the bean and even more so what would happen to someone like him. She may have even known where Baelfire was going to end up.

He ran through all the possible ways to get to Bae, listening to the way the fairy replied. When he hit on it, she became frightened and that let him know he had got it. She scolded him for thinking of it and warned him it would cost a great price to pull it off. He no longer had anything to lose and vowed at that moment to do whatever he could to make it to the world Bae had ended up in.

He blamed the fairy for taking his son away but she countered, saying he had driven him away. The words were like a match to a fuse, sending him into a rage. He slashed at the fairy but she moved out of his reach and flew away as he continued to shout his vow at her... the vow that he would find his son. Now, it seemed he had and had no idea what to do about it.

He leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling of the car. He had no one he could turn to for advice. No one in town cared enough to bother with his personal matters. Besides, he was a private person and wasn't about to share his problems with anyone.

It was the best way to avoid getting stabbed in the back but it could come around and bite one in the ass. He took his left hand off the steering wheel and put it over his mouth, fighting the urge to cry as he realized just how really alone he was. He had been numb to it for so long but now it seemed to needle at him at every turn. He shut his eyes as tears slid out of them, unable to keep them at bay any longer.

If could have, he would have confided in Emma but she was angry with him and probably wouldn't speak to him. She had drawn the wrong conclusions upon seeing the tracks at the mine, something he would have explained to her if she had just asked. Now, she would probably just think he was telling more lies and still treat him the same way she had at the party. He had no one and it had never been so frighteningly real than it was at that moment.

He sobbed into his hand for quite a long time before the sound of a barking dog reached his ears. The bark was familiar to him so he opened his eyes to take a look around. At a distance, he could see Archie Hopper walking his dog, Pongo. An idea occurred to him as he watched the therapist.

He recalled that doctors were bound by a code of ethics, part of that code being to keep secrets. He took a deep breath to gather himself, deciding he would have to pay Mr. Hopper a visit once he regained his composure...

* * *

Emma came into the apartment, looking around but finding no sign of Mary-Margret. She checked the time, finding it was time for her friend's evening walk. She shrugged off her jacket, hanging it on one of the coat hooks by the door. Her stomach growled, letting her know it couldn't wait for dinner.

She was so tired from everything she had done that day and really wasn't in the mood to cook for herself. Luckily, there was still some leftover snacks from the party. She went to the kitchen, grabbing a bag of chips before going to the fridge for some dip. She walked over to table and sat down, fixing to take the lid off the dip when something caught her eye.

In the little nook under the stairs sat a desk and on that desk sat a half-empty glass of punch. She frowned not because she missed it when she had cleaned up after the party. It made her sad because she knew who had used it. She pushed the chips and dip away, suddenly not feeling so hungry.

She sighed, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them as she hooked her heels on the edge of the chair, fresh tears coming to her eyes. After leaving the mine, she went to the hospital just like she had planned to. She checked on Kathryn and she was recovering well. Doctor Whale said if she kept progressing at the rate she was, she'd be able to go home by the middle of the week.

While Emma was there, she asked to see the boots Kathryn had been wearing when she was discovered. It only took a few seconds for her to see they were the same boots that had made the prints in the mine. A sick, sad feeling washed over her with the realization she had been so very wrong. She left the hospital, going to her car and crying for a bit before heading home.

How Mr. Gold knew Kathryn was in the mine was still beyond her. Perhaps he had just ascertained it from the location of the crime scene and the proximity to the little known mine entrance. He had said it was a theory but that still didn't explain why he didn't come right out and tell her he had found Kathryn. She frowned, feeling like he probably did it that way to avoid being accused of working with Regina.

She still had accused him though and she didn't know how she was going to make it right... or if she could make it right at all. She was starting to feel like she could do nothing right. She always seemed to chase off people who really cared for her. As she thought about it, she realized Mr. Gold had never done anything to hurt her and she had now done it twice in just as many weeks.

" Way to go, Emma, " She muttered to herself. " Way to go. "

She sat there, her head buried between her knees for a long time before she heard the scrape of a key in the lock. She sat up, putting her feet back on the floor as she wiped her eyes. She hoped Mary-Margret wouldn't notice she had been crying but she'd probably would. She tried to look as normal as possible as the door swung open and Mary-Margret came inside.

She watched as her friend kicked the door closed and headed straight for her room. Emma furrowed her brow when she heard the bedroom door shut. Mary-Margret hadn't even looked at her as she passed through. She seem preoccupied with something.

Emma got up and walked over to the bedroom door, knocking on it lightly. " Hello? "

" Emma? " Mary-Margret called. " I didn't even see you. Were you upstairs? "

" I was at the table. You walked right past me, " Emma replied. " Is everything okay? "

Mary-Margret sighed from behind the door, " I went for my walk and... and I ran into David. "

" You did? What happened? " Emma said.

Mary-Margret opened the door and frowned, " He tried to apologize to me. "

" And? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

Mary-Margret shook her head, " He tried to make it sound better by saying he was human and fooled by the set up. "

" And that didn't work, did it? " Emma knew it didn't.

Mary-Margret sighed, " No. "

" What else did he say? " Emma asked.

" He said we need to move forward but I don't see how we can, " Mary-Margret said.

Emma furrowed her brow, " How come? "

" It's like something is trying to keep us apart. Every single time we get close, something happens, " Mary-Margret sighed.

Emma thought about it and it was true. When they had gotten friendly in the hospital, Kathryn magically appeared to whisk David back to a life he couldn't remember. Then there was the storm from Hell that came up when they went together to release the bird. When the affair had been exposed, Mary-Margret had been ostracized though most of her true friends had come back. The time it looked like they were even close to being together had resulted in Regina's frame job.

" You two haven't had the best luck, no, " Emma stated for it was the truth.

" I'm beginning to wonder if it's worth going though all this pain, " Mary-Margret looked like she was about to cry.

Emma grabbed her friend up in a hug, " It'll be okay. Things will work out if they're supposed to. "

" But what if they aren't supposed to? " Mary-Margret said, he voice muffled against Emma's shoulder.

Emma frowned, " Then I guess they aren't supposed to. "

They stood there silently for a long time before Mary-Margret sighed, " I'm starving. "

Emma chuckled, " I am too. "

" Then why didn't you start dinner when you came home? " Mary-Margret looked puzzled.

Emma looked at the floor, " I was too tired. "

" Tired? " Mary-Margret blinked. " What were you doing all day? "

" A lot, " Emma said. She frowned, " You know how I told you that Mr. Gold lied to me? "

Mary-Margret nodded, " Yes. Did you talk to him? "

Emma shook her head, " No. I went back a looked at that thing again. "

" You did? " Mary-Margret arched an eyebrow. " And what did you find out? "

Emma shut her eyes, " I think I jumped to the wrong conclusion about it. "

" Oh, " Mary-Margret nodded once. " But are you going to talk to him about it? "

" In the morning, " Emma sighed. " I'm too tired to do it tonight. "

Mary-Margret let out a nervous chuckle, " I didn't mean right now, silly. "

Emma smirked a bit at her friend's laughter though it was tense. " Then I'll do it in the morning. Right now, I just want to eat. "

" Same here, " Mary-Margret agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

Once Upon A Time: Heart Of The Devil, Part Nine

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

_Emma sat outside the shop, trying to work the courage to get out of the car and go inside. After going back to the mine and discovering she had drawn the wrong conclusions, she knew she had to apologize to Mr. Gold. She had been so mean to him though and she didn't know if he would forgive her. She wouldn't blame him if he didn't._

_ She took a deep breath, reaching for the door handle and pulled it slowly. The sound of the car door popping open increased her anxiety, making her consider closing it again and just leaving. She frowned, telling herself it had to be done. She pushed the door open and stepped out onto the curb, shutting it behind her._

_ She took a deep breath to steel her nerves before walking to the shop. She let it out as she turned the knob, the tiny bell announcing her arrival. She stepped into the shop, closing the door as she waited for Mr. Gold to appear. A few excruciating moments passed before the curtain rustled, Mr. Gold stepping out from behind it._

_ His expression was stony and cold, " Miss Swan. I wasn't expecting to see you today. How was your breakfast with Henry? "_

_ Emma wasn't surprised that he knew that. She had just come from Granny's. She had been there to buy her son breakfast and see him off to the bus. " Good, " She sighed. She shoved her hands in her back pockets, " I need to talk to you. "_

_ " Oh? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. " Do you have more unfounded accusations to throw at me? "_

_ " About the other night, " Emma started. She felt intimidated by the slightly angry edge he had to his tone. It seemed he was still hurt by what she had said._

_ Mr. Gold took a few steps into the shop, " Yes? "_

_ " I may have been a little... too swift to judge you, " Emma said though the words threatened to stick in her throat. " You see, I went to check out your theory about the mine and I... "_

_ " You found my footprints there, didn't you? " Mr. Gold cut her off._

_ Emma nodded, " Yes. I thought you had... "_

_ Mr. Gold chuckled, " You thought I had done something to Kathryn and stuck her down there? "_

_ " Until I remembered her story, " Emma looked at the floor. " She said she was chased across the river and she fell. " You can't... I mean... You aren't... "_

_ " In any shape to chase anyone, my dear. Not through the river and not up a steep embankment, " Mr. Gold took a few more steps to her. He stopped a few feet from her, " So tell me what you think I did. "_

_ Emma looked at him, " You somehow figured out where she was and you rescued her. "_

_ Mr. Gold smiled, " Indeed I did. Regina, or whoever it was, left her down there to die. I simply thought about the location and the possibilities, came up with a theory and tested it. I just happened to be right. "_

_ " You were, " Emma looked at him. " But why couldn't you just tell me? "_

_ " I couldn't tell you because I was quite sure you would think I was lying to you, " Mr. Gold said firmly. " You would have, wouldn't have you? "_

_ Emma sighed, " Probably. "_

_ " So that means you really don't trust me after all we've been through, " Mr. Gold replied. He frowned, " And I don't bother with people who don't trust me. "_

_ " But I trust you now, " Emma put a hand on her chest. She shook her head, " You've done nothing but try to help me and I've been horribly unfair to you. I've listened to the words others have said about you and doubted the words from your mouth and I realize now I was wrong to do that. Could you please just forgive me? "_

_ Mr. Gold stared at her for a long moment then quirked his mouth, " I suppose I can. But on one condition. "_

_ Emma blinked, " A condition? Does everything you do have to involve conditions? "_

_ " Oh, " Mr. Gold smiled the smile that made her heart race. " I think you might find this one rather enjoyable my dear. "_

_ Emma looked into his eyes, her breathing changing as she did. She felt herself getting lost in his smoldering brown eyes. Though he still had a bit of anger on his face, his eyes were alive with something else... something seductive. " And what is it? " She whispered._

_ " A kiss, " Mr. Gold murmured as he closed the gap between them. He grazed her lips gently with his, her body trembling as she inhaled the scent that haunted her mind. " And you have to give it to me. "_

_ Emma hesitated before taking his lips in hers, kissing him gently. He put his left hand on her waist, sliding it to her back as he pulled her closer rather roughly. She gasped, her eyes flying open when he slid his tongue into her mouth. She was stunned for a brief moment before meeting him with her own._

_ They continued to kiss as he gently urged her backward until her back was against the wall. He pulled away, gasping for air and using her for support as he reached out with his right hand to lock the door to the shop. Once it was locked, he bought his right hand up to the back of her head, fisting it in her hair as he seized her mouth again. He gave her a bruising kiss before nipping and sucking his way to her throat._

_ Emma brought her hands up to tangle in his hair as he nibbled at her neck, lightly biting her then licking the bites before doing it all over again. She gasped when he parted her legs with his right leg, causing her to straddle it as he moved to the other side of her neck. She let out a sharp pant as he pressed his leg against her crotch and his chest against hers._

_ He removed his hand from her hair, slipping it down to her shoulder. He began to push at her brown leather jacket. " Take it off, " He whispered against her throat, his breath prickling her skin._

_ He moved his hands so Emma could do as he said. She took her hands away from him, pulling the jacket off as quickly as she could. As soon as it was off, he seized her again. His right hand went back to where it had been in her hair but his left slipped past her waist, going to her ass._

_ He caressed her through her jeans, urging her even closer to him than she already was. The thought of being in such a position without clothes on made Emma's mind swirl and a surge of heat run through her veins, centering in her belly. He moved back, pulling at her so her back was arched. It gave him access to her chest and he leaned down, taking one of the buttons of her shirt in his mouth. _

_ He bit it off, moving to the next and doing the same as he worked with his left hand to untuck her shirt from her jeans..._

* * *

Emma's eyes flew open as she gasped then she frowned. She rolled over and buried her head in her pillow, trying to shake the dream she had just had. It had felt the most real yet, each one seeming to get more that way than the last. She sighed, wondering if she would ever have a peaceful night's sleep again.

If that wasn't bad enough, she still had to figure out a way to apologize to Mr. Gold. It was difficult enough to do that but it would be even more complicated because of the dream she had just had. In it, she had went to apologize and ended up making love to him, just like she had in all of her dreams of him. She had to set that aside though and focus on reality.

She knew she had hurt his feelings one other time but didn't know if he would bounce back as easily as he had after the first time. This time was different. She hadn't just pushed him away when he tried to kiss her. She had flat out accused him of kidnapping Kathryn as a means to some mysterious end. Now, she had to admit she was wrong, something that was never easy for her to do.

" Emma? " Mary-Margret called from downstairs. " Are you up? "

Emma rolled back over. " Yeah. I'm up, " she called back. She could hear her friend's footsteps on the stairs and she stopped when she could see Emma's bed. " What's up? "

" I thought you said you were going to meet Henry at Granny's and walk him to the bus, " Mary-Margret said. " It's almost seven. "

Emma sat up and looked at her alarm clock. It said it was six fifteen. She furrowed her brow and looked at Mary-Margret, " It is? But my clock... "

Mary-Margret came up the rest of the way and went to Emma's dresser. She picked up the clock, frowning. " The batteries died half an hour ago. "

Emma threw her comforter off, sitting up and swinging her legs out of the bed. " Crap, " She said. She got up quickly, going to the first pair of jeans she saw. She then went to the wardrobe and grabbed out her green silk shirt. She walked towards Mary-Margret, stopping when she saw the concerned look on her friend's face.

" What's wrong? " Emma blinked.

" You look a little flushed, " Mary-Margret said. " Do you have a fever? "

Emma blinked, pretty sure it wasn't a fever that had made her that way. " Uh, no. I don't think so. "

" Sit down, " Mary-Margret said. " I'll go get the thermometer. If you're sick, you need to rest. I'm surprised you haven't gotten sick before now. "

Emma grabbed Mary-Margret's arm as she started to turn to the stairs. She looked her in the eyes, " I'm not sick. I feel fine. "

Mary-Margret sighed, " If you say so. "

Emma nodded, " I do. Now, I got to go. "

Mr. Gold sat in the den, staring out the window. After parting ways with August, he had made his way home. He hadn't slept though he had tried to. He was too busy pondering all the new possibilities that were now available to him.

It seemed August needed Emma to believe in the curse just as badly as he did. His reasons were vastly different than Mr. Gold's but he still needed her to open her eyes to what was the truth. He heard the scraping of a key in the front door, realizing it was later than he thought. He looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room, finding it was seven-thirty.

He was usually out of the house by seven-thirty. He would stop by Granny's to see if Ruby had anything for him and then he would head to the shop. He tried to have it open by nine unless he had other things to do, like collect rent or other business matters.

He got up and headed for the back stairs. He had almost made it when he sensed a presence in the room. " Oh! I'm so sorry sir... I thought... " It was the housekeeper, Jasmine. Her sweet quiet voice trembled as she spoke.

" It's quite alright, my dear, " Mr. Gold turned to look at her. She was a petite exotic looking girl of probably twenty three, if that. She had long dark hair she always wore in a braid, big dark eyes and olive skin. She was dressed in a dark gray maid uniform and carrying a basket filled with cleaning supplies.

She blinked, " Are you going out today, sir? "

Mr. Gold frowned, " I had a late night. I may not leave for a while yet... if I leave at all. "

Jasmine lifted the basket slightly, " Do you want me to clean now or come back later? "

Mr. Gold thought about it and sighed, " I really wasn't home that much this weekend. Perhaps if you just concentrate on the kitchen then take my laundry to the cleaners today. Another day's worth of dust won't make much difference. "

Jasmine nodded and bowed, " Yes sir. "

" You may go now, " Mr. Gold dismissed her with a wave of his left hand. He watched as she left the den, heading for the kitchen. He had only seen her a handful of times since he had hired her since he tried to leave the house before any of the help arrived.

In Alston's case, he would come in the afternoons to fix dinner. He rarely came in the mornings, Mr. Gold usually getting breakfast at Granny's so he could talk to Ruby in the open without looking suspicious. The last time he had Alston come in early was to fix the breakfast he took to Mary-Margret and Emma at the jail. The ladies had both enjoyed it and it had the desired effect of getting him back in Emma's good graces.

It would take more than food to get back on her good side now. She seemed to think she knew something and he was fairly certain he could say nothing to change her mind. He would just have to let her investigate the so-called facts until she realized she was wrong. Either that or he could get August to convince her that he had nothing to do with Kathryn's disappearance.

He turned and headed up the stairs...


	10. Chapter 10

Once Upon A Time: Heart Of The Devil, Part Ten

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma walked back into the office, still thinking about her encounter with Regina. She was serious about taking Henry back. She just couldn't let someone that wicked finish raising her son. She looked over to where Sidney was standing.

" So are you going to arrest me? " Sidney asked.

Emma frowned, " Did you do it? Really? "

" I did, " Sidney started.

" On your own? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

Sidney nodded, " Yes. I swear I did it all by myself. "

" Will you swear to that on tape? " Emma asked.

Sidney nodded again, " Tape, video, writing. Whatever you want. "

" Fine then, " Emma said. " Take off your jacket and put your hands on the desk so I can pat you down. "

" Pat me down? " Sidney furrowed his brow.

Emma nodded, " Yeah. I can't take you in the interview room without checking you over first. I need to make sure you don't have any weapons... "

" I don't have any weapons, " Sidney cut her off sharply.

" Or microphones, " Emma cut him off with an even sharper tone. " You said you should be arrested so I'm going to do it... the RIGHT way. "

Sidney sighed, " Fine. "

Emma watched as Sidney took off his jacket. She took it from him, checking his pockets as he put his hands on the desk and leaned forward. She took a deep breath, trying not to think of the dream she had about Mr. Gold where he was in the same position. She checked his jacket pockets first, finding an empty flask in the inside breast pocket.

She opened it and smell, frowning. " Sidney? "

" Yes? " He looked at her over his shoulder.

" How long has this flask been empty? " Emma held it up.

Sidney looked away, " Since last night. I haven't had a drink yet. "

Emma looked at the clock, " Nine sounds about the time you usually start. How long has it been empty? "

Sidney sighed, " I drank the last of it when Regina drug me in here to wait for you. "

" Are you drunk now? " Emma put the jacket over the back of the nearest chair.

" It was one drink, " Sidney started.

Emma growled, " Are you going to make me ask everything twice? It'll be a really long morning if you do. "

Sidney sighed, " Maybe. "

" I'm putting you in a cell to sober up after I pat you down. I can't interview a drunk man. Maybe you'll be thinking a little clearer once you do, " Emma said.

" I'm not confessing because I'm drunk, " Sidney said. " I'm confessing because I did it. "

" Right, " Emma started to pat him down. " You just keep saying that. "

Sidney was silent as Emma moved her hands slowly down his arms, then to his chest and back. She found nothing there so she moved lower. She ran her hands in his pockets, finding his wallet but nothing else. She knelt behind him, moving to his legs.

As she felt his right leg, he let out a sharp hiss. She touched the tender area again, getting the same result. " What's wrong it your leg, Sidney? "

" I did something to my knee, " Sidney muttered.

" What? " Emma asked.

" I said I did something to my knee, " Sidney said a little louder.

Emma frowned, " I heard that. WHAT did you do to it? "

" I... I twisted it, " Sidney said.

Emma grabbed his pant leg and pulled it up, revealing a horrible looking bruise that covered the outside of his knee. The edges were yellowish, showing that it wasn't recent. She yanked up his other pant leg, revealing more bruises but they weren't solid but scattered... like he had fallen on uneven rocks. She remembered Kathryn said she had knocked her assailant down before escaping from them.

" How did you get the bruises? " Emma asked just to see what Sidney would say.

Sidney sighed, " Kathryn fought back. She kicked me and knocked me down. "

Emma furrowed her brow. No one knew that information except for Kathryn and herself. She was starting to think maybe Sidney could have had something to do with the crime. She wasn't sure how much though. Emma let his pants legs down then stood up, " I'm giving you a breathalyzer test. "

" I told you I wasn't drunk, " Sidney looked surprised.

" You said maybe you were, " Emma walked over to the filing cabinet where the hand held tester was kept. She opened the drawer, getting the case out. She set the case down on the desk then opened it. She glanced at Sidney, " You can stand up now. "

Sidney took his hands off the desk and stood up. He watched as Emma put the breathalyzer together. Once she had the mouthpiece on, he opened his mouth. Emma scoffed, " Seems like you've done this before. "

" Uh yeah, " Sidney said. " Leroy and I were regular guests of Sheriff Graham. "

Emma rolled her eyes and put the tube in his mouth, " Blow. "

Sidney did as he was told then waited as the results were calculated. Emma pulled the tube from his mouth when the machine beeped. " What does it say? "

Emma looked at the results and frowned. He was over the legal limit by .02. She looked at him, " It says you're getting a nice comfy cot and a couple of cups of coffee. "

Sidney frowned, " Alright. "

Emma got the keys for the cells, " Follow me. "

" I know the way, " Sidney muttered and walked into the cell Mary-Margret had occupied just a few days before.

Emma closed the door, locking it. " I'll go get you that coffee now. When you're sober, we'll talk. "

* * *

" So tell me how this happened? " Emma asked after she hit the 'record' button on the tape recorder. Sidney had sobered up and wanted to tell his tale... a tale Emma was sure Regina had pounded into his head.

" As you know, I lost my job at the paper. Reporting is all I know and I can't do anything else. I needed my job back, " Sidney said. " When I heard that Kathryn, I mean, Mrs. Nolan was leaving town, I got an idea. "

" And what was this idea? " Emma was also writing down his confession because he had insisted she do that as well.

Sidney leaned forward, " That if something sensational happened, I could look like a hero, write a great story and get my job back. "

" And that something sensational was killing an innocent woman? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

Sidney scoffed, " No. I was just going leave a little bit of blood behind... "

" Can you just please tell me the story of what happened? " Emma asked. " You can tell me about that when you reach that part of the story. "

Sidney sat back, " Alright. I'll start at the beginning. I heard that Kathryn, I mean, Mrs. Nolan was leaving town because of that whole mess with Miss Blanchard and Mr. Nolan. I waited in the bushes on the edge of town, the way she would have to take to leave for Boston. I had a spike strip and I was going to flatten her tires. "

" Then what? " Emma wrote it down. She recalled that the bushes had been disturbed but she thought it was from animals and thought nothing of it at the time.

Sidney let out a nervous chuckle, " I guess I got lucky because a deer ran out of the bushes and she swerved to avoid it. She crashed her car and was knocked out. When I saw that, I went to her car and pulled her out. I took her to my car then drove out to the toll bridge. "

" Why there? " Emma asked though she knew the answer. Being the sneaky bastard Sidney was, he had probably followed David and Mary-Margret out there. And he had probably done it more than once.

" Because it was their 'spot', " Sidney said.

" So you were going to kill Kathryn in their special place because you thought Mary-Margret would do something like that? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

Sidney frowned then nodded, " Yeah. I guess so. I wasn't going to kill her though. I was just going to cut her and leave some blood evidence there. "

" And where were you going to cut her? " Emma asked.

Sidney sighed, " I was going to cut her hand or her arm. I had bandages with me and I would have patched her up right away. "

" But you didn't get to do that. Did you? " Emma asked another question she knew the answer to.

Sidney shook his head, " No. I was just about to when she woke up and knocked me down. "

Emma put her hand up, " At this point in the interview, I would like to note that Mr. Glass has bruises on his legs of various sizes that are consistent with being knocked down at the scene of the crime. "

" May I continue? " Sidney asked.

" You may, " Emma didn't like his urgency. It was like he was trying to remember everything before he forgot it.

" As I was saying, Kathryn woke up and she saw me over her with the knife. She panicked and knocked me to the ground, " Sidney said. " After that, she stumbled to her feet and crossed the river. I got up and tried to follow her. "

" And did you see what happened then? " Emma wrote his words down.

" She ran up the embankment and just... vanished. I went to take a closer look and there was a sinkhole she had fallen through. I knew there was a mine in the area so I went to my car and got a flashlight so I could look for the entrance, " Sidney said.

" And did you find it? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

" Yes. Eventually, " Sidney nodded. " I pulled some boards loose and went inside. I used a rock to mark the path back. I decided if I found Mrs. Nolan, I would just say I heard her calling or something. I had on this black cloak so she wouldn't have known it was me who attacked her. "

" What were you going to do if you found her down there? " Emma asked. At the mention of the marks on the wall, her heart twinged. She had thought Mr. Gold had Frederick make them when they went to retrieve Kathryn.

" I would have ditched the cloak before I got to her and told her I had heard her calling for help. She would have never know because she never saw my face, " Sidney said. " It still would have made for a good story. "

Emma growled, " Did you find her? "

" No, " Sidney shook his head. " I looked for a while but there was no sign of her. I went back the way I came because of the marks on the wall and I went back down to the river. "

" Then? " Emma continued to write.

Sidney sighed, " I already had Mary-Margret's jewelry box... "

" So you broke into her apartment? " Emma gripped her pen tighter. That part she believed. Sidney was stealthy enough to pull it off.

Sidney nodded, " Twice. Once to get the jewelry box then again to plant the knife in the heating vent. Like I said before, I stole some of Regina's skeleton keys. "

" Okay. Go on, " Emma looked at the paper as she wrote down what he had said.

" Anyway, I was on my way back down to the river when this sick looking stag stumbled out from the bushes. I mean, he was in horrible shape. He was listing around and just collapsed in front of me, " Sidney went pale. " I still had the knife so I cut it's heart out once I was sure it was dead. "

" And you put that heart in the jewelry box? " Emma asked.

" I did, " Sidney nodded. " And then I buried it. "

Emma nodded, " I see. What did you do with the stag? "

" I covered it with all the scrap pieces of wood I could find and left it there, " Sidney replied. " I came back later and covered the sinkhole with plywood so no one else fall down it. "

Emma began to think. He did have some rather intimate knowledge of the crime. There were things he said that no one else would know. If he hadn't done it outright then he had helped whoever had.

Emma knew who that person was too but she was having a hard time proving it. All the evidence that pointed to Regina had vanished. Her only option was to arrest Sidney for the crimes he had committed. He would get some jail time for theft, breaking and entering as well as evidence tampering. " And you swear this is the truth? "

Sidney nodded, " I do. "

" If you're lying, you'll be in trouble for giving a false statement. Do you understand? " Emma tried to sound as firm as possible to get her point across.

" I'm not lying, " Sidney said sharply. " I did it. "

Emma reached over and turned off the tape recorder before handing Sidney the written confession. " Sign this. "

Sidney took the pen from Emma and signed the confession. He sighed as he handed the pen back to her. " Now what? "

Emma took the confession and frowned, " You must really love Regina to be doing this. "

Sidney blinked, " Regina had nothing to do with it. I swear. I did it all by myself. "

Emma stood up, " Fine then. Just come with me back to the office. I need to book you and do your mugshots. "


	11. Chapter 11

Once Upon A Time: Heart Of The Devil, Part Eleven

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma sat at Granny's, staring at her half-empty cup of cocoa. After taking Sidney's confession and booking him on a variety of charges, she called Marco to look after him. Her original destination had been Mr. Gold's shop but she lost her courage. She ducked into Granny's hoping some food and a little cocoa would help.

If Sidney's tale was true, it made Mr. Gold look even more innocent of the things she had thought he had done. She had accused him of a lot of things in the past but this time, it was different. This time, she felt very remorseful for doing it. She had never felt that way before because he was pretty much capable of anything.

If it were true he had went down into the mines with no regard for his own safety to rescue Kathryn, it would make him a hero. She had hard time seeing in such a light, always thinking of him as some dark sinister force in Storybrooke. She was beginning to wonder if she had only seen what others had convinced her of and not who he really was. So many people had warned her he was a bastard and a liar but she was really starting to wonder.

" Hey girl, " Ruby came up. She had been running around tending to the mid-afternoon crowd of people taking late lunches and early dinners. " You look a little... sad. "

" Not sad, " Emma sighed. " Just thinking about things. "

Ruby leaned on the counter, " Can I ask what kind of things? "

" Just things, " Emma sighed as she looked at Ruby. Concern tainted her friend's face. " I just have a lot going on right now. "

Ruby scoffed, " You don't have to tell me that twice. "

The bell on the front door jingled and Ruby looked over, a goofy broad smile coming to her face. " Oh hey there! Where were you this morning? "

" I slept late, " August replied. " Really late. "

Emma turned to look at him. He looked like he had just woke up, a little bit of sleep left in his eyes. She arched an eyebrow, " Late night? "

August paused then nodded, " Uh yeah. I was up all night... writing. Didn't get to bed until seven this morning. "

" Oh, " Emma nodded once. The way he said it led her to believe he had been doing more than typing all night.

August let out a nervous chuckle, " Hey. When inspiration hits, it hits hard. "

" Looks like it, " Emma said.

August glanced at Ruby, " Hey sweetie? "

" Yes? " Ruby's smile grew even goofier at being called 'sweetie'.

" Can you get me the usual? " August said with a charming grin.

Ruby nodded, " Uh-huh. Coming right up. "

Ruby scampered away and August turned his attention back to Emma. He cocked his head to the side, " So where were you yesterday? I came by the apartment and Mary-Margret said you were out. "

" You did? " Emma blinked. Mary-Margret hadn't mentioned it but Emma figured with what had happened with David, she forgot about it.

" Yeah, " August nodded. " I just wanted to see how you were after the party. I saw you talking to Mr. Gold. "

" We had some words, yes. We didn't talk long, " Emma said.

" What did you say to him? " August asked. " He didn't look very happy with whatever it was. "

Emma sighed, " I told him what I thought... we thought he had done. "

" You didn't mention me, did you? " August frowned.

" Of course not, " Emma waved her hand.

" Good, " August said as Ruby came back with a cup of coffee for August. He smiled, " Thank you. "

" You're welcome, " Ruby leaned on the counter. " Your food will be out in ten minutes. "

August smiled, " Wonderful. I'm starving. "

" RUBY! " Granny was in the doorway that led to the back office. " Come here! "

Ruby rolled her eyes, " Coming! "

Emma and August watched as Ruby went to the back office, watching the door close before looking at each other again. " She's a feisty old broad, " August muttered before taking a sip of his coffee. He smirked, " Sometimes I think she wants me to stay away from Ruby. "

" Have you given her reason to? " Emma asked. Just the fact he was mysterious stranger on a motorcycle would have been enough for most mothers and grandmothers. Emma knew how protective Granny was of Ruby so she wasn't surprised by August's words.

August smirked and shook his head, " No. She just doesn't like how distracted Ruby gets when I come in. "

" She gets distracted, huh? " Emma already knew Ruby had a bit of a crush on the handsome stranger. It hadn't gone unnoticed in the diner or at the party. Emma recalled how Ruby was hanging on his every word even though he talked to Emma for the most of the function.

" I think it's my stories, " August sighed then took another drink. He sighed, " I've been all over the world and that poor girl has never left this town. "

" I see, " Emma nodded. " But what do you think about her? "

August furrowed his brow like he was seriously thinking about the question. He sighed, " I guess she's a good person but I really can't get involved with anyone right now. I'm too distracted myself. "

" Distracted? With what? " Emma cocked her head to the side.

August chuckled, " Writing of course. I'm not very good company when I'm writing. It like I'm in another world where nothing exists but me and the typewriter. "

" Oh, " Emma nodded once. She heard the door to the back office open and Ruby came out. She came to the counter, frowning a little bit. " What happened? "

Ruby sighed, " I made a mistake on an order. Granny just wanted to show me what I did wrong and what to do next time. "

" Oh, " Emma said.

Ruby frowned, " She wants me to take over when she retires but I have so much to learn. "

" Keep trying, " August smiled gently at her. " You'll get the hang of it eventually. "

Ruby gave him a little smile, " I hope so. "

" Order up! " The cook called from the kitchen and hit the bell on the ledge.

" That's yours. I'll be right back, " Ruby glanced at August. She walked away, got the order and came back. She set it down in front of August, " There you go. Steak and eggs with toast. "

August smirked, " You remembered. "

" Of course I did, " Ruby blushed a little. " You always have that for breakfast. "

August smirked, " Yes I do. Thanks, sweetie. "

Ruby grinned and got a coy schoolgirl look on her face, " You're welcome. "

" RUBY! " Granny was out of the office again.

Ruby rolled her eyes, " Time to go see what I messed up this time. "

Emma waited until Ruby was gone then turned to August. " So you said you were looking for me yesterday? "

" I was but you didn't tell me where you went, " August picked up the pepper from the counter. He put some on his eggs then took a bite. He chewed then looked at Emma, " Are you going to tell me? "

Emma frowned, " I went back out to the mine. "

" What for? " August furrowed his brow. " You told me you saw everything you needed to see. Did something change? "

" Something was nagging at me, " Emma said. " We didn't go in and search more so I wanted to do it. "

" You were worried about my shin splints if I recall. You said we didn't need to go in because you didn't want me to get hurt, " August reminded her. It was the truth. At the time, she was concerned for him and didn't want to put him in a position where he would get injured.

" Yes but I just kept thinking maybe I missed something after I talked to Mr. Gold. He... he looked so hurt after I told he what we thought, " Emma said.

" So what did you find? " August asked then cut into his steak.

" That maybe we were wrong, " Emma replied. She frowned, " I went in and found that there were two sets of the footprints. One going in and one coming out, like someone had only been in there once. "

" Oh, " August nodded. " I guess we should have taken a closer look then. "

Emma nodded, " Yes. That's why I did and I found out I was wrong. "

" So I guess it's back to drawing board on finding a culprit? " August arched an eyebrow.

" Oh no, " Emma said. " I know Regina did it... maybe with some help but I know she responsible. "

" Who do you think helped? " August asked then took a bite of steak. He chewed and swallowed. " Sidney maybe? I mean, he did plant that bug in your office. "

" He helped her, " Emma said. " I have him in the jail right now. He claims he did everything himself but I don't know if I'm ready to believe it. "

" If you're not ready to believe it why did you arrest him? " August cocked his head to the side.

" He confessed to breaking into the apartment twice, kidnapping Kathryn and cutting that heart out of the stag we found. I can charge him with breaking and entering, kidnapping and poaching, " Emma said. " And, if I can find that Regina was involved in any way, I can charge him with filing a false statement and assisting in the commission of a crime, " Emma explained. " His hands aren't clean but I know he couldn't have done everything. "

" What about the shovel? " August said. " Did he admit to planting that at Regina's? "

Emma recalled the interview then frowned, " I forgot to ask. It really doesn't matter because it disappeared. "

August smirked, " You should search his house then. Perhaps you can find more evidence to tie him to it all there. "

" I'm already ahead of you, " Emma said. " I requested a search warrant from Judge Cates before I came over here. His office is going to call once he signs it. "

" Want some company? " August asked then took a drink of coffee.

" I thought you said you're riding out some inspiration, " Emma furrowed her brow.

August sighed, " I think after being with my typewriter all night, my brain needs a break. "

Emma quirked her mouth, " Right. You know... Oh never mind. "

" No, " August said. " Tell me what you were about to say. "

" I was just going to ask if you wanted to be my deputy, " Emma said. " You've helped me a lot lately. "

" Thanks but no, " August chuckled. " I can't be tied down. I need my freedom. "

" I knew you'd say that, " Emma smirked. " That's why I wasn't going to ask. "

August chuckled, " I'm flattered though. "

Emma's cell phone began to vibrate and she pulled it out of her jacket pocket. She opened the text that had come in and quirked her mouth, " Judge Cates just signed the warrant. "

" That's great, " August said. " I guess we're going out to Sidney's? "

" Yeah, " Emma put her phone back. She suddenly remembered the reason she had ducked into Granny's in the first place. She frowned, " Right after I take care of something else. "

" And what's that? " August arched an eyebrow.

Emma sighed, " Something personal. Can you do me a big favor? "

" Sure, " August said. " What is it? "

Emma got her wallet out and took out enough cash to pay for her food and cover Ruby's tip. She handed it to August, " Can you pay Ruby for me? I really need to go take care of this. "

August took the money, " Sure. I need to finish my food anyway. Just don't ditch me, okay? "

" It's close so I'm going to walk. I'm not going to ditch you, " Emma said. " I promise I'll come back. "

" I'm going to hold you to that, " August said as Emma got up.

" I know you will, " Emma said and headed for the door. She went outside, walking down the path and turning in the direction of Mr. Gold's shop. She walked slowly, trying to sort her thoughts out and trying to figure out what she would say to him. She hoped he would listen and not be angry with her for being so rash.

She got to the corner, fighting the urge to turn and go back to Granny's. She looked up to make sure no cars were coming and crossed the street, her eyes set on the shop. She frowned when she realized the 'closed' sign was turned out and the shades were down. She went to the front door, trying it and finding it was locked.

She knocked on it, " Gold? Are you in there? " She called.

She waited but there was no answer. She walked around to the back door and knocked on it as well. There was no answer so she put her ear to the door. Everything was silent, making her concerned.

She got out her phone and dialed the shop's number. She could hear the phone inside ringing but no one answered. She hung up, wondering where he could have been. She knew it wasn't time for rent to be due so he couldn't have been out collecting it.

She took a step back, sighing. " Must be doing business somewhere, " She muttered to herself. She decided to go back to Granny's and get August. She would just have to apologize later... if she didn't lose her courage again.


	12. Chapter 12

Once Upon A Time: Heart Of The Devil, Part Twelve

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma looked at the door to Sidney's bungalow. She hadn't found any keys on him when she frisked him and she was pondering how she would get inside. The thought of kicking in the door sounded good for all of five seconds before she realized she wouldn't be able to secure the house after the search. She looked at August, " Any ideas? "

" We could look for a key, " August shrugged.

Emma quirked her mouth, " I don't know if he's the type to keep a spare handy. "

" He just might, " August said. " I'll check the plants, you check under the mat and above the door. "

Emma frowned, " I'll have to climb to get there. "

" And I'm in no shape to, " August sighed. " My leg is a little sore from our little adventure at the river the other day. "

" What is it with me and guys with bad legs? " Emma muttered to herself. She had a thought of Mr. Gold but pushed it away. She had to stay focused on searching Sidney's house for now and then worry about apologizing to him.

" What? " August furrowed his brow. " I didn't quite catch that. "

" Never mind, " Emma waved him off. She eyed a rather large potted plant right next to the door. The pot was a dark red terracotta and looked sturdy enough. " I'll do that first. "

She went over to the pot and placed her left foot on the edge. She pressed down a little bit, looking for something to grab onto so she could lift herself up. She let out a surprised squeak when August put his hands on her waist. " What are you doing? " She glared at him over her shoulder.

" I'm helping you, " He said. " Now, brace your hand on the wall and I'll push you up. "

" What about your leg? " Emma asked.

" It won't bother it, " August said. " Just do it. "

" Fine, " Emma said and put her left hand on the wall. " On three. "

They counted together, Emma pushing up with her foot as August lifted her. She was still sore from going down into the mine so her muscles protested but she endured it long enough to get her right foot up on the edge of the pot. " You can let go now, " Emma leaned against the wall.

August took his hands away from her waist once she was steady, " Do you see anything? "

Emma looked on the little ledge above the door, finding nothing but dirt and dead bugs. " No. Maybe it's under the mat. Help me down. "

August put his hands back on Emma's waist just as the side of the pot cracked and shifted. He tried to pull her off of it as the side crumbled away, making Emma lose her balance and fall into his chest. August fell back against the front door, gathering Emma to his chest as he did. He held her for a long moment as they both recovered from the shock.

Emma couldn't believe how tightly he was holding her and it was getting uncomfortable. She found her voice, " Uh, August? "

" Yeah? " He panted.

" I can't breathe. You can let me go now, " Emma said.

August let his arms fall away from Emma, " Are you okay? "

" I think so, " Emma pushed off of August's chest and got to her feet. She looked down at the crumbled pot and furrowed her brow. Something metal was glistening in the mound of dirt that had fallen from it She leaned down, plucking out a key.

She held it out to August. He quirked his mouth, " Huh. Would you look at that. A key. "

" I guess we should have checked the pot first, " Emma said. " Ready to go inside? "

" As I'll ever be, " August said.

Emma smirked, " Then you need to move away from the door. "

" Oh yeah, " August said and took a step. He hissed in pain, almost falling but he caught himself. He grabbed at his leg, turning his back to Emma as he did.

" Are you okay? " Emma furrowed her brow.

" Yeah, " August said. " Muscle spasm. "

" If you say so, " Emma sighed and went to the door. She slid the key in the deadbolt, it clicking open smoothly. She reached for the doorknob, turning it carefully. She pushed the door open before walking inside.

She took a look around, trying to decide just exactly where to start. August came to her left side, " What do you want me to do? "

" I'll check the house, " Emma motioned to the right. " And you go that way. The garage is on that side. If you find anything suspicious, try not to touch it and call for me. "

" Got it, " August nodded and took off.

Emma began working her way through the house. She had been there once before so she kind of knew her way around. She looked through the small guest bedroom next to the front hallway before moving forward. She came to the kitchen, finding it a little messy but nothing suspicious.

She checked the pantry before moving onto the living room. Nothing looked suspicious on the surface so she started checking places she couldn't readily see. As she searched, she could hear August's footsteps coming towards her. She looked at him when he came into the living room, " Find anything? " She asked.

" You can stop looking in here, " August motioned over his shoulder. " I just found a lot of evidence in the garage. "

Emma furrowed her brow, " You did? "

August nodded, " Come on. He was even nice enough to box it all up. "

" This I got to see, " Emma strode over to August then followed him out to the garage. The box sat right in the middle of room, the flaps open. Emma went to it and leaned down, finding the sheath for the hunting knife laying on top of a black cloak. She carefully moved the cloak around, discovering the hem was full of dried mud.

" What do you bet that mud will match the mud down at the river? " August was standing over her.

" It probably will, " Emma looked up at him. " And maybe even some of the dirt in the mine. "

August watched her for a few more seconds before it seemed something caught his eye. He took a step, " Would you look at that. "

" Look at what? " Emma looked in the direction he was looking in. She blinked when she saw the shovel that had been in Regina's garage. " The shovel... "

" Yeah, " August nodded. " I guess we know how she got rid of it now. "

Emma stood up, " I guess so. "

August looked at her, " What do we do now? "

Emma picked up the box, " We need take this stuff to the police station. Grab the shovel. "

* * *

Emma sat in the beetle, staring at Mr. Gold's house. After searching Sidney's house and cataloging the evidence she had found, she had left the police station. She couldn't allow herself to go home just yet though. She still had to do what she had been trying to all day.

" I can do this, " Emma told herself. " I HAVE to do this. I'm going to need his help if I want to get Henry back. "

She wouldn't ask him right away. She planned, if he accepted her apology, to ask him the next day. If he didn't forgive her, she didn't know what she would do. " It's now or never. " She sighed then got out of the car.

The walkway wasn't that long but it seemed like forever before she reached the porch. As she walked up the steps, she recalled what had happened on the porch the night Mary-Margret had been released from jail. She shivered slightly, the memory of the kiss tingling on her lips. It was the last one he had given her.

She reached the door, taking a deep breath as she moved her right hand to the doorbell. She hesitated then pushed it. Her heart was already racing and she thought it was going to beat right out of her chest. She held her breath, waiting for him to answer.

A couple of minutes passed before she decided he wasn't coming to the door. She started to turn to leave when she heard the doorknob turning. She froze, swallowing as the door opened just slightly. " Miss Swan, " Mr. Gold's voice sent a wave of warmth through her even though his tone was curt.

Emma looked at the ground for she couldn't face him she felt so ashamed. " I need to talk to you. "

" Oh? " He said. " Do you have more unfounded accusations to throw at me? "

Emma shivered slightly at the words. He had said the same thing to her in the dream she had about apologizing to him. " No. I'm here to... to apologize. "

" Is that so? " Mr. Gold opened the door all the way. " Please come in. "

Emma watched as he stepped aside then she walked in. He closed the door behind her. She startled a bit at the sound of the lock clicking. She looked at him finally as he moved in front of her to find he was in his pajamas and robe. " Did I disturb you? " She was afraid she had.

" No, you didn't. I took today off, " He said. " Your jacket? "

Emma furrowed her brow then unzipped her coat before taking it off and handing it to him. In the time she had been in Storybrooke, she had never seen him take a day off, even having the shop open on Sundays until at least eight at night. " Why? " Emma asked before thinking.

Mr. Gold smirked a bit as he placed the jacket over the banister, " Even I take sick days, my dear. After everything we've been through, I needed one. "

" Oh. I guess so, " Emma nodded. He had been by her side practically the entire time they were working on Mary-Margret's case. She could only think of a few instances he wasn't.

" Come, " Mr. Gold said. " Let's go to the kitchen. Alston fixed too much dinner and I would hate for it to go to waste. You haven't eaten, have you? "

" No, " Emma shook her head. " I haven't had a chance since lunch. "

" Then come along and we can talk while you eat, " Mr. Gold said.

Emma followed him but she didn't get her hopes up. Just because he was going to listen to her apology didn't mean he would forgive her. She followed him into the kitchen, going to the tiny bistro table and pulling out a chair for her. She sat down in it and scooted in before watching him go to the refrigerator.

He pulled out a plate wrapped in plastic wrap and carried over to the microwave. He set the plate down then opened the microwave. He picked up the plate again, putting it into the oven and shutting the door. He pressed a few buttons then turned to Emma, " You said something about an apology, my dear? "

Emma nodded, " Uh yeah. I know now what I said to you the other night was premature and wrong. "

The microwave beeped and he got a potholder before opening the oven. He took the plate out and carried it over to the table. " Salisbury steak and new potatoes, my dear. I will get you a fork. "

Emma nodded, " Okay. "

" You can keep talking, " Mr. Gold said as he went to the silverware drawer. " I can listen and walk at the same time. "

" Oh, " Emma said. " I was giving you a chance to respond. "

" I'll respond when I come to sit down, " He said. He opened the drawer and pulled a fork from it. He turned and came back to the table, offering it to Emma. " Please. Continue. "

Emma took the fork, sighing. " I don't know where to start. "

" Start with why you thought I had kidnapped Mrs. Nolan just to let her go, " Mr. Gold said then sat down across from her, leaning his cane against the wall behind him. " What would I have to gain from that? "

" I... I don't know, " Emma stammered as she poked at the food with the fork. She could feel his eyes on her and there was no mistaking he was unhappy from the tone of his voice.

" And do you care to tell me how you got such an idea in the first place? " He asked. She knew he probably had an eyebrow arched in her direction.

She worked up the guts to look at him, finding she was indeed correct. She swallowed then muttered, " I went to check out your 'theory' about the mine the morning before the party. "

" Oh did you now? " He cocked his head to the side. " And what did you find? "

Emma sighed, " Footprints in the mine. They were yours and Frederick's. "

" And where in the mine did you find them? " Mr. Gold asked.

" The entrance, " Emma said.

" Do you bother to go further in than that? " He still sounded unhappy with her.

Emma shook her head, " Not at the time. I just assumed... "

" I see, " Mr. Gold said. " And tell me what changed your mind. "

" I went back, " Emma said. " I went back yesterday morning because... because I couldn't forget your face when I accused you of doing it. You... you looked so... hurt. "

" Of course I was, " Mr. Gold scoffed. " What did you expect me to be? Accusing me like that after everything I did to help you and Mary-Margret. "

Emma swallowed again, trying to keep tears from coming to her eyes, " I know I hurt you. But I felt hurt when I saw those footprints. I thought you had lied to me. "

" Right. So what did you do when you went back? " He asked.

Emma stabbed at the food again, " I followed the footprints. I followed them until I found more footprints. They were Kathryn's. "

" And I assume this is when you realized you were wrong? " Mr. Gold quirked his mouth.

Emma nodded, " Yeah. "

" Do you want to hear my side of the story now? " He asked. " Are you willing to listen without accusing me of something devious? "

Emma sighed, " Yes. "

" Eat, " He nudged the plate. " Your dinner's getting cold and you're only playing with it. "

Emma took a tiny forkful of meat then glanced at him, " Talk. "

He took a deep breath, " As you know, I went back to the shop the night before the trial to... brainstorm. As I was thinking, I got out some old maps of the area and studied them closely. The mine entrances are marked on those maps and I noticed one not far from the river, one I had almost forgotten about. "

Emma took another bite as she listened. She chewed and swallowed, " Okay. "

" I sat at the work table, just studying the map when the thought came to me. I wondered if perhaps Kathryn's body was put in the mine somehow by her assailant. As I said before, what better place to stash a body than an old mine? " He said.

" So you weren't expecting to find her alive? " Emma asked.

" Not really but a body could have had evidence that could have been collected to either exonerate Miss Blanchard or damn her, " Mr. Gold said. " Don't you agree? After all, what's that theory called where you leave evidence of yourself on anything you touch? "

" Locard's Exchange, " Emma replied.

" You didn't think of that my dear, but I did. It was the only pieces of evidence Regina couldn't destroy, " Mr. Gold said.

The fork fell from her hand, hitting the plate. She blinked, " No. I didn't even consider it. "

" So, " Mr. Gold continued. " I rounded up Frederick for some assistance and we went in. Imagine my surprise when we found her alive. "

Emma frowned, " What? "

" I found her alive, wandering around. She was disoriented and confused. She kept calling me 'David' and passed out shortly after I got to her, " Mr. Gold explained. " I had Frederick carry her out and we got her in the car. "

" Why didn't you call me? " Emma asked. She hoped he had a good excuse. She was going to be really mad if he didn't.

" I had intended to get her to the hospital first then call you. She was in terrible shape after all and it would have been tragic if she died before we got her help, " Mr. Gold said then sighed. " But, there was a problem. "

" And what was that? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

" About halfway to the hospital, she woke up. As I said, she was disoriented and bewildered. When she saw she was in a strange car, she panicked and did everything she could to get out. Frederick pulled over just as she got the back passenger side door open and she took off. "

" Wait, " Emma put her hand up. " You said she passed out. How could she have the energy to do that? "

" Adrenaline, my dear. You should know that yourself. After all, you've been affected by it quite a lot these last few weeks, " Mr. Gold pointed out.

Emma quirked her mouth. He had a point. " So why didn't you go after her? "

" I couldn't chase her. You know that, " Mr. Gold frowned. " So I sent Frederick after her. It was already morning by this time so I left him to find her while I drove to the police station. "

" You still could have told me you had found her, " Emma said sharply.

" I didn't know where she was at when I came to you, " Mr. Gold replied just as sharply. " I didn't want to say anything until I knew Frederick had caught her. "

" And did he? Did he catch her and knock her out somehow before dumping her behind Granny's? " Emma arched an eyebrow. " I know you have a flair for the dramatic... "

" Frederick never caught her, " Mr. Gold cut her off. " He met up with me after I left you and said she got away. Our only hope then was if she tried to go somewhere familiar. "

" So all that talk about working your magic was just having your fingers crossed behind your back, hoping she would turn up? " Emma narrowed her eyes. " What were you going to do if she didn't? "

" She escaped from us close enough to town, " Mr. Gold said. " I had faith she would try to go someplace she was familiar with. "

Emma sighed, " You got damn lucky. "

" Oh, I don't think luck had anything to do with it. After being around people for a long time, you get to understand their habits, their patterns. Once Kathryn got some place she was familiar with, her subconscious probably took over and she went for somewhere she felt safe. Where do you think she would feel safe? " Mr. Gold quirked his mouth.

" Some place people would know her, " Emma said quietly. " Like Granny's. "

" Yes. Exactly, " Mr. Gold nodded.

" But you still could have told me, " Emma said.

" And what? Gotten accused of knowing where she was the whole time? Or accused of working with Regina? " Mr. Gold said. " Oh wait. You did that anyway. "

Emma went cold. She realized he was right. It probably would have been the conclusion she would have jumped to if he had shown up, saying he had found Kathryn. He knew her so well, it was scary to think about it.

She sighed, " And I'm so sorry I did that. I feel horrible that I did it now I know the truth. "

" Are you truly sorry? " Mr. Gold asked pointedly.

" More than words can express, " Emma sighed. She looked down then back at him, " I need you. "

" You... need me? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. " In what way? "

Emma took a deep breath then let it out. She felt like she was going to cry as she whispered, " I can't defeat Regina on my own. I have to have your help. I can't do it alone. "

Mr. Gold reached over, taking her left hand in his right, " And you won't do it alone. You'll have my help. "

Emma blinked, a tear slipping down her cheek as she looked at him, " Really? "

" Yes, " Mr. Gold nodded once before reaching up with his left hand. He wiped the tear away before giving her a gentle smile.

She hesitated before she whispered, " So you forgive me? "

He moved closer so he was in a breath's distance of her, his expression becoming tender as he looked into her eyes. His breath tickled her lips as he murmured, " Of course I do. We all make mistakes. "

Emma gasped as he took her lips in his, her heart racing as she returned the kiss. It had only been days since the last one but it seemed like forever. They broke for air for a brief moment before he pushed the table from between them, sliding it so it was no longer in the way. He moved closer to her, seizing her lips again and kissing her harder than he ever had before.

He brought his left hand up to tangle it in her hair as he let go of her hand. He put his right hand on her waist before sliding it to her back, using it to pull her to him. She was precariously balanced on the edge of the seat, a mere half inch more and she would have been on the floor. She gasped when he prodded her lips with his tongue, her right hand going to his chest.

She relented, letting him in as her fingers curled in the silk of his robe. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest, almost matching the rhythm of her own. She met his tongue with her own, tasting him as he tasted her. They did so until he pulled away, panting for air as she drew in great gasps of her own.

As he panted, he placed tiny kisses on her face and ran his hand along her back. He stopped for a brief moment to look her in the eyes, " Emma... "

" Yes? " She murmured. His eyes smoldered with a dark passion that made her tremble inside.

He kissed her lightly, " Stay with me tonight. "

Emma looked away, " I don't know if I should. "

" Why not? " He asked as he combed her hair hair with his fingers.

Emma sighed, " One night... one night is usually as far as I go. "

" Then let's make it a night to remember, " He whispered and took her lips in another mind-blowing kiss...


	13. Chapter 13

Once Upon A Time: Heart Of The Devil, Part Thirteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(This chapter is a bit... smutty. Proceed with caution. It's also standalone so if you skip it, you won't miss much. I'll just allude to it in the next chapter.)

* * *

Seriously, this is smutty

* * *

I mean it

* * *

Read at your own risk

* * *

Alright, it's your choice... Enjoy!

Emma pulled away from Mr. Gold as he gently pushed her back. They had been kissing for an eternity in the kitchen but she could sense he wanted more... so much more. He had promised it to her as well, vowing to make the night one to remember. He stood slowly before putting his hand out to her, " Come my dear. "

She took it slowly, rising to her feet as the huskiness of his voice only stoked her own desire more. A shiver ran through her when their eyes locked, his hunger burning deep inside of them. They flashed in the dimly lit kitchen as he flicked his eyes down her body and then back up again. She took the moment to do the same to him, the way his silk pajamas and robe clung to him making her mouth go dry.

He sighed then began to lead her out of the kitchen, through the dining room where they had dinner just a few nights before and then to the living room, his hand tightening with each step. His urgency was unmistakable as he tugged her to the stairs, gracefully clearing the bottom four as if he were not injured at all. They reached the landing, Emma letting out a shocked squeak as he pulled her in front of him before forcing her against the window, seizing her lips in a viciously deep kiss as brought his left hand up and fisted it in her hair.

Her hands reflexively went to his waist, her fingers curling tightly in the silk of his robe. He devoured her mouth hungrily, their tongues meeting as Emma returned the kiss with the same intensity. She gasped deep in her throat as he pushed his hips to hers, his arousal pressing into her belly and making her head swirl. She pulled away and gasped, " Is the bedroom far? "

Mr. Gold chuckled huskily as he trailed kisses along her jaw. " No, " He muttered against her flesh. He moved lower, kissing her neck before scraping his teeth against it. Emma gasped at the sensation, her breath coming in short pants as he started to nip at her aggressively.

He moved to the other side of her neck, giving it the same treatment before taking his hand from her hair. He seized her left hand again, pulling her up the stairs like he had done before. She hadn't paid much attention the night she had been in the house so she wasn't sure where they were going. She felt so lost but it was only contributing to her excitement.

He pulled her to a room on the second floor not far from the stairs, only taking his hand from hers long enough to open the door. The bedroom was a comfortable size, a large king-sized four-poster bed taking up a significant amount of space on the far side of the room. Antique dressers lined one wall while the other wall was a long elegant looking wardrobe. There was a lamp next the bed, providing enough light to see thought it was dim.

Emma didn't have much time to look around before Mr. Gold brought his left hand up and started to unbutton her shirt deftly with it. Within a few moments, her shirt was open and he was pushing it from her shoulders. Emma lifted her trembling hands to the sash of his robe, untying it before letting her arms fall to her sides. She let her shirt slide off and down to the floor before she eased her hands under his robe, letting them rest on his heaving chest.

She could feel his heart racing much like hers, the two of them keeping perfect time with one another. She moved her hands up, sliding them to his shoulders before pushing his robe away. He stepped back, letting the garment slide off his left arm before switching his cane to that hand so the robe could fall from his right. Emma reached for the buttons of his pajama top, her trembling fingers making it a task but it was worth the reward when he was bared to her after he shed the top.

They paused for a long moment, their eyes raking each other before he reached forward, placing his left hand on her waist and roughly pulled her to him. He took her mouth in his, giving her sloppy kisses as his hand traveled up her back. With a single pinch, he had her bra unhooked, the fabric going slack and releasing her breasts. He spread his fingers out across her back, pulling her to him so their chests were touching.

His heat seemed to blend seamlessly with her own as he intensified the kiss. Emma slipped her arms around his waist before running her hands the length of his back, each down stroke going lower until her fingers would catch in the waistband and graze the base of his spine. He pulled back a bit, sliding his left hand between them and under her loosened bra. He cupped her right breast, flicking the hardened nipple with his thumb before rolling it gently between his fingers.

Emma broke the kiss to let out a husky moan, the things he was doing causing heat to shoot through her veins before centering in her burning belly. He sighed before leaning into her ear and nipping it before he whispered, " Take off your pants. "

Emma took her arms from him, all too eager to comply. Each moment she still had clothes on left her feeling impatient and agitated. She let her bra fall from her arms before she pulled of her boots then unbuttoned her jeans, unzipping them before she shoved them off, taking her panties off with them. Mr. Gold smiled at this but said nothing as his eyes raked her again now she was completely bared to him.

He moved closer and kissed her lightly before whispering, " Get in the bed. "

Emma nodded, her eyes never leaving his as she walked to the bed, climbing in as he finished taking his clothes off. The dim light caught all over his lithe body, shadowing in the lines of his muscles as he moved to the bed. Emma's breath hitched in her throat as he mounted the bed, crawling between her legs before he moved plant his hands on either side of her so he hovered over her. He leaned down, giving her a brief kiss before moving lower.

Emma shivered as he kissed a sloppy wet trail down her throat to her chest, gasping as he captured her right nipple in his lips. She made little noises in her throat as he sucked and pulled at it, the weight of his upper body holding her firmly in place. She writhed against him, her hips bucking from what he was doing. She could have sworn she heard a throaty chuckle as he moved to her left breast and gave it the same treatment.

She let out a little cry as he moved away from her breast, starting to make his way lower. He stopped to kiss her here and there as his next destination became evident to Emma, her insides clenching tightly as he moved between her legs. He gave her a quick glance before dipping his head between her thighs and flicking his tongue across her inner left thigh, making a trail of moisture to her aching core. He brought his right hand down, using the his index and middle finger to spread her open.

She gasped hard when he flicked his tongue across her clit, grasping at the sheet beneath her with her hands. He flicked it a couple more times before moving back to her inner thigh, biting at it before moving to the other and doing the same. It stung but not in a bad way, the pain actually making Emma's want for him grow. She thrust her hips towards him, hoping he would understand the unspoken message.

He did and he moved forward, running his tongue around her clit as he slipped two fingers into her. He moved them in a way that caused Emma to feel things she had never felt before. It wasn't long before she cried out, rising from the bed as release claimed her. She moaned as he continued to finger her until she fell back onto the bed, gasping for air as her body did it's best to recover from what had just happened.

She was numbly aware of him moving back up her body, catching her legs in his arms as he did. He pushed them up so the hooked around his arms as he moved forward, pressing into her and filling her. She squirmed a little as her tender core adjusted to him, the feel of him inside of her making her mind scramble for a coherent thought. She gave up, deciding to just feel instead of think as he started to thrust into her.

She moved with him, wrapping her legs around his hips, keeping him from getting too far away as he worked her. He moved his hands so they were on either side of her, changing his angle so he was going deeper. Emma reached up, grasping his arms as she felt another climax starting to brew deep inside of her. She could tell he was getting close from the way he was breathing.

He started to move faster, obviously aware of Emma's condition. It wasn't long before she came again, his body going rigid as he joined her. A long moment passed before he relaxed, opening his eyes and staring down at her. He gave her a half smirk as he leaned down, kissing her sloppily as he pulled out of her.

Emma returned the kiss the best she could, still able to taste herself on his lips. He pulled away and lay down next to her. She managed to roll onto her side as he gathered her to his chest before pulling a comforter she had not noticed over the both of them. He sighed, " Sleep now. We have all night. "

She nodded, numbly aware of the fact he switched off the bedside lamp...

* * *

He had told her to sleep and she had been for quite a while, probably two hours. He was still awake though. His mind wouldn't let him sleep as it cycled through the events that had brought Emma to his bed. She had only come to apologize but he didn't want her to leave.

He didn't want to be alone after he had been tricked, the things August had done to him still making him feel like a fool. Did he want his son back so bad that he would leave himself so open and vulnerable? He couldn't let it happen again for it could have a disastrous outcome. Luckily, August had been afraid of him, giving him the opportunity to gain control of the situation.

He still felt like an idiot for leading him right to the dagger, the only thing that was able to kill him. He wondered if he could still be killed with it despite the lack of magic. Probably someone who knew what they were doing could inflict a fatal wound but he didn't want to find out. When he got home, he hid the dagger in a temporary hiding place until he could find a better one for he couldn't risk it falling into the wrong hands again.

The whole episode was cruel reminder of everything he had lost, leaving him feeling emotionally drained and empty. He had stayed home because he just couldn't face anyone, not that soon. He needed time to regroup and regain his composure. He was still feeling vulnerable and cold when Emma showed up, saying she needed to talk.

They had talked indeed but things had progressed to this. He knew she wanted him, he had seen it when he looked into her dreams. He had wanted her as well but he had remained careful, moving things along slowly. When they kissed in the kitchen, he knew that he couldn't let her leave for he couldn't bear to be alone.

It had been like flame to paper when they touched, her touch causing him to burn for her like he was sure she was burning for him. Each caress was like an unspoken spell, drawing them closer together until they were naked before each other. His heart skipped a beat, recalling how beautiful she looked as she stood before him. His fingers tingled as he thought of how the dim light highlighted her curves and made her blue-green eyes sparkle.

He loved the way her hair had fallen over she shoulders, framing her delicately shaped breasts. He could feel them pressed into his chest as she slept, her gentle breathing causing them to move ever so slightly against him. He sighed, deciding he needed her again. He kissed her forehead, taking her right hand in his left as he moved so he could look her in the face.

He hardened instantly at how beautiful she looked, seizing her mouth and kissing her. He smiled to himself as she began to respond, moaning in her throat as she started to return the kiss. He let go of her hand, slipping it between them to stroke her between her thighs. He had bitten her down there earlier in the night for he had wanted to leave his mark on her but not raise any questions.

She gasped, breaking the kiss as his fingers grazed her delicate folds. He moved a little higher, pressing his fingertips against her jewel. It pleased him greatly when she began to rub herself against his hand as if she were begging for more. He slid two fingers into her, keeping his thumb busy with her clit as he stroked her inner walls.

" Gold, " She murmured, her voice drenched with need. She brought her left leg over his hips, his fingers going into her deeper.

The sound of her voice sent a ripple of lust through him that was hard to ignore. He wanted her to come before he took care of himself though. He moved his fingers faster, feeling Emma tightening around them as she began to breathe faster and make little noises in her throat. He seized her mouth in a deep kiss as she climaxed, her core snapping tight around his fingers.

Wordlessly, he pushed her onto her back and pulled his fingers from her. He eased her legs up before teasing her opening with his tip. He ran it along her folds until he couldn't wait any longer, pressing into her. She was so wet, he moved easily and quickly filled her.

She gasped, arching into him slightly as she adjusted her hips. He started to thrust, Emma falling into a shaky rhythm with him almost instantly. She brought her hands up, running them up and down his back. He nearly lost it when she slipped them down until they rested on his ass, something he had not expected her to do.

The comforter was becoming a hindrance to him so he paused for a moment to throw it off. Once it was gone, he resumed what he was doing, stepping up his speed for he could tell Emma was nearing the edge once more. She arched back, her fingertips digging into his rump as her core snapped tight around him. He let out a sharp gasp, his muscles tightening as his release slammed into him.

When he was finished, he pulled out of her and resumed his place by her side. He draped an arm across her stomach as sleep finally settled over him...

* * *

Emma woke up because she was cold. The comforter had been thrown off and she recalled why. She had only been half awake when Mr. Gold had taken her again but she had be aware of it. She sat up, looking to see where the cover had gone and found he had pushed it far on the other side of the bed.

She looked him over, finding he was on his back and sleeping soundly. He looked so peaceful as he slept, completely vulnerable and bare. Her eyes were drawn to his injured leg, wondering if she should take a closer look while he was sleeping. She was still so curious about it though he had told her what had happened.

She switched on the light then glanced at him again, making sure he really was sleeping before moving to the foot of the bed. There was a bit of space there and she used it to maneuver around to his right side. She looked at his leg, finding it was much more horrific than what she had assumed. She had seen so little of it that night at the summer house and was strangely glad.

It was marred with scars of all lengths and shapes. There was even evidence that some of the scars had been stitches shut. He had odd round scars and she was afraid to think what they were from. They were perfectly shaped and it led her to believe maybe they were from something medical.

She had lived in a foster home with a girl who had to have her leg rebuilt after getting it crushed in a rock climbing accident. She had needed a metal cage constructed around her leg so the bones would mend correctly and the scars on Mr. Gold's leg reminded her of that. As she let her eyes go higher, she gasped at the worst of the scars. It was just above his knee and looked like he had been shot.

It was obvious he hadn't got very good medical care for it either. It had healed but not well, a big chunk of flesh missing from the middle of the wound. She glanced up at him, making sure he was still asleep before lifting her hand. She wanted to touch it but then decided not to.

She sighed, feeling bad for the things he had been through. The injuries, the lost son and the dead lovers were enough to make any normal man crack but he was still going. She again couldn't believe how Regina could call him a coward considering she seemed to know everything he had been through. Perhaps it was his quiet strength that had shone though and touched her heart so.

She moved along his side until she was even with him, staring down in his face. She got a lump in her throat as she thought of everything again, tears coming to her eyes. She moved over him, getting overcome with emotion as she leaned down and kissed him gently. He started to return the kiss, bringing his left hand up to tangle it in her hair.

The kiss sent fire rushing through Emma's veins once again and she deepened the kiss. She gasped when he brought his right hand up to fondle her chest as they sucked at each others mouths. She suddenly recalled the dream she had about being in the cabin with him and how it turned out. The thought sent a shot of heat through her, causing her belly to clench in a pleasing fashion.

She pulled away from his mouth, giving him a seductive look as she climbed on top of him and straddled his legs. He gave her a devilish grin, his eyes smoldering in the dim light. He watched as she reached for his length, sighing as she ran her fingers along it. She stroked it until it was hard, moving forward when he urged her to.

She rose over him, her eyes never leaving his as she positioned herself over him. She held him as she lowered herself down, taking him in slowly. She was so wet, it took little effort and she savored how he felt inside of her once again.

She sighed, starting to move as he brought his hands up to her waist, guiding her and showing her how he wanted it. He groaned when she got it just right, starting to move with her. He reached up and fondled her chest as she rode him. She put her hands on his chest and started moving faster, feeling like she was going to come once again.

He grabbed her hips, thrusting up into her harder. Within moments, they were both coming together. When it had all subsided, Emma eased herself off of him and lay back down on his left side side. She draped her arms across him as she cuddled to his side, not wanting to let him go until she had to.

She felt a sheet fall across her naked body just as she slipped off to sleep once more...

* * *

Mr. Gold watched Emma as she slept with her head pillowed on his chest, her left hand clenched in a loose fist against his stomach. She was on her right side and he held her close to him with his left arm. He had his chin buried in her hair, her smell tainting the air he breathed. It stuck to his skin as well, her scent and his own complimenting one another.

He adored the way the satin sheet they slept under clung to her curves and her shapely legs. It was like second skin, not really hiding anything. He brought his right hand up, placing it gently over her left hand. He sighed, recalling the beautiful evening they had shared as he moved just slightly so he could stare at her angelic face.

She had come to him to apologize for the way she had so wrongly accused him at Mary-Margret's party. She told him she realized she was wrong and he told her a story he knew would satisfy her. Most of it was true but he had changed a few details. There were some things she just didn't need to know.

She seemed to have accepted the story and asked for his forgiveness. He relented for he could tell she was honestly sorry for misjudging him. If she hadn't been so remorseful, he wouldn't have given in as easily. He couldn't stay mad at her forever anyway. Too much of their own futures depended on one another.

He shut his eyes, savoring the way he couldn't tell where he ended and she began. It was like they were bound together in each place their bodies touched. He sighed, recalling how it felt when they were entwined and he made her cry his name again and again. They spent hours touching, kissing and making love.

He had promised her a night to remember and he did his best to make it so. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other, spending the time they needed to recover teasing each other until they couldn't take it any more. By his count, they had completed the deed at least three times in the ten hours they had been together. He looked at the clock, finding it was almost five-thirty and sighed, knowing he would have to let her go soon.

He kissed the top of her head before rubbing her hand, " My dear? Wake up. "

Emma stirred a little, her moving against his body making him hard almost instantly. He gave her a gentle shake and she made a little noise of protest. " No, " She muttered sleepily.

A slow, wicked grin spread across his lips. He thought of a most pleasurable way to rouse her, something he knew she wouldn't be able to resist. He eased her onto her back, moving over her before taking her lips in a gentle kiss. As he tormented her mouth, he stroked her body with his right hand and grazed tender places he had explored during the night.

She moaned against his mouth, her eyes fluttering open as he deepened the kiss. She sighed, meeting his tongue with her own as his hand roamed first one place then another. She brought her hands up, grasping at his sides as he moved between her legs, pushing them apart with his own. She let out a hard gasp as he pushed into her, taking great care for he knew she was probably quite tender from everything they had done during the night.

She let go of his mouth and panted, " Damn it, Gold! "

He smirked, moving his hips against hers. He knew she wasn't really mad for she began to make little noises in her throat and move with him. He captured her right hand in his left, forcing it down to the bed and squeezing it tightly each time he thrust into her. Each time he pulled back, it seemed like she was drawing him back in.

He paused, kissing her deeply. She returned it, sucking at his tongue as if she were never going to let him have it back. She moved her hips against his as if to tell him she wanted him to start again. He let her move against him until he couldn't take it any more, thrusting into her a little harder than before.

He could tell by the change in her moans and breathing she was getting close to the edge. She brought her legs up, wrapping them around his hips and taking him deeper into her. A half dozen thrusts later, her core trapped him as she arched back into the pillows and cried his name. He gave her a moment before he started moving again, his own release making his body prickle with anticipation.

He shut his eyes, feverishly seeking his own release as Emma trembled beneath him and gasped for air. He growled when he got what he was seeking, his body going rigid as he came. He sighed when it was finished, opening his eyes to look at he mess he had made of Emma. Her hair was tousled, her lips swollen from his voracious kisses and her eyes half-closed as she attempted to regain her composure.

She must have seen him looking at her for she opened her eyes and looked into his. He smiled the best could before he leaned down, taking her lips in a slow and languid kiss. She let out a tiny gasp as he pulled out of her then sighed against his mouth. He pulled back just a little and smirked at her, " Now are you awake? "

Emma let out a husky chuckle, his favorite smile coming to her lips. She then sighed, " Yeah. I think so. "

" Good, " He smiled. " As much as I would love to stay like this all day, we both have obligations we must fulfill. "

Emma sighed, " I know. "

Mr. Gold moved off of Emma, " You go take your shower first. You have to leave sooner than I do. "

Emma looked at the clock on the bedside table and frowned, " Oh. I guess I do. I have to walk Henry to the bus this morning. "

" Precisely my point, " Mr. Gold replied. He watched as Emma sat up and moved to get out of the bed but grabbed her right hand, stopping her. He smiled the smile he knew she couldn't resist, giving her a slightly coy look, " One last kiss? "

Emma blushed slightly, leaning into him and taking his lips in hers. It was a beautiful sweet kiss with no urgency but filled with passion. After several moments, she pulled away and sighed. She looked sad as she said, " I really gotta go now. "

Mr. Gold brought her hand to his lips, kissing it lightly before letting it go. " I understand. "

Emma got up and collected her clothes from where they had landed the night before when he had undressed her. Once they were gathered, she left the room...


	14. Chapter 14

Once Upon A Time: Heart Of The Devil, Part Fourteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Yes, I did borrow a little dialog from 'The Stranger' but I needed it.)

Emma slipped into the apartment and closed the door behind her as quietly as she could. She took off her jacket, hanging it on one of the coat hooks before going to the stairs. She moved up them slowly, praying they wouldn't squeak as she scaled them. She got about halfway up when Mary-Margret came out of her bedroom, worry on her face.

" Emma, " She gasped. " Oh thank God you're okay. "

Emma blinked, " I'm fine. What's wrong? "

" What's wrong? " Mary-Margret looked shocked she would ask such a thing. " You never came home last night. I was so worried. You didn't call or anything. "

Emma frowned, " I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I just had... some things to do last night. "

" What kind of things? " Mary-Margret asked.

Emma sighed, " Police things. I was working and time just got away from me. I slept at the police station. "

Mary-Margret blinked, " You don't look like you slept at all. "

" Well, I got a catnap, " Emma knew it was partly the truth. She had been asleep for at least an hour before Mr. Gold had woke her up. She looked into Mary-Margret' eyes when she gave her a scolding look, " I'm fine. I need to go change. "

" You smell like you had a shower, " Mary-Margret said.

" I did, " Emma nodded. " There's one at the police station but I didn't have clean clothes. "

Mary-Margret's nose twitched and she frowned. " But you smell kind of like... a man. "

" I used the soap that was in the shower, " Emma said, trying to think of excuse that would work on her. " I had to make do with what I had. "

Mary-Margret looked like she was thinking then sighed, " Yeah. I guess so. "

Emma sighed in relief inwardly. She was well aware how how close she had come to being busted. She had not confided just how deep her feelings for Mr. Gold were to her friend. She knew Mary-Margret would be shocked if she knew what had really happened.

" Well anyway, don't forget that August is coming over to install that new lock on the door, " Mary-Margret crossed her arms over her chest.

Emma blinked. She had completely forgotten, certain other things pushing it out of her mind. " Oh damn. "

" You did forget about it, " Mary-Margret sighed. " He'll be here any minute. "

" Then I'd better hurry, " Emma tugged at her wrinkled green silk shirt. " I've been in this all night and it looks like crap. "

" You better. Unless you want him to see you like that, " Mary-Margret said. " He better not take too long. I have to head back to school today. "

Emma furrowed her brow, " I thought you went back yesterday. "

" The principal wanted to meet with me and get me caught up on everything, " Mary-Margret said. " Today, I go back to the classroom. "

" Oh, " Emma nodded once. She looked upstairs, " I'm gonna go change now. "

" I'll make some coffee, " Mary-Margret smiled just slightly. " You look like you need it. "

Emma sighed, " I do. Be right down. "

" Alright, " Mary-Margret said and headed for the kitchen.

Emma climbed the rest of the stairs, unbuttoning her shirt as soon as her foot hit the top step. She slipped out of it, tossing it on the bed. She didn't want him to see the disheveled bit of clothing, the wrinkles and the scent it carried speaking volumes. She couldn't stop thinking about the night before and what had happened.

All she wanted to do was apologize to Mr. Gold but ended up in bed with him, giving into the desires that had been smoldering in her mind. He had promised a night to remember and that he had delivered. It was everything she had dreamed it would be and more. He was attentive and gentle, making sure she was well satisfied before taking care of his needs.

If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn he had seen into her dreams. So many of the things he had done to her mimicked them almost perfectly. She sighed, closing her eyes as she recalled how his hands felt on her body. Their last encounter had been less than an hour before and she was still tingling a bit from it.

She couldn't think of a better way to be woke up than the way he had done it. The way he had made love to her that very last time told her he didn't want to let her go. He had seemed to draw it out for as long as he could, enjoying her as she enjoyed him. Even the kiss they shared before she left to shower told her he was reluctant to part ways with her. She sighed, still thinking of him as she unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them off.

She still couldn't get over how smooth and soft his skin had been. The memory of it made her fingertips prickle as she remembered it. She had touched him so much, she could recall every curve of his muscles and how it felt to have his lithe body pressed against hers. She had dreamed about it since seeing him in the kitchen at the summer house.

The night he had made her coffee stuck out in her memory for so long. She could tell by the way his robe had clung to him that he was in good shape. It was something that made it hard to look at him without getting a little aroused. Her heart skipped a beat when he had revealed himself to her, proving her assumption correct.

" Emma? " Mary-Margret's voice startled her.

" Yes? " Emma called back, trying not to sound as distracted as she felt.

" Do you want some breakfast? " Mary-Margret asked.

Emma sighed. She was starving. Everything that happened the night before left her famished. " Yes. Please? "

" I'll make something quick, " Mary-Margret said. " I'll make some for August too. "

" Sounds good, " Emma called back. She went to her dresser, getting out some clean panties and a bra. She would need to change those as well. She went to the wardrobe next, pulling out her red turtleneck sweater and a clean pair of jeans.

She put all the clean clothes on her bed before reaching back to unhook her bra. She slipped it off before grabbing the clean one and putting it on. Next, she took off her panties and grabbed the ones she had gotten from the dresser. Once they were on, she grabbed the jeans and slipped them on.

She sighed, reaching for the sweater and pulling it on before gathering her dirty clothes to put them in the hamper. As she carried them over, she caught a whiff of her shirt. It still smelled like her own scent but it had mingled with Mr. Gold's as well. The smell gave her a warm feeling inside and she closed her eyes again as she brought it to her nose to take a deeper smell.

His scent was on her skin from using his soap, the seductive aroma filling her nose as she sniffed the shirt. It had been just like she had dreamed about, almost getting a sense of deja vu as she got cleaned up. Now, it was like he was still by her side though she had left him, almost able to feel his left hand resting on her hip. Truth be told, she didn't want to leave him either but she had things to do.

She smelled it for a long moment, not wanting to let it go. She narrowed her eyes when there was a knock at the front door then glanced at her alarm clock. August was early and she wasn't ready to face him. She frowned, tossing the dirty clothes in the hamper before going downstairs.

Mary-Margret was halfway to the door when Emma got to the bottom of the stairs. " I got it, " Emma stopped her and went to the door. She opened it, giving August a little forced smile. " Hey. "

August looked her over and blinked, " Wow. You look tired. "

" Good morning to you too, " Emma then frowned. " I was at the police station all night. "

" Ah, " August nodded once, a slightly puzzled look on his face. He smirked, " Ready for me to work on the door? "

" Sure, " Emma stepped aside and let him in. " Mary-Margret's fixing breakfast and coffee if you're interested. "

" Thanks but I already ate, " August said. He was still giving Emma an odd look. " You said you were at the police station all night? "

Emma crossed her arms over her chest, " Uh yeah. I'm the sheriff. Some times I have to pull all-nighters. "

August quirked his mouth, " Uh-huh. I guess so. "

Emma narrowed her eyes. She didn't like the tone of his voice when he spoke. It was like he was hinting at something. " Outside. Now. "

" Okay, " August said then followed Emma out into the hallway.

She shut the door once they were in the hallway, glaring at him. " What's with the funny looks you're giving me? "

" Nothing really, " August shrugged. " I'm just... I thought I saw... "

" You saw what? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

August sighed, " I thought I saw your car parked over on Saint George last night. "

Emma frowned, " I was doing a welfare check. There's a... disabled person that lives alone in a house over there and no one saw them yesterday. A concerned neighbor called and asked me to make sure everything was alright. "

" Oh, " August nodded. " I see. "

" Once I made sure the person wasn't in any kind of trouble, I went back to the station. Why were you over there anyway? " Emma arched an eyebrow. " Are you still stalking me? "

August shook his head, " No. I was just out... cruising. "

" Cruising, " Emma knew she sounded skeptical. " Right. "

" I was, " August said. " It's up to you if you want to believe me or not. "

Emma frowned, " Whatever. I think we better get back inside so you can install that lock. "

" That's what I came here for, " August smirked.

* * *

Mr. Gold moved around the shop, doing some light dusting. After Emma had left him, he gotten cleaned up and headed out as well. Taking a day off had been nice but there was much business to attend to. After all, he had a new ally and a plan to put into action.

Well, 'ally' was perhaps a strong word. August really didn't have much choice but to cooperate. Emma had to believe in the curse or he would die. If August went against him, he would still die but it would be a lot sooner.

It was a lucky break for August that he was already dying. If he hadn't been, Mr. Gold would have cut his throat for what he did to him. August had stripped his defenses bare by acting like the one person he wanted to see more than anything in the world. No one had ever seen him in such a state... except for Emma.

He recalled a few moments where he had let her see underneath his facade, telling her things that he would have never told anyone else. It was good to talk to someone, even if it was briefly and he hadn't been exactly truthful. It helped establish a rapport and thready trust. It also seemed to make her care about him; it had been years since anyone had.

He stopped what he was doing, his mind slipping back to the last person who had cared for him. He frowned, his heart aching for a brief moment for Belle. What they had shared was beautiful but it was long over. A delicate flame snuffed out by Regina's hatred for him... and once a flame was gone, it was gone.

The girl would always have place in his cold heart even though she had cursed him to a life of loneliness and devoid of love. His heart had been empty for so long, he began to wonder if he would always be alone. Then, he had the vision in the prison cell and found fate had something in store for him. It all hinged on Emma believing and Regina finally being defeated.

He took a deep breath, memories of the night before feathering across his mind as he thought of Emma again. He had done everything he could to make her dreams come true and a few things she hadn't even thought of. It was like a flame to paper when he touched her, each caress making her seem to want him more. Even when they rested, she still held him close.

Letting her go that morning was hard but it needed to be done. He had business to tend to and she had other concerns, such as trying to get her son back. He knew she had plans to take Henry back from Regina and he knew who she would come to for help. His thoughts were interrupted by he ringing of the shop telephone.

He put down the duster he had in his hand and walked over to the phone. He answered it on the third ring, " Hello? "

" Mr. Gold? " It was August.

" Yes? " He replied.

" We need to meet, " August said. " It's about Emma. "

" Oh? " He tried to sound clueless though he had expected the call. " What about her? "

" There's a... problem, " August sighed.

Mr. Gold sighed, " Come to the shop then. We'll discuss it here. How about in fifteen minutes or so? "

" Mm-hmm, " August said then hung up.

Mr. Gold hung up, a slow smirk spreading across his lips. He had a little surprise for August. It would look like a chance meeting but he had planned it carefully. There was a clock in the back that needed repairing and he just didn't have the time to fool with it.

He did, however, know someone who did. He picked the phone up again, resting his cane against the display case. He leaned against it as he dialed, waiting for that someone to answer. After about four rings, that person did.

" Hello? "

" Hello, Marco. It's Mr. Gold, " He said. " Can you please come down to my shop? I have something I just simply cannot repair myself and I was hoping you could help me. "

" Oh yes. Sure, sure, " Marco said. " What is it? "

" An old cuckoo clock, " Mr. Gold said. In The Enchanted Forest, the clock had belonged to Geppetto. Being he was now affected by The Dark Curse, Marco wouldn't remember that. However, August had escaped the effects of the curse and he would.

It would be cold and cruel for August to see his father and Marco not remember him at all. However, it had been brutal for August to make Mr. Gold think he was Baelfire. He knew it would make August feel the same pain, if not more, that he had felt when he had betrayed him. That pain would remind August just who was in charge in their little arrangement.

" Oh yes, " Marco said. " I believe I can fix something like that. "

" Splendid, " Mr. Gold said. " When can you come by to get it? "

Marco paused, " In about fifteen minutes, maybe a little bit sooner. "

" Sounds perfect, " A slow wicked grin spread across Mr. Gold's lips. " See you then. "


	15. Chapter 15

Once Upon A Time: Heart Of The Devil, Part Fifteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(I made up a little back story for Emma.)

Emma sat in the cruiser, fighting the tears of anger welling up in her eyes. She had just asked Mr. Gold help her get custody of Henry. He refused to help her, something she hadn't expected at all. After all the talk of how he wanted to help her defeat Regina and help her in general, he refused to help her get her son back.

That wasn't the only thing that hurt her though. The way he acted towards her was so cold, like nothing had happened between them at all. He kept his distance, staying behind the display cases, not making any motion to come closer. She was beginning to think she had been used, just like all the other times she had given in and slept with someone.

She had tried for so long to resist him, even convincing herself for a time that he wasn't interested in her like that. When he began kissing her, it changed her mind and made her want for him worse. The feelings she had felt just being in the same room with him had increased ten fold, making it hard to keep composed in his presence but she had somehow managed to. At least she had until the night prior.

There was something about the way he kissed her when he accepted her apology, like some kind of switch had been thrown. When he asked her to stay, she could do nothing but take him up on the offer. It felt like they were being drawn together and Emma could do nothing to fight it. It seemed so right at the time, she thought it would turn out differently and that he would continue to care once the night had ended.

She had been tricked much the same way when she was with Henry's father. She was only seventeen when she thought he loved her. He treated her like a princess, telling her she was beautiful and he was in love with her. She soon realized that it wasn't the case at all. One morning, she found herself alone with the cops knocking down the door of the small apartment they had shared.

She watched in horror as the cops tore everything apart, finding things she didn't even know were hidden in the apartment. As it turned out, Henry's father was robbing houses and reselling the items he had taken. Since he was nowhere to be found, Emma was charged with the crimes and sent to juvenile hall. Shortly after that, she discovered she was pregnant.

After telling her story to the judge and proof surfacing that she wasn't responsible, he showed her a little mercy. She was charged as an accessory and her sentence would end shortly after she turned eighteen. While she was in jail, she completed high school and gave birth to Henry. It was her only choice to put him up for adoption for she still had a few months left on her sentence and really had no way to care for a child once she got out.

The moment they took him away from her in the jail infirmary was one of the saddest moments in her life but she wanted to give him a chance, maybe a chance she never got. She had cried the day her social worker came and told her that the baby had been adopted. Since it was a closed adoption, she couldn't be told where the baby was going or who adopted him but knowing he had that chance was enough for her.

She had thought of him often but didn't want to intrude upon his life. After all, she never really got hers together enough to raise a child. She also didn't want to raise the uncomfortable questions that she had been trying to get answered about herself. She didn't want to have to explain her reasons for giving him away and perhaps traumatize him.

She knew how being abandoned had affected her. She had felt unwanted most of her life, probably the reason she had fallen for Henry's father so readily. He was one of the first people who seemed to genuinely care for her, giving her what she thought was the love she wanted. When he left, she felt even more abandoned than before.

So she ran. Once she was let out of jail, she packed what little she owned and she set out to find some place she belonged. After ten years, she found herself in Boston, not quite belonging and thinking about moving again. Her heart was aching for company on her birthday so badly, she wished upon the tiny blue star candle she had placed on her birthday cupcake.

That was when Henry showed up at her door, telling his fantastic tale. That tale had brought her here, to this place where everything seemed less and less normal every day. All of the elements of everyday life were there as was the calm serenity of a small town... but there was just an air of something not being right. Emma knew what was causing it too.

Regina seemed to rule the town more like a queen than a mayor. She wouldn't go as far as to say that Henry's beliefs were correct but she could see where he got his ideas from. She probably would have made up the same stuff at his age if she had a normal childhood and had been stuck in such a place. He was too young to understand about treachery and corruption so he had made up a theory that made sense to him.

Some day, he would realize it was all nonsense and move on but it wasn't going to happen any time soon. He still tried to get her to believe though, even going as far as claiming an unfinished story had appeared in the book. The book was old and missing pages but he still swore there were new stories in it. She knew she had to get him away from Regina and Storybrooke before his sanity was permanently damaged.

She needed Mr. Gold to help her for he was the only person who ever went up against Regina and won. She had tried many times and was left looking like a fool while Regina smiled like a Cheshire cat. However, she had seen Mr. Gold wipe that smile right off her face many times and seemed to make her bend to his will with a simple word. She thought he could help her but he had turned her down cold.

She took a deep breath, recalling his words. He was quite clear that he wasn't going to negotiate, even using Henry's welfare to emphasize his point. He had his mind made up and she knew he wasn't going to budge. As much as she wanted to argue with him about it, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

She let the breath out, reaching for the keys to turn the car on. If he wasn't going to help her then she would just have to go to someone who would. Although she still didn't know August very well, she trusted him. He had offered his help before and perhaps he would have some ideas on how to get Henry back.

She drove down the street until she reached the bed and breakfast. She parked the car just behind August's motorcycle, shutting the engine off. She got out then headed for the front door. She went to the stairs and climbed them...

* * *

Mr. Gold listened as Emma pulled away from the shop. He knew by her parting glance that she was upset with him but he was only doing what was necessary. He smirked slightly for he knew that his refusal to take her case would be just thing to send her rushing to Booth. He knew she probably read something entirely different into it but he would have time later to fix that.

August swore he could get Emma to believe in the curse and Mr. Gold had given him the chance to prove it. August was desperate because he would die if Emma didn't begin to believe. He assured Mr. Gold that he had a surefire way to get her to see the truth. He had explained very little about the plan except that Emma would have no other choice but to believe about the curse.

Mr. Gold warned him it would probably be futile. Emma had a problem believing in anything she couldn't see, all her years of pain and loneliness making her unable to. She had too many dreams smashed and her heart broken too many times to have faith in anything but things she knew existed. August said it was something solid, something she could touch and see for herself.

Mr. Gold didn't press for details though. August seemed so sure of himself Mr. Gold decided not to. If he failed then he would be forced to come back and come up with another idea to get Emma to give in and believe. After all, his life depended on it...

* * *

" You told me to beat Regina I needed to see the big picture, " Emma said to Booth. She had just stormed into his room. In the back of her mind, she hoped he wouldn't be able to tell she had been crying. " Show it to me. "

August blinked, " Uh, okay. What brought this on? "

Emma frowned, " Something... nothing. Just show me what you meant. "

August motioned to the bed, " Why don't you sit down and take a few deep breaths. You're not making any sense. Should I order some tea from room service? "

" I don't need tea, " Emma said sharply. " I need you to show me what I need to beat Regina. "

August furrowed his brow, " I thought you were going to get Mr. Gold to do that for you. "

Emma felt a sharp stab at her heart at the mention of his name. His coldness towards her still stung and the thought of his refusal forced a lump up in her throat. She pushed it back down, " I asked him to help me. "

" And? " August arched an eyebrow.

" He... he said he wouldn't take the case, " Emma said.

August blinked in surprise, " What? Did he say why? "

Emma sighed, " He said Regina's influence in this town would make it long, drawn out and futile. He also said it would hurt Henry. "

August quirked his mouth, " Makes sense. She is pretty powerful and I'm rather certain she would put up quite a fight to keep him. "

" But she's a sociopath, " Emma said. " I don't want that rubbing off on Henry. "

" Henry's a good kid, " August said. " I doubt she's influenced him at all. He knows what she is and he's been helping you fight against her. "

" Yes he has, " Emma nodded. She frowned, " But the way he's coping with being here isn't healthy. He can't go on forever thinking everyone is a fairy tale character and Regina's some evil queen holding them all captive to keep them from their happy endings. He needs to learn how to face reality and deal with the real world as the real world, not a storybook. "

August was silent for a long moment, looking like he was thinking hard about her words. He sighed, " So you want me to show you the way to defeat her and get your son? "

" Yes! " Emma said sharply. " You're my last option, August. "

" I see, " August said. He quirked his mouth, " So you're going to go with me? "

Emma nodded, " Where ever it is. Take me there and show me what I need to see. "

* * *

The motorcycle sputtered and began to lose speed. It had been about twenty minutes since August and Emma had passed the city limits sign for Storybrooke so they were roughly in the middle of nowhere. August eased it off to the side of the road before it completely died, it sputtering it's last breath as the tires hit the grassy shoulder. Emma looked around and frowned, finding they were on some narrow back road that probably wasn't well traveled.

August pulled off his helmet as Emma did the same with hers. " Where the Hell are we? " She asked sharply.

August looked up the road, " Where we're going is that way and where we came from is behind us. "

Emma's frown deepened, " Smart ass. "

" It's better than being a dumb ass, " August sounded like he was smirking.

Emma slapped him in the back of the head, the sound of it echoing off the trees that surrounded them. " Booth! "

" OW! I would have kept my helmet on it I knew you were going to do THAT, " He hissed as he rubbed where Emma had hit him. " I was just joking. We're be where we're going by nightfall, okay? "

" How? The bike is broken, " Emma slapped one of the saddlebags.

" Whoa. Whoa, " August said then dismounted the bike. He turned to face Emma, " Don't get too slap happy now. I can fix the bike and we'll be on our way in no time. "

" Does it break down often? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

" Yes but I can fix it, " August said. " Get off. "

" Gladly, " Emma dismounted the bike on the opposite side.

August crouched down and started looking at the engine. He glanced at Emma over the bike before pointing to the saddlebag closest to her, " My tools are in there. "

" Of course, " Emma sighed. She eyed the saddlebag for a moment before figuring out to open it. She unstrapped the latch and pushed the lid up. Her eyes went to a worn black leather tool bag and she plucked it out, offering it to August.

" Thanks, " He took it. " I think I found the problem and I should have it fixed in about fifteen minutes tops. "

Emma scoffed, " You sure know a lot about fixing things. "

August opened the bag then glanced at her, " When you're on your own you have to. "

" I hear that, " Emma nodded. She could fix a lot of things with the right tools. She quirked her mouth, " You said you learn how to make locks in wood shop. "

August nodded, " I did. "

" So where did you learn how to fix motorcycles? " Emma arched an eyebrow. " Auto shop in high school? "

" Ha ha. No. I didn't make it that far, " August started working. " I ran with some bikers for a while and they showed me every I needed to know. You have to be part mechanic to keep these old bikes running. "

" Oh, " Emma nodded.

There was a short silence when August glanced over the bike at Emma, " So where were you last night. "

" I told you, " Emma started.

" I mean really, " August cut her off. " Hey, it's just you and me out here. Mary-Margret isn't here to overhear you. "

Emma frowned, " I was doing a welfare check on a disabled person. I swear. "

August looked her straight in the eyes, " All night? " He asked.

" How do you know I was there all night? " Emma asked sharply. She blinked, " You WERE watching me. "

August shook his head, " No. I passed by that house again this morning at about three. Your car was still there. "

" It's none of your business, " Emma stammered.

August put the wrench in his hand down, " We're not going anywhere until you tell me the truth. Why were you at that house all night? "

Emma clenched her fist at her sides, determined not to tell him anything about what had happened. He had been one of people warning her against getting too close to Mr. Gold and she didn't want an 'I Told You So' speech thrown at her. Mary-Margret had given in just a little bit but she was unaware the relationship had become physical.

She had even assured Mary-Margret they hadn't even been kissing like she had suspected. She seemed to believe it but had began to wonder when she found out Mr. Gold had been buying Emma things. " I'm not telling you. "

" Then I can wait until you do, " August stood up. He grimaced slightly then sighed.

" Shin splints or a muscle spasm? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

August gave her a dirty look, " I woke up with a charlie horse this morning. "

" Right, " Emma nodded. " Maybe you should get that leg checked out by a doctor. "

" I don't have the money or the time, " August said. " And you're wasting mine with this stupid stand-off over a simple question. "

" It's... " Emma started then stopped. She sighed, " It's not that simple. "

" Oh? " August arched an eyebrow. " So it's something complex? "

Emma frowned. The word 'complex' didn't even scratch the surface of what had been going on with Mr. Gold. " No. It's personal and I'm not telling you anything about it. "

" Personal, huh? " August walked around the bike to get closer to her. " Does it have to do with a guy? "

" It's none of your business, " Emma said again.

August smirked, " So, it IS about a guy. "

" I'm not having this discussion with you, " Emma glared at August and tried to sound as firm as possible.

" Yes, you are. We're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on, " August said.

Emma took a step back, " I can walk. "

" It's at least twenty miles back to town, " August said the looked down. " And I don't think you'll make it in those boots. "

Emma growled, " Then I'll make it as far as I can then hitchhike the rest of the way. "

" Good luck with that, " August said. " No cars ever come down this road. "

" This is kidnapping! " Emma said and got out her cell phone. " I'm calling the state police. "

August chuckled, " You came along willingly, remember? You're the one who barged into my room and demanded I take you on this trip. "

" I wouldn't have if I knew you were going to stop right in the middle and ask me uncomfortable questions, " Emma looked down at the cell phone and frowned. The damned thing said 'no service'. She was trapped.

" Just tell me what's going on, " August said. " Why were you at that house all night? A welfare check would have taken a few minutes, not the whole night. "

Emma looked at the ground, " Fine. I.. I... think I made a mistake. "

" What kind of mistake? " August asked.

Emma looked at him as she began to cry, " I should have listened. I should have... "

" Whoa. Whoa, " August closed the gap between them, grabbing her up in his arms and pulling her to him He shushed her, " Don't do that. "

Emma tried to push him away but he was too strong. She gave up, letting the tears stream down her face and all of the anger she had been fighting all day pour out of her. There was a feeling of security in August's arms she couldn't describe. It was like he had held her before, his firm yet gentle grip seeming familiar somehow and just not from when they were at Sidney's.

August stroked her hair as he held her and shushed her. After a long moment, he sighed then said, " It's about Gold, isn't it? "

Emma relented, nodding her head gently against his shoulder. " Yeah. "

August took a deep breath then sighed, " We can find some other way to get Henry without his help... "

" This isn't about his help! " Emma said sharply.

" Then what is it... " August started then stopped. After a moment, he said, " Oh. "

Emma sniffled, " I just went over there to apologize... "

" And one thing led to another? " August asked gently. He then said, " Or have things been working up to it for a long time? "

" A while now, " Emma said. " I've been trying to fight it but it just kept getting harder and harder to resist. "

August sighed, " I warned you, didn't I? "

" I thought you were wrong about him, " Emma recalled the car ride over to Regina's when he told her to not get involved with Mr. Gold. " I thought everyone was wrong. "

August sighed, " Some times, you have to find things out for yourself. "

" But it seemed so right at the time, " Emma sobbed. " I thought... "

" Hey... shh. Don't talk about it any more, " August said. " You know now and you need to moved forward. "

Emma sniffled, not sure of how she would do that. She sighed then pulled back enough to look August in the face, " Get the bike fixed. You still have something you need to show me. "


	16. Chapter 16

Once Upon A Time: Heart Of The Devil, Part Sixteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma opened the apartment door slowly, taking a look around before slipping inside. There were no signs of life and the hour was late enough for Mary-Margret to be fast asleep. After leaving August, she had called the state police and an officer gave her a ride back to Storybrooke. He had dropped her off at the police station where she had picked up the beetle and drove back to the apartment.

She closed the door as quietly as she could. She then crept to the stairs, scaling them as fast as she could without making a sound. When she got to her room, she went to the corner behind the wardrobe. She pulled out her duffel bag and courier bag, shaking the dust off of them before setting them on the bed.

She opened the wardrobe, pulling everything off the hangers before stuffing the clothes in the duffel bag. She turned back to the wardrobe, her eyes falling on the ballerina flats and the boots Mr. Gold had bought her. She frowned, deciding to leave them behind. She didn't want any reminders of him.

She walked to the dresser, pulling everything out of the top drawer and shoving those things into the duffel as well. She looked up on the top of the wardrobe, her box of mementos sitting there. She reached up, getting it down. Everything she had bothered to keep was in the box, including the knitted blanket she had been found wrapped in.

She pulled it out of the box, holding it to her as she ran her fingers over the embroidered letters of her name. It was so eerie how August knew about it. Perhaps there had been some truth in what he had said and he had found her when she was a baby. So many of the details were wrong though and she wasn't even going to get into the crazy story he had told her.

He claimed the newspaper article was wrong after he showed her a copy of it. She set her blanket down and got out the folder that served as a makeshift scrapbook. The article was missing though, a chill running down her spine. It wasn't a copy he had but the real thing, causing her to wonder how he had gotten it.

He obviously had some major issues and just not with his leg. He sounded like Henry the way he talked about the curse. For a ten year old to believe in that stuff was one thing but hearing a grown man go on in such a way was much more frightening. It was what had scared her about Jefferson, August sounding so much like the madman who had kidnapped her.

She froze suddenly, blinking as a realization took hold of her. She had to sit down on the bed as the thought made her knees weak. " Oh my God, " She whispered. She became sick to her stomach, pretty sure August had something to with what Jefferson had done to her.

The similarities in the way they had talked about the curse were chilling. She forced herself to her feet, still reeling from her thoughts. ~I gotta get out of this town, ~ She thought to herself as she jammed everything from the memento box into the courier bag. ~And I have to take Henry with me.~

* * *

Mr. Gold sat in the back room of the shop, waiting. It had been hours since Booth had left town with Emma, going to to where ever it was he was taking her. Nothing had happened so he was certain Booth's plan had been carried out and he failed. If he had succeeded, something would have happened and the curse would be either broken or weakened significantly.

There was a loud pounding at the back door, " Gold? Are you in there? " It was August.

Mr. Gold got up silently and walked to the door, unlocking and opening it. August glared at him, frowning. Mr. Gold opened his mouth to speak but didn't get the chance for August lifted his right hand and shoved him hard in the chest. It was a shock that sent him stumbling backwards into the work room before he caught himself on a set of shelves.

August came in, kicking the door shut behind him, " You bastard! " He said as he moved forward. He came to him, grabbing Mr. Gold by his suit jacket and pulling him towards him so they were face to face. " How could you? " He said sharply.

" How could I what? " Mr. Gold blinked.

" Do what you did to Emma? " August pulled him a little closer.

" You told me to nudge her to you, " Mr. Gold said calmly. " You didn't say how. Unhand me. Now. "

" Not until you tell me why you did it, " August growled.

Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow, " I just told you. You asked me to. "

" I didn't mean for you to do it like that, not after what you did to her, " August said. " You stripped her down and left her emotionally bare. She couldn't have accepted anything in the state she was left in by your refusal. She thought you rejected her! "

" What are you talking about? " Mr. Gold furrowed his brow. " You're not making sense. "

" I'm talking about last night, " August said. He frowned, " I know she was with you all night. Did you force her to stay with you? "

Mr. Gold frowned at the implications of the statement and slammed his forehead into August's, causing him to let him go. August stumbled back a few feet before the shelves by the door stopped him. Mr. Gold then reached into his jacket and pulled out his handgun. He had been keeping it on him in case August tried anything stupid, like threatening him again. He aimed it August and sneered, " How dare you! "

" How dare I what? " August asked. " You did make her stay, didn't you? "

" Last night has nothing to do with what happened this morning, " Mr. Gold replied.

" It has everything to do with it, " August's eyes were still fixed on Mr. Gold.

" It does not, " Mr. Gold didn't lower the gun. " I rejected her request, not her. "

August scoffed, " That's not the way she feels. "

" Then I will deal with that, " Mr. Gold said. " Not you. "

" If she'll even talk to you after how you took advantage of her, " August pushed himself off the shelves he leaned against.

Mr. Gold smirked, " I didn't. She stayed under her own volition and she was quite willing. "

" Somehow I don't want to believe that, " August was obviously skeptical.

Mr. Gold quirked the corner of his mouth, " May I remind you that you weren't here. You don't know what has occurred between Miss Swan and I. You don't know what we've been through together. "

" And I'm sure you've been convincing her the whole time that it meant she was supposed to be with you, " August said.

" Actually, no. I didn't have to convince her of anything. She came to the conclusion all on her own, " Mr. Gold said then smirked and chuckled. " Well, maybe I encouraged it just a tad. "

" How? Did you hypnotize her or something? " August sneered. " Did you somehow use some power you managed to retain in spite of the curse? "

Mr. Gold frowned again, " No. I took care of her in ways her other friends couldn't. I've provided her with support and taken care of her needs. Which is more than you can say for yourself, now isn't it? "

" I didn't have a choice, " August pointed at him.

" Oh, you had a choice and you chose to abandon Emma. A mere baby thrown to the wolves of the foster care system all because you thought you saw something better. I heard of the way you were when you were a child, willful and easily led into temptation, " Mr. Gold said. He narrowed his eyes, " The Enchanted Forest may have been a big place but words know no distance. "

August blinked, silent for it seemed he had no rebuttal. He then frowned, " I was going to come back for her. I swear. But, by the time I was able to, she was already halfway across the country and I had no way to find her. "

" So you gave up? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. " Just like that? "

" I was barely sixteen. What could I do? " August said, tears starting to show in his eyes though he fought to keep them from falling. " I was still a CHILD! "

" That's no excuse, " Mr. Gold took a step towards him. " I never gave up on her. No matter how many times she rebuffed me, was suspicious of my intentions... "

" Rightfully so, " August interjected.

Mr. Gold frowned, " Don't interrupt me. No matter how many times she pushed me away, I was still there for her. I offered my help... "

" For a price I'm sure, " August said sharply. " Tell me Gold. Have you tricked her into making deals with you for this help you say you provided? "

" 'Tricked' is the wrong word, Booth. We have negotiated extensively, " Mr. Gold said. " We've come to several agreements after long discussions where I had nothing to hide. "

August nodded slowly, " Right. "

" Believe what you want. As I said before, you weren't there so you don't know, " Mr. Gold said.

" I may not have been there but I know how you work, " August rebutted.

" And how do you know that? " Mr. Gold asked. " You were a mere boy when the Queen threatened us all. "

" My father told me stories, " August began.

" Stories twisted by time and hatred, " Mr. Gold cut him off.

" Rightfully so, " August shot back.

Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes, " Get to the point, Booth. "

August blinked, gathering his thoughts. He looked Mr. Gold straight in the eye, " I want to know what you made Emma promise you for your help. "

" I can't do that, " Mr. Gold scoffed. " It's not god business sense to disclose deals. "

" Is that all you see her as? Business? " August said in disbelief. " Are you using her as a means to an end just like everyone else? "

" She's not like everyone else, " Mr. Gold hissed. " She's... different. This whole thing is different. "

" How? " August said. " From where I stand, it looks just like everything you've ever done. What are you going to do with her? "

Mr. Gold chuckled, " It's not what I'm going to do with her. It's what fate is going to do with her. I'm merely a part of that. "

August took a sharp breath, " Wait. You had the vision... "

" I thought you knew that, " Mr. Gold interjected. " I thought everyone knew that. "

" I know you did, " August said sharply. " But... there was some things you didn't tell anyone. There were things you kept to yourself. "

Mr. Gold smiled, " You're a writer. You know you can't lay everything out in the first chapter. It would make for a very boring story. "

" You bastard, " August muttered.

Mr. Gold chuckled, " Call me all the names you want. It still won't change what's going to happen. "

" I guess not, " August sighed. " I tried to change things but I failed. "

Mr. Gold smiled coldly, " And you're still going to die. "

" So are you going to kill me? " August asked. " I couldn't get Emma to believe and that's all you wanted me for. "

Mr. Gold lowered the gun, " No. I'm going to do something else. I'm going to let you live. "

" Live? " August furrowed his brow.

" Yes, " Mr. Gold said. He cocked his head to the side. " I'm going to let you have however many days you have left to think about how you failed your father and Emma. I'm going to let you watch Emma continue to live in denial until you turn back into the puppet you once were. I believe that will cause you more pain than anything I could do to you. "

August stared at him, unable to respond. He then sighed and turned to the door, reaching for it to open it. He stopped, turning to look at Mr. Gold once more. " I know I'm in no position to ask you for a favor. "

" It depends on the favor, " Mr. Gold quirked his mouth. " Ask and I'll think about it. "

August sighed and looked at the floor before looking Mr. Gold in the eye again. Tears were threatening to fall even more so that before. He took a shuddering breath, " Just take care of her, okay? Don't let Regina get her, alright? "

" I have no intention of letting that happen, " Mr. Gold smiled. " After all, everyone's future depends on her... including mine. "

August nodded, " I guess so. "

Mr. Gold watched as August opened the door and left the back room...


	17. Chapter 17

Once Upon A Time: Heart Of The Devil, Part Seventeen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma pounded on the door to August's room. It was still early but she didn't care. She waited a few moments then pounded again. " I know you're in there, Booth. Your motorcycle is out front. "

Finally, she could hear him stirring around behind the door. " Emma? " He called, sounding cautiously surprised.

" Yeah, " Emma said. " You have something of mine and I want it back. "

" What's that? " August replied, his voice muffled by the door.

Emma frowned, " I think you know. "

The sound of the lock clicking open was followed by August cracking the door just a bit. From what Emma could see, he looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep, if any at all. He seemed a little pale as well. " I'm not in the mood for guessing games. I had a bad night. "

" No worse than mine, " Emma crossed her arms over her chest.

" Give me a second and I'll get dressed, " August said.

Emma put her hand up, " I didn't come to stay. I just want what I came here for. "

" What's that? " August asked.

Emma narrowed her eyes, " I want my article. The one you took from my scrapbook. "

August furrowed his brow, " Your article? "

" Yeah, " Emma said. " The one you showed me last night. Is that how you knew about my blanket? Because you saw it when you took the article? "

" I was with you when you came to this place, Emma. That's how I know, " August sounded like he was trying to be as convincing as he could be. "

" When are you going to stop lying to me? " Emma said sharply. " After last night, do you think I'm going to listen to anything you say? "

" I don't lie. Last night was the truth, " August said firmly. " And I didn't steal it from you. "

" Then where did you get it if you didn't break into my apartment? " Emma hissed through clenched teeth.

" I found it at Sidney's, " August said. " It was on the table by the garage door. "

" Wait. What? " Emma furrowed her brow. " When? "

" The day we searched his house, " August replied. " I was going to show it to you but then I found the box of stuff tying him to the cover-up. "

Emma blinked, " So why didn't you tell me then? "

" I didn't have a chance. We found all that evidence and the time wasn't right. I had to wait, " August said. " All of that I said last night is true, you know. I know you don't... "

" Just shut up and give it to me, " Emma said sharply. " I'm not listening to that again. "

August sighed, looking like he had lost the will to fight. " Fine... fine. It's in my jacket. Just give me a minute. "

Emma watched as August shut the door. A few moments later, he opened it again just enough to slip the tattered article out to her. She took it, glanced at it then nodded. She looked at August briefly, " Thanks. Bye. "

" Yeah. Bye, " August said and shut the door.

Emma turned to leave when she heard the door open again. She turned to look back to find August was looking at her through the tiny crack between the door and the jamb. When their eyes met, he shut the door again. Emma sighed, heading back downstairs... she had to get home and regroup.

* * *

Mr. Gold wrote in the inventory log after he thought he was finished talking to Regina. He waited a few moments then said, " Are you still here, dearie? "

" I'm just thinking, " Regina said.

" About what? " Mr. Gold still didn't look at her. He just wanted her to leave. He couldn't believe she thought he would make any more deals with her.

Although he had gotten what he asked for when he made the deal for the key to the curse, it was slightly off. He did have riches she had promised, but the comfort was debatable. He had reverted to being crippled and it had been made worse from being trapped in the collapsed prison. The constant dull pain was almost worth it though because he could control Regina with a single word.

" The way you're protecting Miss Swan, " Regina took a few steps towards him. He could hear that just by the way her shoes tapped on the floor.

He turned his head just slightly, " I don't know what you're talking about. "

" Come off it, Rumple. Any time you say that it means you know EXACTLY what's going on, " Regina said. " You've been spending a lot of time with her lately. "

" And again I tell you it was necessary, " Mr. Gold glanced at her.

" Necessary? " Regina's tone was questioning. " So, her having dinner with you the other night was necessary? "

Mr. Gold turned slowly, " It was in celebration of Miss Blanchard's exoneration. Not that it's any of your business. "

" Right, " Regina nodded once. " And what about night before last? What were you celebrating then? "

Mr. Gold frowned, " Who do you have watching me now, Regina? Sidney's in jail so I'm curious to know. "

" Not like I would tell you, " Regina scoffed. " But a very reliable source informed me that Miss Swan's car was at your house... all night long. I can only imagine why. "

" Keep imagining because it's probably wrong, " Mr. Gold said firmly. " She came over to discuss a few trivial things and she fell asleep in my den. "

" Couldn't you just have had your driver take her home? " Regina arched an eyebrow. " Like you did the night she had dinner with you? "

" Frederick is on... vacation, " Mr. Gold said.

Regina smirked, " I hope not permanent. "

" I've given him a week off, " Mr. Gold replied. " Since I've been so busy, he had been as well. "

" I see, " Regina nodded. " I guess driving you around can be very tiring. "

Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow, " Do you have a point? "

" I just find it strange she stayed all night, that's all, " Regina said. " Didn't the thought of taking her home even cross your mind? "

" I hated the thought of waking her, " Mr. Gold said. " She needed her rest. "

" Rest, " Regina repeated in a mocking tone. " I'm sure she got plenty of that. "

Mr. Gold frowned, " I believe you came here to discuss your dying apple tree. That conversation was over a long time ago and now I wish for you to leave... please. "

Regina narrowed her eyes, " Alright then. But mark my words, I'll find a way to take care of Miss Swan... even if you won't help me. "

Mr. Gold watched as Regina left then turned back to the inventory log...

* * *

Emma sat at a table at Granny's, poking at the whipped cream on her hot cocoa. She was still reeling from the tongue lashing she had gotten from Mary-Margret. She was right though. Only Emma could figure out what to do because she was Henry's mother.

She should have known what was best for him but it wasn't coming easily. She had no one left to talk to though. She sighed, wondering if she would ever come up with a solution. She sighed then startled when she felt a hand fall on her shoulder. " Hey girl, " It was Ruby. " Why so down? "

Emma glanced at her, " I'm trying to figure out how to get Henry back but Mr. Gold won't take the case and Henry refuses to leave town. "

" He didn't take the case? " Ruby sounded surprised. She looked around then sat down across from Emma.

" What are you doing? " Emma blinked. " Granny will go ballistic. "

Ruby smirked, " She's in the back and there's a lull. It won't hurt if I sit for a few minutes. "

" Oh, " Emma nodded once.

Ruby leaned forward, " Did he say why? " She asked quietly so no one would hear.

It was between the breakfast and lunch rushes so there weren't that many people in the cafe to overhear. Emma felt safe to talk so she leaned closer to Ruby. She nodded, " He said it would be long and drawn out. He also said it would hurt Henry to see Regina and I fight in court over him. "

" He does have a point, " Ruby said quietly.

" A point? " Emma arched an eyebrow. That was the last thing she wanted to hear. It still stung when she thought about how it felt to be turned down after she thought he cared for her.

Ruby sighed, " Look. I know a lot of people in this town think he's a heartless bastard but let me tell you something no one else knows. You have to swear you will tell no one else. "

" I swear. What is it? " Emma asked. There were a lot of things she didn't know about him. If she made a list, it would probably only fill up the front side of the paper, if that much... and even less if she left out the bad things.

Ruby looked around then leaned in closer, " When Granny had her heart attack, he let us keep two months worth of rent to help with her recovery. It didn't pay the hospital bills but it helped with the day to day things. "

" He did that? " Emma blinked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. " He let you keep two months worth of rent? "

Ruby nodded, " Of course, once Granny was back on her feet we had to pay it back but still. You know, he really does have a heart in there. He just doesn't show it often. "

Emma sat back, realizing Ruby was right. She was so determined to get Henry, she wasn't able to focus on anything but that when she had gone to Mr. Gold to ask for help. Seeing it through Ruby's eyes made her feel a little foolish and selfish over the way she had behaved. If he were going to be a good mother to Henry, she was going to have to learn to put him first.

" I guess he knew what he was doing when he told me he wouldn't help me, " Emma said quietly.

" You have to trust him, Emma. He really knows what he's talking about, " Ruby said. " I know he doesn't go about things the right way sometimes but everything always ends up right. "

" Always? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

" Well, " Ruby thought it over then smiled sheepishly. " Most of the time. "

Emma sighed, " It's the times that don't work out that worry me. "

Ruby looked up at the clock and got to her feet, " The lunch rush is going to start soon. I got to run before Granny sees me sitting down. "

" Thanks for talking to me, " Emma forced a smile. " It really helped. "

Ruby quirked her mouth, " Do you really need someone to talk to? I mean, someone who probably could help you a lot more than I can? "

" I would love it, " Emma said.

" Then why don't you talk to Archie? " Ruby said. " He comes in for lunch in a little while. Maybe he can help. "

Emma wanted to slap herself in the forehead for not thinking about it on her own. If the custody case did come to pass, he would have to testify and tell the court what he thought was best for Henry. Emma looked at Ruby, " I think you're right. I'll see what he has to say when he comes in. "

" Great, " Ruby smiled. " I'll tell him you need to see him when he gets here. He usually eats at the bar but I'll throw him your way. "

" Thanks, " Emma said. " You're a good friend. "

Ruby smiled broadly and blushed a bit, " Aw, thanks. "

" RUBY! " Granny called from the counter. " Get back to work. "

" Yes Granny, " Ruby sighed. She smiled at Emma again, " I got to go. "

" Okay, " Emma said. She looked down at her cocoa and smirked. " I need to drink this before it goes cold. "


	18. Chapter 18

Once Upon A Time: Heart Of The Devil, Part Eighteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Mr. Gold stood at the display case, still looking at his inventory book. It had been a few hours since Regina had left and he mused to himself just what she could come up with that wouldn't involve killing Emma. Without magic, her choices would be quite limited. The front door bell jingled and he glanced over his shoulder to see who was visiting him.

" I haven't got long, " Ruby said hurriedly. " I just slipped out the back and Granny doesn't know I'm gone yet. "

Mr. Gold turned to face her. He hadn't called her but she was under strict instruction to come see him as soon as she spoke to Emma. He hadn't seen her since he refused to take her case so it was vitally important Ruby kept an eye on her. After August told him the state she was in, he wanted to make sure she wouldn't do anything too rash or something to endanger herself.

" Then we'll make this quick. Did you speak to her? " Mr. Gold asked.

" Yeah, " Ruby nodded.

Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow, " Ruby? "

" Sorry... sorry, " Ruby looked at the floor. " Yes sir. "

" That's better, " Mr. Gold smirked. " Now, what of Emma? "

" She's really working hard on finding a way to keep Henry, " Ruby said.

" Of course she is, " Mr. Gold said. " What did she say to you? "

Ruby bit her lip then sighed, " She said that you refused the case. "

" Yes, yes. And I angered her, " Mr. Gold nodded. " We've been over this though. I want to know what she said today. "

Ruby nodded, " Well, I told her that you had a point when you gave her the reasons you wouldn't take the case. "

" And I did, " Mr. Gold said.

Ruby nodded, " And I thought it made sense too. I told her she needs to trust you. "

" Indeed she does, " Mr. Gold nodded. " Did she say she would? "

" I think she'll still mulling it over but she didn't say anything, " Ruby sighed.

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, " Good. You may go now. "

Ruby nodded, " Yes sir. "

Mr. Gold watched as Ruby left the shop before turning back to the display case and the inventory book. He would leave Emma to make up her own mind about him. He smiled to himself, knowing she couldn't stay away forever. He was rather certain they'd been seeing each other again and soon.

* * *

Emma sat on the dock, staring down at the water. Everything was quiet with the exception of her mind and the birds. She kept going over the things Ruby had told her before Archie arrived. She wasn't angry with Mr. Gold anymore but she didn't know if she could bring herself to seeing him. After thinking about it, she realized he was only keeping Henry's best interests in mind when she hadn't.

Her mind then went to things Archie had said. All along, she thought she had been right but he had opened her eyes to the fact that things weren't as good as she thought. Henry had done things that weren't exactly correct. Skipping school, stealing a credit card and endangering himself wouldn't look good to any court.

Another thing she realized was Regina did indeed have Henry's best interests in mind, doing whatever she could to make the boy happy and love her. It was more than she could say for herself. She wanted the best for Henry as well but all of her efforts had put him and others in danger. She recalled how scared she was when Henry had grabbed the steering wheel and nearly wrecked the beetle.

She never knew how entrenched he was in his belief of the curse until he had done that. It seemed her presence was making it worse. She frowned, thinking that maybe she needed to put some space between her and the boy. Perhaps without her there, he would start to realize he was being foolish.

It hurt her to think about leaving him but she had to do what was best. It was what mothers were supposed to do. She sighed, getting to her feet and decided she would have to make her way over to Regina's. She would have to let her know what she decided.

She would also let Regina know they were done fighting. They couldn't continue doing so for it was affecting Henry. If she was going to be in his life then they would have to cooperate and get along. Regina could do what was best for Henry and Emma could still be in his life while she figured out what to do with hers...

* * *

Mr. Gold thought about what Regina had come and told him. She had seemed so sure of herself when she had informed him she had obtained a sleeping curse and she was going to use it on Emma. He had not foreseen that happening in any of the visions he had. Sometimes his vision seemed limited and he was beginning to understand why.

When Emma had been kidnapped, he was unable to see her captor. He was wondering if it was Regina that had something to do with that. He then recalled Booth had been protected from his second sight as well. He knew Booth hadn't had much to do with Regina though and it felt different when he had tried to see Booth in his visions.

The way it felt when he tried to look at Emma's captor felt like something dark and sinister was protecting him. Booth seemed to be protected by a power based off of light, almost holy. He quirked is mouth, deciding it had to be something other than Regina protecting the former wooden boy. He looked out the window as something else occurred to him.

Booth had been made into a real person by the Blue Fairy. It had to have been the last vestiges of her power protecting him and quite possibly the thing that had kept him finding Baelfire. The Blue Fairy had been responsible for his son coming to this world so it really wasn't a stretch of the imagination to think her powers were still protecting him as well.

He set that solved mystery aside in his mind, a new and pressing problem sitting before him. If Regina were successful in using the sleeping curse on Emma, the curse would never be broken. She couldn't believe if she were trapped in eternal slumber and the curse would be stronger. That would mean time would again stop and possibly never start again.

He sighed, leaning on the display case in front of him as the weight of the situation settled in on him. The sleeping curse could be broken, it had been before but it required true love's kiss. The word was too strong for what he felt for Emma though. He cared for her deeply but he was pretty sure it wasn't enough to undo a curse.

Not only that, he had worked too hard to keep Regina from finding out about what had been happening with them and how he felt about her. If she knew, it would have put them both in grave danger. Although Regina couldn't kill Emma, she would do what ever was necessary to keep her away from him and she could try to kill him instead. He was the only person who knew the complete details of how the curse would be broken and had to do whatever he could to keep Regina from meddling in it.

His hands were tied though. He had no idea where Emma was, how Regina would enact the sleeping curse or when for that matter. He knew it had to be soon because of the way Regina was gloating but how soon was still a mystery. There was also the little problem of Emma not believing in such things.

He sighed, deciding he would just have to try. He pushed off the display case and headed for the door. As he reached for the knob, he heard the unmistakable sound of the ambulance siren coming up the street. He opened the door and stepped out onto the sidewalk as the vehicle passed the shop and headed straight for Emma's apartment...


	19. Chapter 19

Once Upon A Time: Heart Of The Devil, Part Nineteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Mr. Gold waited at the door of the shop until the crowd had thinned out. Curious onlookers had filtered out of Granny's to see what was going on just down the street. Because of the distance and the crowd, he couldn't see who was being wheeled out of Emma and Mary-Margret's apartment. He shut the shop door, locking it before walking down to the corner and crossing the street.

As he approached Granny's, he could see Ruby standing on the outside path with Granny. He walked up the path, giving her a glance in passing. He then went into the cafe, making his way to the back room. He paced slowly, telling himself he would have known if it were Emma.

His mind went back to the revelation he had back at the shop. If there was something blocking his second sight then it could have been blocking his intuition as well. He decided that couldn't have been the case because he had never had a problem with it where Emma was concerned.

He then reconsidered. If Emma were in possession of the sleeping curse, it could have very well interfered with his intuition after all. He felt helpless, unable to know anything until someone told him. The waiting was killing him though he tried to remain calm.

About five agonizing minutes passed before Ruby opened the door and slipped into the room. Her face was wrought with worry and she looked like she had been crying. She took a deep breath, " I'm sorry. I made it inside as quickly as I could. I... "

" Who was it? " Mr. Gold asked sharply, cutting her off in mid-excuse. He had waited long enough. He needed to know if Emma had been harmed.

Ruby blinked, " It... it was Henry. "

Mr. Gold furrowed his brow, " Henry? What happened? "

Ruby shook her head, " I don't know. I just saw them wheel him out. "

" What of Emma? " Mr. Gold asked.

Ruby sighed, " She was freaking out. "

" Understandably, " Mr. Gold nodded once. " Where is she now? "

" She rode in the ambulance with him, " Ruby continued. " Other than that, that's all I know. "

There was a pounding at the door to the room, " Ruby? Are you in there? " It was Granny.

" Oh crap, " Ruby looked at the door. " I didn't lock it. "

The doorknob turned and Granny pushed the door open, blinking when she saw Mr. Gold. She then looked at Ruby, " What's going on here? "

Mr. Gold took a step towards her, " I was just asking her what that was all about next door. I'm sure you understand I was just trying to be discreet. "

" Oh, " Granny nodded once. She looked a little perplexed by the scene nonetheless. She then looked at Ruby again, " Everyone is coming back inside. I need your help out there. "

" I'm coming, " Ruby said.

Granny looked at Mr. Gold again, " Would you like to stay for a bite? Maybe some coffee? "

Mr. Gold put his hand up, " It's quite alright. I was on my way home when I saw the commotion. Thank you for the offer though. "

" Anytime, " Granny said. She looked at Ruby, " Eliza? "

Ruby frowned at her birth name, " Yes, Granny. "

Mr. Gold watched as Ruby walked back out to the cafe then smiled at Granny, " Good Evening. I'll be on my way now. "

" Good evening, " Granny nodded.

Mr. Gold walked out to the cafe, everyone there murmuring about what had just happened next door. He couldn't help but smirk just a little bit at how Regina's devious plan had ended up affecting the only thing she loved in the world. He wasn't happy that Henry had been harmed but he could foresee it moving things along in his favor. He continued on out of the cafe and headed back down to the shop.

As he moved down the street, he stopped at the clock tower. The key to his next step lay buried deep beneath it but he had to be careful about the way he would retrieve it. Save for the search with Emma, he dared not to set foot inside of it since moving out so many years before. He had told Emma it was because of bad memories but there was much more to it than that... so much more.

He started walking again, deciding he would have to stay at the shop for the night. He had to be there when Regina and Emma came to him for his help... something he knew they would do.

* * *

" Rumplestiltskin? " Emma breathed. Her knees became weak at the thought of Mr. Gold's true identity.

" Yes, " Regina nodded. " The gold-spinning, deal-making imp himself. "

Emma blinked as she recalled the fairy tale, " What about the baby stealing part? "

Regina scoffed, " He only tried that a few times. Didn't work out very well so he gave up on it. He was still quite kind to children though, probably the only people he ever was kind to back... there. "

Emma thought it over for a moment. He did seem to have a fondness for children but she had chalked that up to his lost son. The way he treated Henry made her think he wasn't as bad as everyone said. If she had to pick one redeeming quality from the half dozen she could think of at the moment, that was probably at the top of the list.

" Oh, " Emma nodded. She furrowed her brow, " Do you think he'll help us? "

Regina smirked, " If it involves you or Henry, he would walk through fire. "

" But why? " Emma whispered.

" Because he cares for the both of you, " Regina sighed. " He brought Henry here after all. "

Emma frowned, " But I was in Phoenix when I had Henry. "

" He still was able to get him, " Regina said.

" How? I thought no one could leave Storybrooke, " Emma was puzzled. " You've got a lot to tell me! "

Regina rolled her eyes, " Are we going to stand here and talk? We need to save Henry! I'll tell you whatever you want to know just so long as we get out of here! "

" I'm going to hold you to that, " Emma said, feeling a bit ashamed she had gotten so sidetracked. Finding out the curse was real and she had slept with Rumplestiltskin had thrown her for a loop. " We can talk on the way to the shop. "

" Fine, " Regina said. She sounded like she was getting frustrated. " Let's go. "

Emma opened the door to the supply closet, grabbing Regina by the arm and yanking her out with her. " You're driving. "

" What? " Regina said as Emma drug her along.

" I rode in the ambulance. I don't have my car, " Emma replied.

" I guess I have no choice, " Regina grunted as she tried to get loose from Emma's grip. " Would you slow down? You're hurting me. "

Emma looked back at her and glared, " Oh, sister. I want to do more than hurt you but I need your help right now. "

Regina gulped and tried to keep up. Her high heels were making it almost impossible to though with Emma and she nearly fell a couple of times. " Let's take the elevator, " Regina said as Emma headed for the stairwell.

" We haven't got time, " Emma said sharply.

" Then at least let go of my arm until we get downstairs. I don't want to trip, " Regina replied just as sharply.

Emma relented, letting Regina's arm go, " Fine. Keep telling me the story. "

Regina blinked, " Here? With all these people around? "

" No one cares and you said you'd tell me whatever I wanted, " Emma said. " Tell me the story or I'm going to throw you down these damn stairs! "

Regina sighed, " No one can leave but he asked me permission to. He said 'please' and I had no choice but to agree. "

" What's with that anyway? " Emma looked over her shoulder at Regina to make sure she wasn't getting ready to push her down as they started to descend the stairs. At that point, she wouldn't have put it past her. " He just says that and poof, you do whatever he wants. "

" It was his price for an answer I needed, " Regina muttered. " I needed to make the curse work and he wouldn't tell me how until I agreed to his demands. "

" Was that it or was there something more to it? " Emma asked as they started on the last flight of stairs.

" He demanded to be rich and have comfort here, " Regina said. " I was desperate and I agreed. I didn't think he would remember anything anyway. "

" So he's known who he is all along? " Emma furrowed her brow.

" Yes, " Regina nodded. " He had me fooled for a while but I had him admit it to me not long ago. He was acting too much like himself. "

" How long have you known? " Emma asked as they crossed the hospital lobby.

Regina sighed, " Since he beat Moe French. "

" I see, " Emma said as they reached the front doors. They slid open and the two women walked out. " Where did you park? "

" Over there, " Regina pointed to her Mercedes. They walked to it and got in.

Emma buckled her seat belt then looked at Regina, " So Mr. Gold... er, Rumplestiltskin brought my child here for you to adopt. "

" Yes, " Regina nodded as she started the car. She gave Emma a sideways look as she made sure there was nothing in the way. " I think he's been keeping track of you for a long time. "

Emma went cold all over. She had always felt someone was watching her, even from the time she was a small child. She could never shake the feeling and now she thought she knew why. " So you're saying he knew Henry was the key to bringing me back here? "

Regina nodded then pulled out of the parking space, " He's clairvoyant, Miss Swan. He knows a lot of things I can't even begin to imagine. "

" But I thought there was no magic here, " Emma was confused. " How can he still... "

" Being clairvoyant has nothing to do with magic, " Regina frowned. " It's a sense, not a spell. He even knew that you were going to be born and be the savior. "

Emma was starting to feel sick. The information overload was making her brain want to shut down completely but she couldn't let it. She had to remain focused on saving Henry but facing Mr. Gold was going to be hard, especially after the things she now knew. She tried to stave it off, willing herself to keep calm and deal with the situation.

" It's a skill, you know. It's taken him years to perfect it, " Regina muttered.

Emma blinked, " What? How old is he? "

Regina didn't take her eyes off the road, " God only knows, Miss Swan. Well, God and Gold. "

" Pull over, " Emma looked at Regina. She couldn't fight the nausea the truth had wrought in her. She was regretting she had even asked.

" What? " Regina asked sharply. " We're in a hurry, Miss Swan! "

" Pull over unless you want me to puke in your car, " Emma said then gagged.

Regina pulled over quickly. Emma threw the passenger side door open and leaned out just as she threw up. " Try not to get it in the car! " Regina said sharply.

" Shut up! " Emma choked out then threw up twice more. When she was finished, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and sat back in the seat, panting for air. She was surprised when Regina reached for the glove box and opened it. She grabbed a tissue from the box sitting there then offered it to Emma.

" Here, " Regina sighed. " Clean yourself up. "

Emma took it, " Thanks. "

" Can we go now? " Regina arched an eyebrow.

Emma sighed, " Yeah. "

* * *

Mr. Gold couldn't help but smirk at the look on Emma's face as she looked at Prince Charming's sword in its case. She tried to look brave but he could tell she was scared out of her mind She looked up from the sword, " What is in this basement? "

" Oh, you'll find out, " Mr. Gold said softly. He looked deep into Emma's eyes, " What's important is that you kill it and retrieve the potion I hid inside of it. "

" And that will save Henry? " Regina asked.

Mr. Gold had almost forgot she was there. He was enjoying the way Emma was hanging on his every word. He hated to take his eyes from her as he looked at Regina, " Yes. It will. "

" Just tell me where and I'll do it, " Emma's voice trembled as she spoke.

Mr. Gold leaned on the display case and pointed out the window of the shop towards the clock tower, " The basement over there. "

Emma's eyes grew wide, obviously recalling what had happened in the building. She blinked, " Is that why you were in such a hurry to get out of that place? "

Mr. Gold smirked, " Yes. I still regret you were injured but it would have been much worse if we had awoken the beast in the basement. You weren't... equipped to deal with it then. "

" Who says I'm equipped to deal with it now? " Emma asked.

" A lot has happened between then and now to make you... stronger, " Mr. Gold gave her a slightly suggestive look, one she didn't miss because she blushed. Regina looked puzzled by it but said nothing. " Use that strength you've found to go down there and slay the beast. "

" You have to do it, Miss Swan, " Regina grabbed her by the right arm. " We need to save Henry. "

Emma shook her off, " I know that. Just give me a chance to process all of this. "

" You can process it on our way across the street, " Regina said.

Emma looked at her, " We're not going over there yet. I want to go back to the hospital and see Henry one more time. In case... in case I don't make it back. "

" Then I'd better go too, " Regina said. " If you get killed, my old friend might come after me and kill me as well. "

" Oh, I wouldn't doubt that, " Mr. Gold interjected as he closed the case and locked it.

" Shut it, Rumple, " Regina snapped. She then looked at Emma, " Let's go. I don't know how long we have before it's too late. "

" Right, " Emma nodded. " Go to the car. I'll be there in a minute. "

Regina rolled her eyes, " Fine. Hurry. "

Mr. Gold watched as Regina left the shop then turned his attention back to Emma. " Is there something you want to say, my dear? "

Emma ran her fingers along the edge of the sword's case, trying to find the words she wanted to say. By the look on her face, Mr. Gold knew it would be another apology. His heart skipped a beat when she sighed, " About the other day... "

" Say no more. I understand. You were quite caught up in your emotions and can't be blamed for not being able to see my side of things, " Mr. Gold reached over the case and took her hand. He stroked the back of it with his thumb.

Emma nodded, " Yeah. "

He lifted her hand and kissed it. He then smiled, " Now. Hurry along... you have a beast to slay and a son to save. "


	20. Chapter 20

Once Upon A Time: Heart Of The Devil, Part Twenty

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma paced the sidewalk, trying to get things sorted out in her mind. So much had happened in such a short amount of time, her brain was still having trouble processing it all. Henry collapsing because of the apple turnover meant for her, Regina admitting the curse was real, her seemingly short love affair with Rumplestiltskin, and now the fact she was off to fight some beast with the sword that belonged to her father.

Her stomach knotted as she thought about everything all over again. Added to that mess was the fact she just saw August turn into wood. Right in front of her eyes, he became a human sized wooden puppet. He hadn't been lying after all and she felt so bad for not believing him.

Only if she hadn't been so stubborn, she could have saved him. Instead, he was just another victim of her resistance to what was turning out to be the truth. She still had a chance to save him. If she broke the curse, he would turn back to a person or so she assumed from what he was able to get out before taking his last breath.

She looked at the building. It was where she was supposed to meet Regina. She had been there before, during the rash of robberies Clarissa Clairemont had been responsible for. Her mind wandered to the petite thief.

The little monster had put her though quite a bit of Hell but the fate she had met was undeserved. The transport that was taking her to the state prison had wrecked on it's way out of Storybrooke. The burly prison guards had survived the crash but tiny Clarissa hadn't fared so well. The force of the crash combined with the fact she was not belted in properly made her the only casualty of the accident.

It was a sad turn of events but Emma didn't dwell on it long. Her scrambled mind shook out a detail she thought nothing of at the time. Mr. Gold had never used the front door to access the building, instead using a side door and even the back door but never the front. She also remembered how the walls looked like they were out of place, like they were put in as an afterthought.

She then recalled Archie had storage space in the building but it too was suspiciously separated from the front of the building as well. The little details meant nothing at the time but now spoke volumes to Emma. It was becoming quite obvious the building held a secret... one she would soon face whether she was ready or not.

* * *

Mr. Gold watched from the window of the shop, smirking. Regina and Emma had just entered the clock tower building. In just a short while, Emma would have what she had gone down there for. This he already knew for he had looked into the future.

Though he couldn't look far, he could look far enough to matter. He had seen Emma's entire battle with Maleficent. She showed her stubbornness by using a gun instead of Prince Charming's sword, forcing him to subdue a chuckle. He just loved her determination, a quality he had loved so in Belle as well.

He found himself comparing the two of them in so many ways, trying to find some of her same qualities in Emma. She possessed so many and perhaps it was why he cared for her so. Emma was hard though, damaged by the pain she had endured for so long. Belle had never been in pain... not until he caused her to feel it anyway.

He sighed, longing to see her again but he knew it was impossible. She was dead and even magic couldn't bring her back. All he could do was treasure her memory, keeping it safe in a tiny place of light in his otherwise dark and empty soul. Emma would have a place there too but not like Belle... no one could ever take her place.

He glanced at one of the clocks on the wall and smiled. When the time was right, he would head across the street and collect the potion. He hadn't mentioned it wasn't quite necessary to wake Henry.

Emma's love for the boy would do that but he needed the vial. It played a part in the grand scheme of things... things he would keep to himself for the time being. He had a very complex plan in mind, something that would have to be executed perfectly with precise precision. Emma believing was only one small step in the plan but it was vital and it had happened.

He looked at the clock again and smiled as he whispered to himself, " It's time. "

To Be Continued...


End file.
